


Another Year

by ElizabethLucy



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Edward is an asshole, F/M, I just want them to be happy, Miscarriage, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2019-09-02 20:30:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 86,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16794178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethLucy/pseuds/ElizabethLucy
Summary: Faustus Blackwood isn’t used to celebrating birthdays. He finds it childish actually. He can’t remember the last time he celebrated one, certainly over a century ago when he joined The Church of Night as a full member of the coven. He thinks back to a birthday at the academy ages ago. Back when he and Zelda were on during their many years of on and off. Back when Zelda celebrated his birthday by catching him off guard after class and transporting them to London for a night he would never forget. Which is why he is surprised to find himself here, today, on his birthday upset that she’s not here to surprise him.





	1. Chapter 1

Faustus Blackwood isn’t used to celebrating birthdays. He finds it childish actually. He can’t remember the last time he celebrated one, certainly over a century ago when he joined The Church of Night as a full member of the coven. He thinks back to a birthday at the academy ages ago. Back when he and Zelda were on during their many years of on and off. Back when Zelda celebrated his birthday by catching him off guard after class and transporting them to London for a night he would never forget. Which is why he is surprised to find himself here, today, on his birthday, upset that she’s not here to surprise him. He wouldn’t normally care but he knows she never forgets, and frankly, who needs a celebration at a hundred and something. But still, they’re back on, and have been back on for almost a year. He thought she might surprise him again. He thought she might be waiting for him after classes, in his office, like she often did. Waiting for him all day to have her push up against him and demand that he take her as hard and fast as he can. 

He decides to sit patiently in his office, by the fire, a drink in hand, in case she got caught up with students and managing her classes. As the sun starts to set, he resigns himself and makes for home. He realizes that a long walk home would be better suited to his temperament, and as he walks through the forest he realizes he misses her more than he thought he did. Realizes how addicted to her he’s become, and that he finds himself not minding. They’ve danced around each other for over a century, and never really came close to a formal relationship of any kind but now, all these years later, he sees he has no one but her. She has an entire life and family waiting for her. He has the Church and the Academy but no relatives, or real friends aside from polite church gatherings. He realizes with a start that he loves her. And resigns himself to it being unrequited. Why should her heart change at the same time his does? After all these decades? He would be with her in whatever capacity she wanted. He wanted to tell her how he felt but would that only drive her away? 

Lost in his thoughts he makes his way through the frost-covered garden leading up to the enormous house, and looks up to find it aglow with lights. And Zelda. He should have known. She never forgets anything. She stands at the stairs wearing a blood red silk dress with lipstick to match.

“I was beginning to think you’d forgotten.”

She smirks, “Faustus, you know I never forget. But I did want it to be a surprise.”

He meets her at the stairs and she presses her hand into his cheek, and leans in to whisper, “Happy Birthday.”

He grins his Cheshire smile, “What did you get me?”

“Isn’t it obvious? Me.” 

He laughs inwardly, of course Zelda thinks of herself as a present. She’s not wrong. It’s then that he notices the straps of her dress are in fact bows, and the simplest tug would undress her swiftly. He’s never seen her in something so soft, something so begging for him to touch her.

He places a kiss to her shoulder. “Good, that’s all that I wanted.”

She laughs, “I did get you some other things but maybe you should unwrap this one first.”

He wraps his arm around her, and leads her inside. His house no longer feels cold and barren. She’s been here awhile. It’s gently glowing from within, candles burning, and he can smell her perfume wafting through the house. It now feels like home. He wonders if she would ever feel the same way about it.

She leans into him and asks in a too innocent voice, “Do you want to play with your present down here, or somewhere else?” She was always so light and fun on his birthdays he remembers now. 

She yelps and laughs as he swings her into his arms, climbs up the stairs, and sets her down only to lightly shove her against the bedroom door and what started out fun quickly turns passionate. He’s waited too long to see her today, and can’t contain himself. He nips at her neck, and grabs her waist as she tugs at his collar to get closer to him. He’s lucky he’s had practice of getting her lipstick out of his pristine white collars before because she’s about to launch an assault based off of the glint in her eyes. 

He stills her hands. “I think I want to unwrap my gift now.” Faustus grabs one of her hands, opens the bedroom door, and walks to the side of his four poster bed. He places each of his hands over the bows at her shoulders and lightly tugs. The red slip dress pools at her feet, and then he sees yet another present. She’s wearing a strapless see-through black corset. She was going to be the death of him.

“Praise Satan indeed. You’ve maybe never looked more delicious in all your life.”

He runs his hands over her, and kisses her. She sits on the side of the bed, and Faustus knees open her legs and stands between them. He mentally notes how his bed is the perfect height for this. Craving more contact, he steps forward to tangle his hands in her hair. She runs her hands up and down his back and digs her nails into him. He pushes her back and covers her body with his own fully dressed one. He’s trailing kisses over her neck. He pauses and picks her up again to place them both in the center of his white silk sheet clad bed. His hands run all over her and stop at her breasts teasing her nipples through the see-through corset. She arches her back into him. He brings his head down to put his demanding mouth to her breast, and sucks her hard through the corset. The nails at his back have now started clawing. At this pace, she’ll break skin. He moves to the other breast, and does the same. Hearing her moan beneath him is maybe the sound he loves most on this earth. He starts to undo the closures at her corset. He paws at her, and they meet for a bruising kiss that seemingly lasts forever until he’s done the last corset closure, and rips it from her body. 

He pulls away to look into her eyes, “I missed you today, you know.” 

She grins, “I can tell.” She wraps her legs around him, and grinds herself into his hardness. Then she touches his face to look at him seriously and adds, “I missed you too.” A rare emotional admission from Zelda, and it means the world to him. She’s never been one to throw around words, and at these, uttered from her bruised lips, are dear to him. 

He leans in to kiss her again, a deep, hot, open-mouthed kiss. The kind you lose yourself in. He’s pressing into her hard, and wants to consume her whole. There’s not a part of her he doesn’t want. His lips attack her neck, run down her sternum, and he pauses to feel her quick heartbeat through his lips. He nips her there. Then continued his assault downwards. He rubs her sex through her damp silken underwear. She pushes herself into his hand, wanting more contact. He slides her panties down, and slips two fingers into her. She’s so wet, tight, and hot that he doesn’t know how much longer he can last without burying himself into her, and fucking her into the bed so hard that she can no longer form a coherent thought. But he wants to remember this birthday forever. He’s thankful he’s still fully dressed, save a few buttons her quick hands undid. Otherwise he would have lost control. He moves his mouth towards her, and the first taste of her is, as always, life-affirming. He continues to fuck her with his mouth and fingers. 

She’s writhing above him and let’s out a moan. Suddenly she leans up on her elbows to look down at him, “Faustus, this is your birthday. Not mine.”

He stops his ministrations to look up at her, his face wet, and shining in the candlelight, “I want to have my cake, and eat it too.” He dips his head back down and continued. 

“Have it your way.” She pushes herself closer to his face and knowing her, was lightly trying to suffocate him with her legs in retaliation. He bit the inside of her thigh, and then slipped in a third finger. He pumped his fingers in and out of her all while licking and sucking her. He soon felt her hands pulling his hair, and her walls clenching around his fingers. When she finally caught her breath she uttered an uncharacteristic, “Fuck…” 

He smiled into her thigh, licked it, and moved up on top of her and faced her, “Thank you for my cake.” He kissed her, and he knew she loved to taste herself on him. He found it intoxicating too. 

A little breathlessly she said, “Well, you actually do have a cake downstairs too.” Grabbing his collar, and with her other hand touching a lipstick smear on his sleeve, that she somehow in the heat of the moment left, remarked, “And you’re actually still dressed for dinner. But I can make short work of that.” 

For the second time that evening he held her hands close to still her movements, “We have all night. Let’s have dinner.” He moved off of her, and laid beside her. He drew a finger from her face, and down to her side. He enjoyed her here, in his bed, soft, without a stitch of clothing. She was flushed from head to toe, and yet not a hair was out of place, and her lipstick, despite all of their kisses, was immaculate. His dear vain Zelda. He loved her. 

He got a little lost in his growing caresses, and then again said, as if only to remind himself, “Let’s have dinner...and maybe more presents.”

She smiled, took his hand, kissed his fingertips, and brought it to her stomach. And slowly as her hands held his in place on her stomach did he realize his greatest gift. It stunned him. He added his other hand, and stared down at her creamy skin in amazed silence.

He looked up at her, and whispered, “Really?” Her eyes were a little glassy from some unshed tears. She nodded. And whispered, “Yes.”

He leaned in to kiss her, and it was then that he felt her happiness match his. 

She brought her perfectly manicured hand to his cheek, a tear spilled over, and said, “Happy Birthday, Faustus.”

He couldn’t think of a more perfect day in all his years.


	2. Chapter 2

Faustus pressed his mouth to hers in a chaste kiss. He pulled back to look at her here in his house, in his bed, and pregnant with his child. It was difficult to stop smiling so ridiculously. Zelda clearly felt the same because she too was wearing a grin to match. 

“Do you want dinner now?”, she asked him.

“Dinner can wait.” And he pulled her to him so she was now on top of him in the center of the bed. She pulled at his collar while he worked on his sleeves. She worked on his vest, and he slowed his movements in order to set a more languid pace. He pulled his clothes from his body as best he could with Zelda astride him like she’s Lady Godiva. She turns to take off his shoes and socks. When she turns back around she digs her red nails into his chest, he knew she wanted more but he wanted to take his time. He wanted to show Zelda how much he cared for her. Making love seemed to be a concept he had never understood before now. Zelda drove him wild, and their sex life all of these years had been hard and fast up against whatever furniture, walls, and floors they found. Only very recently had they had the luxury of a bed. But even then, there was a good amount of push and pull — flagellations, tying her to the four poster bed until she begged him to fuck her. And now, he feels differently. He wants something a little more. His hands caress her arms, breasts, and her stomach. His heart flutters a little when he reminds himself of what’s there. He brings her head down to kiss him, and unlike the previous rushed makeout sessions of their youth and not so distant dalliances, this kiss is slow. His tongue enters her mouth, and she responds with a little moan. They take their time kissing and exploring. 

He then rolls them so he’s on top of her. Her hair fanned out on the silk sheets. His head dips and he presses open mouthed kisses to her neck and chest. He’s about to move lower when he looks at her suddenly.

“Is this okay? I mean, with the baby?”

She lightly smiles, “Yes, the baby is fine. I’m fine.”

He releases the breath he didn’t realize he was holding. His hands continue to caress her. He moves his hands to her waist to grip her there, and makes eye contact with her while he enters her wet heat so slowly. It’s tortuous. They normally don’t have time, or take the time to do this. The sensation is astounding. He pushes into her as far as he can, and slowly pulls out. He continues slowly thrusting into her, and he can start to see her flush. It makes him feel wonderful that she’s feeling this too. That this is different. His slow assault is starting to drive her to the precipice. He’s harder than he’s ever been, with her writhing under him and muttering a “Faustus” every now and then. His fingers at her breasts are lightly pinching her nipples and he moves his head to suck and lave with his mouth. Her breathing gets heavier and he feels her clench her legs, and he picks up his pace just a titch, and finds her clitoris with his thumb. She cries out, her walls clench, and Faustus comes with her. They ride out their orgasms together. He’s still between her legs. They both catch their breath. 

He doesn’t want to move from this spot. Maybe ever. He twirls a finger in her Titian hair. “You’ve never been more beautiful.” He knows that she knows she’s stunning, but he also knows how much she loves to hear it. And he also knows how honest it is. No one is more beautiful than her. And he’s never met a brighter witch than her. 

She nips at his neck, always needing the little bit of violence in every interaction, no matter how small. He moves off of her, and the bed. He stands beside it and holds out his hand to her. She takes it, and he leads them into his master bathroom. 

She’s been here in his bathroom, only after a quick romp to tidy her never untidy hair and face. She’s not yet stayed over. Faustus hopes to change that.

“Bath?” She nods. 

The bathtub sits in the middle of the large picture window staring out at the back garden. With winter only the evergreens and boxwoods stand out but he’s hoping that come spring Zelda will help him turn it into something more. She was always secretly good at gardening but she would never ever admit it preferring her sister to do the dirty work. 

He runs the bath, holds her hand as she steps in. He steps in behind her. Like almost all of the other things this evening has brought them, he’s never done this with her. He’s not even taken a bath with another person before. It’s then that he breaks the silence. 

“I know all of this is new to us but I want you to know how thankful I am for you.”

She leans back against him. He picks up a strand of hair and twirls it around his finger. She sighs. 

“It has been hard to talk to you after all these years, after everything. It’s been much easier to simply fuck you on your desk and to not talk. I’m not terribly proud of it but I’m not ashamed either.”

He’s thankful she’s opening up and he doesn’t want to press his luck but he just can’t help himself.

“Why did you leave all those years ago?” he asks.

He feels her body tense. He adds, “I’m sorry. You don’t have to answer. It doesn’t matter. We are here now.” 

She turns around to face him and situates herself against the opposite side of the tub. Her legs in his lap. He can tell she enjoys seeing him like this too. She lightly smirks. They’re usually so buttoned up, the both of them. And here they are without a stitch and unburdening themselves emotionally after all of these years. He guesses it’s the hormones for her, and for him, it’s love. 

Her face returns to its normal steely gaze. “No, you should know. But there was no reason or opportunity to tell before now. You had married Constance, and I stepped in as head of the family after Edward died. It got lost, and I felt we had moved on. Until now.”

He nodded. He understood.

“Edward found out we were seeing one another. He was furious.”

Faustus sighs, and remembers sneaking around the Spellman house seeking out Zelda. Pressing her into closets, bathrooms, or anywhere else he could. But he remembered how protective Edward was of his family, and more importantly Edward’s clear focus on his path to become a high priest. 

Zelda picks up, “And I told him that what he thought didn’t matter because…” she took a breath, “...I was pregnant.”

Faustus was gobsmacked. He felt the air rush out of his body. “A baby?”

Zelda, with tears in her eyes for the second time that evening, nodded slowly.

“Edward told me to get rid of it, or else he and the entire family would disown me. I told him never, and he slapped me. Slapped me so hard that I stumbled, and fell down the stairs. I think he was surprised both by the fact that he could hit me, his beloved sister, and also by how hard it was. How much he meant to hurt.”

With tears running down her face she continued, “The next thing I remember is waking up in bed, with Hilda next to me telling me that I had lost the baby. And she was unsure I would ever be able to conceive again. Edward, naturally, felt terrible and begged me to forgive him. I didn’t, so I left.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Faustus tried to conceal his own pain in the face of hers. He was unsure of how successful he was.

Her eyes turned to him, lit up and fiery, “Because what did it matter? Would you really have wanted to be with me for a lifetime if I couldn’t bear children? I didn’t think it was fair to you.”

He reaches forward to touch her cheek, “But I love you. I would have been with you always.” 

She chokes back a sob. “I’m sorry. I didn’t want to trap you. I wasn’t even sure how you would feel about the baby, we were only twenty, and then after the accident I didn’t want to decide a life without children for you. It was already written for me, and I couldn’t bear to force it upon you.” He’s never seen Zelda this upset. He’s mad at himself for pushing the subject.

He pulls her into a hug. “I don’t know how much it helps but I had planned on proposing. I would have wanted the baby. And I would have wanted you without. I love you, Zelda. I always have. I’m sorry I’ve never said it to you. We’ve always been caught up physically, no one can blame me — look at you.” She huffs a light laugh into his shoulder. “I would have wanted a lifetime with you, and I still do now.”

She pulls away to look at him. She leans in for a soft kiss, and places her forehead against his. “I love you too”, she whispers. It’s more than he would ever think to hear from her. He could get used to this. Tragedies aside.

He almost doesn’t want to say it for fear of upsetting her more so he lowers his hands and presses them into her abdomen. She covers his hands with hers, and as if reading his thoughts says, “A surprise. And perfectly healthy.”

“But Hilda…” 

She cut him off, “Hilda was eighteen, and scared. She was an apprentice midwife, and had never seen so much blood, and importantly, had never seen her sister in so much pain.”

“And now?” he asks.

“She’s delivered hundreds of babies at my side, and has given me a clean bill of health.”

He relaxes and continues to touch her stomach. He nuzzles his face into her hair. Her hands are at his back, lightly caressing him. Her chin resting on his shoulder. As he breathes in her scent, partially spicy and partially floral, he feels intoxicated. She’s always smelled like this. 

“Zelda?”

“Hmm”, she mutters.

“Will you marry me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After some requests for a continuation, here I am. This will most likely be a slow and steady piece. I’ve not thought of an end game here so leave some thoughts or ideas, and I’ll consider. Thank you all for being so kind about my first written work. Xx


	3. Chapter 3

She walked home in her red silk dress and a new ring on her finger. She didn’t want to arouse suspicion to its presence but when Faustus slipped it on her finger she knew she could never take it off. Being the head of the Spellman family meant she had often, despite appearances, put her family ahead of her own wants and desires. But now with Hilda working in town and seeing that awful mortal, Ambrose spending more time at the Academy and with Luke, and now Sabrina also at the Academy and with both her Academy and school friends, it felt as everyone needed her less. And she needed more. 

She remembers steeling herself to no longer seek out Faustus after Constance died. She had done everything she could for Constance and her unborn children but it was simply too early, and Constance had lost too much blood. She tried to keep a respectful distance from him as much as she could while still attending Black Mass and continuing to teach at the Academy. They had simply slipped back to their off mode, full of “Sister Zelda, Father Blackwood,” talking about what new problems Sabrina got into, and course work. They had been so good at drawing a line under their relationship for decades that slipping back into it was almost nothing. So she was surprised when several months later he came to her office to talk about her mythology class and ended up sitting on her desk with him in between her legs. She had to admit to herself that it was nice to be needed and wanted, as much as she needed and wanted him.

She glances up at the Spellman house to find a faint glow from within the house, and smoke wafting out of the chimney. It’s still early but she knew that Hilda, of course, would be up already. She had for the first time spent the night with Faustus at his house, too emotionally tired to make the journey back home and face the family. But after some sleep, she felt as ready as she ever would be. She toyed with her engagement ring, and smiled a little. She pulled her shoulders back and straightened her spine and at a brisk pace strided up the yard, up the stairs, and through the kitchen.

Hilda was making her winter jam and the kitchen smelled heavenly. Zelda took a seat at the table, and Hilda brought over an espresso and sat down beside her. Zelda took a sip, and wanted to sit in silence as long as she could while the caffeine hit her system.

Hilda, never one to let silence linger for too long, “Well aren’t you glowing this morning, sister? And this ring? Did Faustus propose?” 

Zelda tightly smiled, not ready to face a whole day of heart to hearts with everyone especially with only one espresso. She fidgeted with her hands, wishing she hand a cigarette in hand, or an ashtray to play with. She felt like answering all of her sister’s questions, Hilda was about to explode, was best done quickly, like sacrificing an animal. Stringing it out does no one favors.

“Yes. I’m surprised but pleased.” She was agitated, Hilda would always be happy for her with good news like this but she was nervous with how Ambrose and Sabrina would take it. 

Hilda glanced at her sister and sensed her anxiety. She reached for her hand, “Zelds, this is good and happy news. They will be happy for you. You just have to tell them.”

Ambrose walked in then, “Tell us what?” He sat down in his spot at the kitchen table. Zelda was relieved Sabrina wasn’t there, she was dreading her reaction the most. 

“Well,” she starts and clears her throat, “Father Blackwood and I…”

“Yeah, are having a baby. Congrats. I meant to tell you but I thought it was still a secret.”

Zelda glared at Hilda. Hilda tried to dig her way out of it, “Well, it had been forever since I ran blood tests by myself, and I just wanted to make sure you and the baby were healthy.”

Ambrose cut in, “Well and it’s hardly a secret, I can’t tell you how many times I’ve caught the two of you in a delicate position in Father Blackwood’s office. I’ve all together stopped trying to visit him there. Maybe you two should take a minute and think about locking the door. A baby was bound to happen from what I’ve seen.” He winked at Zelda. Classic Ambrose, always chummy and gently teasing her since the day he arrived.

Hilda laughs and adds, “Honestly, they’ve picked up where they left off. I’ve ran into them my fair share back at the Academy.”

Zelds sighs, “Enough. You’ve both made your point. Just tell me Sabrina hasn’t seen anything, or knows about the baby. I’d like to the be one who tells her.”

“No, she hasn’t said anything to me and I think she would have. Ambrose?”

“Not a word,” he replies.

“Where’s Sabrina?” She asks the two of them.

“Sounds like she had a late night last night and is trying to sleep it off,” Ambrose shares a smile with Hilda. They had carried her up to her room. Oh the parties that the students threw at the Academy. Always too much everything.

“I’m going to go speak with her now. Hilda, fetch me tea and toast for her.” Zelda knows what that shared smile is. Zelda had her fair share of late nights back in her day. And today, apparently. 

“Also, Ambrose, sorry. But don’t act like we’ve not all heard when Luke comes over.” She winks back at him as she turns to head to the stairs with tea and toast in hand.

Zelda feels a little better, Ambrose and Hilda loved to tease her but she could feel that they were genuinely happy for her.

As she ascends the stairs she thinks back to Edward’s reaction all those years ago. She’s nervous to talk to Sabrina. She and Faustus had butted heads ever since her failed Dark Baptism and then as school continued. They’ve fallen into a less adversarial relationship, one more suited to Headmaster and student, and High Priest and Coven member. But having him personally in her life, well, Zelda can’t even imagine her reaction.

She lightly knocks and she can hear Sabrina’s muffled voice say enter. 

Zelda now realizes she’s still wearing her red dress after all this time. She’d mutter a spell to change but she’s too tired now. She opens the door to see Sabrina under all of her covers looking so tiny. Sabrina sits up as she sees her aunt entering the room. Zelda pulls a chair beside the bed and sets Sabrina’s tea and toast on her nightstand. She reaches forward to cup Sabrina’s cheek and to look into her face to see just how late that night was for her. She smirks. “Fun night last night?”

Sabrina smiles and then groans. “Yes. Too fun.”

Zelda is about to remark but Sabrina adds, “You look like you had fun too.”

Zelda isn’t used to Sabrina getting an insight into her. She’s usually so reserved and buttoned up, the head of household, the hand that steadies the ship. Not slinking around in last night’s revealing evening dress sitting before her niece. 

No better entry into this talk than this. “Yes, about that.” She motions towards herself. “I have some news.”

“Wait, let me drink my tea before you tell me.” 

“Believe me, I’ve been there.” Zelda slips her a potion of her own making to help with hangovers. “Drink this, and eat your toast.”

It’s silent in the room save for Sabrina’s light crunching. They’re staring at one another and Zelda feels more nervous than ever. 

Sabrina finishes, and Zelda sees her brighten instantly the moment she finishes her potion. 

Sabrina lays back into her pillows, “Okay, I think I’m ready.”

Zelda straightens herself. She preparing herself to be yelled at. Sabrina is Edward’s daughter after all. But she’s a little bit of Zelda’s too after all these years. 

“Father Blackwood and I have been seeing one another.” She exhales. This might be the hardest part, no maybe the marriage she thinks.

“I know,” Sabrina replies. 

“But how?” asks Zelda.

“Prudence and I put it together. Prudence said her father finally seemed happier in the months following Constance and the babies dying. And he seemed to single me out less in class. She started seeing less of him, and I started seeing less of you.”

“And you seemed happier too.” She added a little more quietly. 

Zelda had her hands in her lap, somewhat hiding her left hand with her right. She only now realized to do so. She looked at Sabrina who, so far, seemed to be taking it well.

Sabrina added, “And Prudence told me that her father’s birthday was yesterday, you weren’t home when I came back from school, and here you are in this.”

“Well clearly we underestimated you two. I’m sorry you two have seen less of us. But that will change because...” This next bit was harder for her, “...he proposed, and I said yes.”

Sabrina’s breath caught a little. She looked at her aunt, who looked as immaculate as ever, but could see that she was uncomfortable, and nervous. Auntie Zee didn’t often come to her room for heart to hearts. She was the one she turned to for more serious advice so she could the number of times her aunt has pulled up this chair for a talk. But this one was about her aunt, and not her. And Sabrina could tell just how nervous she was for Sabrina’s reaction, not the other way around. 

“Are you happy?” Sabrina starts.

Zelda looks at her and is thankful that Sabrina, in this moment, isn’t her father. And is so more emotionally available than both her or Edward ever was. This was Hilda’s influence. And she, in that moment, was quietly thankful for her sister.

“Yes.” She doesn’t want to share too much. It isn’t her nature but she wants Sabrina to be more than okay with this. She doesn’t want her to just tolerate it. Perhaps if she had a small amount of context. And the rest of the news.

“It’s not just that we are marrying though. We are also going to have a baby.”

Sabrina launched herself at Zelda. She pulled her into the tightest hug and Zelda felt herself stop breathing for a moment. “Auntie Zee!” 

Zelda suddenly remembers tiny Sabrina pining for a sibling or a playmate of any kind. She would watch her aunts patients come in and come out for their appointments. At least weekly little Sabrina would put her hands to one of their stomachs and ask for a baby. It hurt Zelda’s heart to know that Sabrina would never have the opportunity for a sibling, nor would she have a cousin. When Ambrose arrived she couldn’t have been more pleased to have a playmate, even one older than her. And Zelda and Hilda were relieved that Sabrina’s baby obsession came to an end. Or so she thought.

“I always wanted you to have a baby.” Sabrina pulls back and Zelda can see that she is lit up and so genuinely happy. 

Zelda laughs, “I was just remembering that.” Her smile fades a little. 

“Is Father Blackwood happy too? Does Prudence know?”

“Yes, he’s very happy. And he’s telling her today. But he also just found out last night. I think they were going to have their own birthday celebration for him today.”

Sabrina, a little bolder and pleased as punch, smirks at Zelda and touches the bow at her shoulder, “Oh Auntie Zee, you do always give the best presents.”

Zelda joins in with her, pleased this has gone well, all around. “Well, it wasn’t a planned present but yes, very much a gift.”

Sabrina sees that her aunt is relieved and happy.

“Is it a boy or a girl? When are you due? Can we have a baby shower?” Zelda sees that Sabrina is about to ask at least twenty more questions following this onslaught. 

“The baby is due in January, a year from now. I don’t even know what a baby shower is but it sounds terribly mortal, so no. And it’s too early to know if it’s a boy or a girl” But charmed by her niece’s happiness she adds, “Why don’t you ask Hilda for the spell, and you and Prudence can perform it, and be the ones to tell the rest of us.”

At that Sabrina pulls her into another tight hug, and Zelda can feel a tear or two on her neck. 

Zelda rubs her hands at Sabrina’s back. “I was very nervous telling you all of this. I know how you and Faustus didn’t get on in the beginning but I appreciate how well you’ve handled this. Thank you.”

Zelda releases her. “I love you, Auntie. And he clearly loves you so he can’t be all terrible. But if he hurts you, I’ll summon hellfire.”

“Well, praise Satan it won’t come to that.” Zelda moves to stand, places the chair back, picks up Sabrina’s dishes.

Just as she gets to the door she hears Sabrina, “Can I borrow this dress?”

Zelda blushes a little, she’s surprised, Sabrina has grown up so much. Sabrina in this moment is so like her. She’s going to break hearts. 

She turns around, “Yes, but remember, it’s only for birthdays. Now go back to bed and sleep it off.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews mean the world to me. Thank you all again for being so kind about my first story. Xx


	4. Chapter 4

Zelda had left only hours ago with a promise to return later, to catch up and make plans. She was nervous to tell her family, she had always been private and kept things close to her chest. Just like Faustus. Which was why he too was nervous. Nervous to tell Prudence. Since Constance’s death, over a year ago now, Faustus had tried his best to smooth their relationship. Zelda had encouraged him. Zelda remarked how much Prudence reminded her of Faustus. She was a good student in all of Zelda’s classes, and told Faustus that he needed to be there for his family. Like Zelda was for hers. In order to create a new life, Faustus had raised his house, and built a new one. One where Prudence would feel welcomed, even if she did live at the Academy most of the time. And also one in which Zelda might inhabit, if he were being honest. Prudence was now a regular guest, they had dinner at least once a week, and breakfast every Sunday. Getting to know her outside of the Academy had been interesting. Like him, she liked to cook. And they would both find recipes to make together, and it became their habit to make elaborate dinners and breakfasts. Both trying to impress the other. Prudence was to arrive at any moment for a late birthday celebration, and Faustus was worried to share all of the news. It had been a whirlwind of 24 hours but he’d never been happier. He hoped Prudence would take it well.

Prudence arrived laden with her weekend bag, a large beautifully wrapped gift, and a bag that looked full of ingredients. She dropped the things in the grand kitchen overlooking the back garden. She knew that the kitchen was the gem of the house, and found herself appreciating her father in a new way. He seemed looser here at home, and he didn’t cook and bake just for anyone. She was touched that he had reached out. He was the only family she had so of course she had reached back. 

She greeted him, and kissed his cheek in a hello. “Happy Birthday!” and as she took a seat in the counter stool she pushed the large box across the island to him. 

“You didn’t have to get me anything, Prudence. But thank you.”

“Well, to be honest, it’s not just for you.”

Faustus ripped open the wrappings and saw that Prudence had purchased them equipment to make pasta at home. Everything you could think of to make whatever you wanted.

“Thank you, we were just saying we needed a new challenge after mastering pastries.”

“Speaking of which,” Prudence unloaded the groceries, “French omelettes and fresh croissants?”

“Always.” They silently took to their tasks. Both working side by side working on the croissants to get started. After a while Faustus had worked up his courage. “So, I know you know that I’ve been seeing Zelda.”

“Yes, I like her. She’s my favorite professor at the Academy. She’s a staunch character. And stunning. So I get it.”

Faustus was happy to hear that. He’s had other remarks from students that they loved her. She was no-nonsense but clearly had a passion for teaching and it infected all of her students. And the choir had never sounded better. He took a breath, still nervous, “Yes, well, I’ve asked her to marry me.”

Prudence smiled, “Good, about time.”

Faustus laughed, “Well, I didn’t know you liked her that much.”

Prudence shrugged her shoulders, “I think she’s good for you. You two seem a little meant to be. It makes sense.”

Faustus, “I think so too. Also, there’s more.”

Prudence stilled her hands, wiped flour on her apron, and turned to look at him. “And?”

“Well, we are going to have a baby.” Prudence smiled. She kissed his cheek, “I’m happy for you two. But I’m also happy for myself, getting a sibling.”

Faustus was touched she considered it that way, and not like she was being replaced or pushed out. Because he wanted her to feel at home and that she always had a place here with him.

He reached his flour covered hand to take hold of hers. “Thank you for taking this so well. I’m sorry I’ve not been a better father to you. I don’t deserve you.”

She looked over a little teary, “We are making up for it now. It’s all we can do. You’ve always been there for me. Maybe not in the role of my father but you’ve always been a father figure to me. And now you are. It’s been nice getting to know you. But mainly, I just like croissants.” She nudged his shoulder with hers, and he smiled.

They continued with their breakfast preparations, and they sat together at the kitchen table overlooking the frost-covered garden. Prudence broke the silence, “Is Professor Spellman telling Sabrina today too?”

“Yes, she’s telling her family today, while I told mine.” She smiled across at her. Prudence was happy to be his family. “Though,” Faustus added, “she has more of a hurdle. She has to tell Ambrose and Sabrina. And we already know how Sabrina feels about me.”

“Well,” Prudence started, “Ambrose at least already knows that you were seeing one another, and hate to break it to you, but Sabrina knows too. I sort of told her, you know coming from a friend would be better. She’s fine with it. I think we both see that you two are better, and a little less stern, together.”

“But how does Ambrose know?” he asked.

“Well, umm, you two aren’t actually as discreet as you think you are. Have you noticed that neither Ambrose and I stop by your office anymore? I don’t want to be scarred for life.”

Faustus felt akward and he wasn’t used to feeling embarrassed. Lust was always a big part of his personality. Satan knows, Zelda too. It was just one part of the attraction. He coughed, “Noted. Sorry.”

Prudence laughed at her father’s uncomfortableness. “Anyway, so details. Boy or girl? Due date? Are you moving together here?”

Faustus was uncomfortable again, “Well we didn’t quite get to that,” Prudence smirks in understanding, “but maybe we should invite everyone over for dinner for tomorrow or next week? A small celebration. I’m sure Zelda will hate the spotlight with this but we do need pasta test subjects.”

Prudence smiled, “That we do.” They finished breakfast, and talked about what dishes they were most looking forward to making. Faustus Knew he would see Zelda tonight, and they could discuss getting everyone together. This baby and engagement had made him feel lighter and happier than he had been in years. Prudence sitting across from her father felt very much the same. Happy to be part of a growing family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this going slowly but I’m a little hooked on everyone. I have an end in mind but there will be probably at least ten more chapters. Also, reviews give me life. Xx


	5. Chapter 5

Like Sabrina, Zelda had slept some of the day off, and was now laying in bed willing herself to get up. Get up and not have a cup of espresso. It had been a largely emotional day, a happy one, but still draining. She was looking forward to seeing Faustus this evening to hear about how Prudence had taken the news. She had hoped well. Prudence had quickly become a favorite student. Her work was thorough and was always up for working hard to learn new material. She thought she was a good influence on Sabrina too, after all of the previous unpleasantness when Sabrina first started. Praise, Satan. 

She reached down to touch her stomach, and smiled. It was hard to believe in just twelve months the baby would be here. She had yet to feel any differently, but with all her experience she knew that would change. She swung her legs over the bed to get ready for the day. She knew she and Faustus had a lot to catch up and talk about but she was hoping for a quiet evening too. She chose a black silk blouse, a black pencil skirt, while she could still wear them, and her favorite black Louboutins. And she slipped on the diamond earrings Faustus had given her for her twentieth birthday. And the tennis bracelet from her nineteenth. She hasn’t worn them for over a century but now felt appropriate. Pleased with her appearance, as always, she walked downstairs to catch up with everyone before they left. Ambrose and Sabrina, who was now fully recovered, were heading out to yet another party with everyone from the Academy. Zelda wanted to tell Sabrina to take it easy but Zelda had been like that at her age and being told to slow down would have only spurned her into more partying. Hilda was heading to work in town, and then probably out too with her mortal. She was glad everyone returned to their routines, and she was again thankful she wasn’t just sitting at home waiting on them all.

She (apparated) herself just at the gate of Fautus’s house, wanting to walk up the long drive to take it in. Faustus had torn down his house, or burned it down rather, and built himself a new one. Zelda smiled to herself at the sheer amount of power it would take to do such a thing. Her heart fluttered a little too. She knew he wanted to start over after everything, including making a space where Prudence would feel welcomed. A space that didn’t have Constance written all over it. It made it easier for her too. Walking up the path she looked at the house. It was incredibly large for mostly just him and occasionally Prudence but his status as High Priest meant that he needed a house to match. The estate was grand and often reminded her of all of the English countryside homes she and her siblings would run around in during summers abroad. She couldn’t help herself imagining what the garden would look like if she and Hilda got their hands on it. As she got the to stairs she was about to knock when Prudence opened the door. 

“Professor Spellman! I’m so happy to see you. So sorry for almost running you over. Come in.” 

“Prudence, it’s good to see you. Please call me Zelda. Party tonight? I just left Sabrina and Ambrose heading out.”

Prudence looked like she was in a rush but she smiled at Zelda and they stood in the entryway. Prudence was wearing the least amount of a dress almost anyone could wear. These girls were all hormones and power. She wondered how many students were completely and secretly in love with Prudence, like so many of the students were with Faustus (and herself if she were being honest) back when they were at the Academy.

“Father told me to good news. I’m really happy for you two. Okay, I’m so sorry but I really do have to go. Looking forward to seeing everyone for dinner this week.” She gave Zelda a hug, Zelda hugged her back and was pleased she took it well. She had hoped their relationship had made the news easier. Prudence turned and saw her father at the stairs and quickly ran up and kissed him on the cheek. “Okay, for real, I’m late. Don’t wait up. I’ll probably be at Sabrina’s later anyway.” Zelda felt like she was going to need to start making double the hangover potions. 

She ran out the door and down the drive and disappeared in a flourish. Zelda turned to look at Faustus on the stairs. He was in black slacks, his perfectly white shirt, with some buttons undone at the neck, and his black suspenders. She felt like she would never tire of seeing him. He walked to her and pulled her into a searing kiss. Their tongues met and she ran her hand through his hair. He gripped her tightly at the waist. Wanting to feel her whole body on him. He doesn’t know how long they’ve been standing here making out like teenagers but he finds he doesn’t mind. She pulls away a little to catch her breath. He presses several kisses to her neck. “I’ve missed seeing these earrings,” he whispers into her neck. He runs his hands over her backside. “Me too,” she says.

He takes her hand and leads her into the study off of the hall. She loves this room, all dark wood and books. The faint smell of woodsmoke and expensive liquor. “I almost asked you if you wanted your usual,” he says standing at the drinks cart. She takes a seat in one of the large leather armchairs by the fire. He comes back with two glasses in hand, one his Scotch, and the other a tonic water with orange. He sits in the matching armchair next to her, “So, how did everyone take it?”

“Well. I’m surprised to be honest. I knew Ambrose and Hilda would be okay. But Sabrina did too. I should have remembered beforehand how much she loves babies. It was an easy sell.”

Faustus laughed, “Good. That’s quite a relief. You can see that Prudence took it well.”

Zelda sipped her drink, a little sad at not being able to share a cocktail with him before dinner anymore, “I’m glad, I’d hate for my favorite student to hate me.” 

Faustus turned his chair a bit and brought Zelda’s feet to rest in his lap. “How are you feeling?”

“Tired, to be honest. It’s been a long day. But I’m happy to be here now. Prudence mentioned something about dinner this week?”

“I thought maybe we could have everyone over for dinner. I felt like I had a million questions and maybe it would be easier to address them altogether. But we have to talk about it too. But let’s leave that for later.”

Zelda nodded, closed her eyes, and laid her head back against the chair as Faustus ran his hands over her legs. Faustus looked over at her, quite a sight with all of her diamonds glittering in the firelight. Especially her engagement ring. It was part of a set he had purchased a long, long time ago and here she was over a century later wearing them.

He put her left hand to his lips and kissed it. Touched her ring with his thumb to admire it and he could feel her eyes on him. 

“Was this the ring?” She asked.

“Yes.”

“And you’ve kept it all this time, after all these years?”

“Wish fulfillment I think but yes, it was always yours. Yours and yours only.”

The full depth of his love and commitment to her was surprising. She knew how she felt, even if she didn’t say it until last night. And even Faustus until then he hadn’t said a word. She felt it his feelings, but it had always been hard for them, two perfectionists, to open up to being vulnerable and speaking emotional words. Zelda looked at him and brought her hand to his face. He looked at her perfect face as she whispered, “I love you, and I should tell you more.” She lightly pressed her lips to his. It was a lot to admit regularly, but they were starting a new life together and it wouldn’t work if they couldn’t be honest about their feelings. She wanted Faustus to know that she was just as in it as he was.

When she pulled away Faustus was grinning and he said, “I love you too. The both of you. Very much. And fear I would be lax in my duties if I hauled you up the stairs now to have my way with you, and not to have fed you.”

Zelda laughed a little, “I am hungry, and will need sustenance for later.” He loved the naughty glint in her eye.

Zelda lightly helped with the dinner but mainly enjoyed watching Faustus in concentration on cooking. His sleeves rolled up and his quiet confidence in his work. He was good at everything he put his mind to and it had been such a turn on from day one. Zelda would hate to admit it but she was also pleased she found someone who would cook for her since she had no business or interest in the kitchen. Faustus plated their chicken paillard as she made motion to set the table in the dining room. “Let’s eat here,” Faustus made motion to the table in the kitchen overlooking the garden.

She set the table so they could look out. She knew this was his favorite spot in the house. As they sat and ate, she broke the silence, “I was remembering my summers in England with all the estate gardens and wondering if you had thought about this garden come spring.”

“Well, about that. I had hoped that maybe you would take charge. I’d like for you to live here. All of you. Satan knows there’s plenty of room, and it would feel nice to have this house full.” 

Zelda hesitated a bit, “All of us? Isn’t that too much? I can’t think Sabrina would want to abandon her childhood home, Ambrose would be pleased to never have to step foot in it ever again after all those years of house arrest, and Hilda, here? And we have the mortuary to run.”

“Zelda, it’s just something to think about. I would love you here, all of you. Sabrina, Ambrose and Prudence already spend most of their time at the Academy. I can’t think any of them would want to miss out on the baby, and they’d all have their own space here. And Hilda will be helpful with the baby, the garden, and she’s your sister. And you’re richer than Midas, Zelda, there’s no reason any of you need to run the mortuary unless you completely want to.”

Zelda thought for a bit. Between her, Hilda, and Ambrose they had all taken on new jobs, away from the mortuary. It had recently been a scramble to get everything done. “Of course I want to live together too, and here. Let’s bring it up to them at dinner. I also want to talk about Prudence.” 

Zelda took in a deep breath, “I think it’s important that you claim Prudence as your heir, no matter the sex of the baby. I don’t want her to feel that she’s being pushed out or doesn’t have as much standing in the family. I know that means that she could inherit your title of High Priest but I think she would be well-suited to it.” 

Faustus was surprised that Zelda felt so strongly about Prudence, and that unlike Constance she didn’t see Prudence as a threat but an asset. He reached his hand across to her. “You’re right. I’ve been wanting to do something for her, and this will be perfect. Thank you.”

He added, “I realized in my excitement I forgot to ask when the baby is due.”

“In a year, I’m just one month in. It’s too early to know if it’s a boy or a girl. But I did tell Sabrina that she and Prudence could get the spell from Hilda when the time is right to perform it and be the ones to let us know. She seemed so excited.”

Faustus grabbed their plates and went to clean up as Zelda picked up the book on the sideboard she had left there days before and brought it back to the kitchen table facing the garden. With her back to Faustus she flipped through the Gardens of England while looking out wondering the best way forward. She knew Hilda would be very on board for such a large garden project. 

Faustus smiled at Zelda bent over a book, he knew she was quietly planning the landscaping. He came up behind her slowly. Enjoying his view. Taking in her tight skirt that had ridden up, and her silk blouse. And he just now noticed the seams at the back of her hose following all the way down her legs and into her impossibly tall heels. He grinned. 

She was leaned over the table with her ass sticking out, too welcome an invitation he thought. He came up behind her and he gripped her waist to hold her close to him. She pushed back into him. He ground into her behind, and she let out a small moan. 

Shw straightened and turned her face to kiss and he caught her lips in a lingering kiss. She turned her body to face him to deepen the kiss. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist to close any and all space between them. She lightly bit his lip and her tongue sought entrance to his mouth. He moaned a bit into her mouth and he ground himself into her. She lowered his suspenders, and unbuttoned his shirt, and pulled the hem out of his pants. She ran her hands over his chest. Smiling as she noticed small bites and bruises all over his body. She always did like marking him. She decided he could use a few more. He gasped a little as she drew blood, and she pulled back and he crashed his mouth to hers. He enjoyed the metallic taste of his blood in her mouth. Zelda reached back to undo her skirt, let it fall and stepped out of it. Faustus ripped open her shirt and threw it from her. She was standing before him in a black lace bra with matching underwear, and her thigh highs, a garter belt and her heels. He ran his hands down her body. Lightly pulling at her garter belt.

“Are you trying to kill me?” Faustus said. 

She smiled, “Maybe. But I would very much miss my plaything.”

She reached out to undo his belt and pants and they dropped to the floor. 

He reached down to grip her ass, and lightly lifted her up so she was sitting on the table. She opened her legs wide as he undid at the ties on each side of her underwear. He ripped them from her and brought them to his face and inhaled. “So you missed me as much as I missed you then.” She looked at him, unembarrassed, “Maybe more. I’ve been feeling a little more voracious recently.”

Faustus thought it was hard to believe. She had always been a voracious lover. But here she was, on the kitchen table in close to nothing. 

“You know if everyone lives here you won’t be able to take me in just any room you like?” She pulled at the open sides of his shirt. He liked when she teased him. 

“Well, it is our house and I’ll have you in any room I like.” She grabbed the waistband of his boxers and pushed them down. She reached her hand out to touch his cock and said, “Well, what are you waiting for?”

Faustus gripped her waist as he pushed himself into her. She was so tight and hot that he had to remind himself to breathe. He made no motion to move, just enjoying this sensation for as long as he could. Zelda gripped his ass with her nails and dug in. 

“Impatient, are we?” Faustus looked down at her. 

Her eyes were fiery. He could tell she was frustrated but he wanted her to ask for it. He wanted to hear all of the filthy things she would say to spurn him on from her perfectly painted red lips. 

“Faustus, fuck me or I’ll actually kill you.”

He smiled, and pulled out of her and slammed into her. Hard. Repeatedly. Over and over. Her breathing had increased but he could tell she wanted more. She laid back across the table, and Faustus hooked her legs with his arms and set a punishing pace.

“Is this what you wanted Zelda? For me to fuck you like this on our table? In our kitchen? When just anyone could walk in?”

“Yes,” she replied breathlessly. She was so close, he could feel it. He wanted to hold out on her, ever the machochist. 

“Say what you want,” he replied.

“Please. Fuck me. Harder. Come in me. Please. I need it. I’m going to come. Come with me.” 

Faustus never felt more hard in all his life. He pounded into her. The table and Zelda lying on it were making all the noise in the world. 

She clenched around him beautifully as she screamed out his name. He came with her and cried out. He stilled his movements enjoying riding out their orgasms together, with her clenching and unclenching around him. He stayed within her as they both caught their breath. 

She sat up, and he thought she looked like she was literally glowing. She smiled. “Thank you for dessert, Faustus.”

He smiled, and kissed her long and deep. His hands tangled in her hair. “Dessert is my specialty.”

He pulled out of her; did his best to right his clothes quickly, and picked her up to carry her up the stairs and to bed. She rolled her eyes but made no motion to walk herself for being too tired.

He laid her down. Removed her remaining undergarments and shoes. Removed his clothing and laid in bed beside her. He pulled her close to him. He nuzzled his face into her neck, “When do you want to get married?”

“Soon, before I start to show.” 

Her eyes were closing and her breath was evening out. Faustus knew she would fall asleep soon. He was anxious to make her his wife, and thankful he didn’t have to wait too long.

For the second time in two days she was here in his bed with him. It started to feel more real and less likely that he had dreamed it all up.

He gave one last look at her pale skin almost matching the white silk sheets, her halo of red hair, and her diamonds sparkling in the candlelight, and then he joined her in sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited a couple of the previous chapters so if you see little changes know that I know. Also, I forgot Witches are pregnant for thirteen months. Zelda is due in January.
> 
> And, finally, I have a tumblr. It’s a Zelda aesthetic but also just pretty. It’s SpellwoodManor.
> 
> Thanks for all of the reads, kudos, and reviews. Y’all have been so nice. Xx


	6. Chapter 6

The week passed quickly by. Zelda stayed mostly at her house, and she missed Faustus but she wanted to soak up some of these last months with her family, here in their home. She didn’t find herself one for nostalgia usually but things were changing quickly and she wanted to slow down a bit to enjoy them. Though she was very much looking forward to the next chapter. She and Faustus only had stolen moments between classes, and after classes. Zelda enjoyed being a tease, as always. But it was beginning to drive Faustus mad.

Saturday finally arrived and Zelda, Hilda, Ambrose, and Sabrina formed a circle and apparated to the gates of Faustus’s house. None of them had seen Father Blackwood’s house. Zelda barely said a word about it but they were not prepared for the exquisite manor home that stood in the distance.

“Auntie, you said his house was nice. No details. This is basically a castle.” said Sabrina.

“Well, it is nice, and it certainly isn’t a castle. Honestly, your European tour cannot come soon enough if that’s what you think.”

They walked up to the house and Prudence invited them in. She certainly made this easier, to have a friend at dinner was a balm for Sabrina, and probably Ambrose too. 

Prudence showed them to the dining room as Faustus carried out the last dishes. He, as always, was dressed to the nines. And Zelda, in her navy velvet dress, was thankful her family dressed for the occasion. He greeted them all and kissed Zelda chastely on the cheek. 

The dining table was round, easy for discussion. Zelda flanked by Hilda and Faustus, Prudence to Faustus’s right, Sabrina to Hilda’s, followed by Ambrose. They had much to get to. 

Faustus stood at his place to make a toast, “Thank you all for coming to dinner. I know we have much to celebrate and talk about but I wanted to take a moment to thank you all. Zelda and I,” he reached down to place his hand on hers, “are grateful that you have all shared in our happy news. It’s meant the world to us. I hope this becomes a new beginning for our families.” He raised his glass of champagne to toast everyone, save Zelda with her water-filled coupe. He leaned down to kiss her. Zelda was a little flustered. Despite their history, she wasn’t used to displays of affection. Certainly not in front of her family. And certainly not on purpose. What her family members had walked in on had been another thing entirely.

Ambrose couldn’t help himself, “Auntie Zee, are you blushing?”

She glared at him, “Certainly not,” and quickly took another sip of her water.

Sabrina spoke up, “Father Blackwood, Prudence told me that you made dinner for us. What are we having?”

“Yes, Prudence and I cook together and recently we decided to tackle pasta and Italian cuisine. Tonight we are having roasted beet tartare, wild arugula salad, pappardelle bolognese, rabbit with chanterelles, and dessert is olive oil cake with gelato. Please enjoy.”

The only noise in the room was everyone eating. Almost no words spoken save to comment on the meal. Zelda knew that they were a little blown away by the dinner, she was too. 

Prudence looked at her father pleased that their meal had gone over so well. 

Hilda broke the silence, “Have you always cooked, Father Blackwood?”

“Please, call me Faustus. Yes, I used to cook with my Nanny. I used to sit and watch her make all sorts of sweets and breads. She always encouraged me, and I started to realize that in any time of stress, or happiness really, I’d find myself in the kitchen baking bread or making macarons.”

Sabrina was surprised to even hear this much about Father Blackwood. Prudence had often spoken of how much of a changed man he seemed but seeing it with her own eyes was something else entirely. He clearly doted on and adored Auntie Zee. Maybe she should just get to know him better.

“I know we haven’t worked out everything and combining the families is a lot. So let’s maybe sit here and figure it all out together so we only have to do this once. And I can promise cake and gelato as a reward.”

Everyone started in at once. 

“When is the baby due again?”  
“Is it a boy or a girl?”  
“Can we please do a baby shower?”  
“Where will you raise the baby?”  
“When is the wedding?”

Faustus and Zelda knew everyone had held all of their questions for the dinner and so there was no way around it but through.

Zelda addressed the table, “The baby is due in January. There are twelve months left, and it’s far too early to know if it’s a boy or a girl. If you value your lives, there will absolutely be no baby shower. And we plan to raise the baby here. The wedding will be soon. We haven’t worked out details. Follow-up questions?”

Faustus was pleased to see that Zelda dealt with this family meeting like it was one of her seminar classes. Even Hilda raised her hand. “Yes, sister.” 

“Are you going to want help with the baby? I mean, we both know they’re so much work.”

Faustus took the lead, “Yes, quite right. That brings us to this proposal. We would all like you to feel as though you have a home here. You would all have your own space, plenty of it, as you can see.”

Sabrina broke the silence, for the first time this evening Zelda could see her temper flare, “But what about our house? The mortuary?”

Zelda spoke up, “We would never get rid of our ancestral home, Sabrina. The house has been in our family ever since we moved to this continent. But I would like to move, here, with Faustus. And I’m beginning to have my doubts about continuing the mortuary. You know we run it for sacrificial reasons but also so you could have some contact with the mortal community. But I have found that all of us recently have been pulled in different directions and pursued other things. Hilda spends a lot of time in town, and tending to all of us. You and Ambrose spend most of the time at the Academy. I’ve been enjoying teaching at the Academy and frankly it’s become difficult to tend to the mortuary. Do you all feel the same?”

Hilda and Ambrose nodded. Sabrina didn’t, but she had always been too young to help, and frankly didn’t find it that interesting.

Zelda added, “There’s absolutely no reason the house needs to change, it can stay the exact same way. But when the baby gets here, and hopefully before, I would like to be settled here. I would like to see you, as much as I do now.”

Hilda reached for her sister’s hand, a little teary, “I would like to be here for the baby, of course, Zelds. If you don’t mind.”

Zelda smiled at her sister, “Of course not, Hilda. I expect you to be here, who else is going to change diapers?” Hilda knew this was possibly the most she would get from Zelda. But she also knew Zelda needed her around for so much more. They were sisters, there was nothing going to change that. 

Ambrose added in, “Yeah, ‘course, I’ve been done with that house for years. Sorry, Sabrina. It’s just I’ve been cooped up too much there. And I won’t miss the mortuary since I now get to work at the Academy.”

Sabrina was only partially sated. “Fine, but the house doesn’t change a bit. We keep every single room the same. I know I don’t spend as much time there but it’s still my house.”

Hilda looked at Sabina, “It will always be your house, pet. No one is trying to replace it. Think of it as though you’re adding, and not taking something away.” Sabrina looked at little relieved after her pep talk. This was one of the reasons why Zelda needed her sister around.

Prudence turned to Sabrina, “Your room is next to mine, if that makes you feel any better.”

“Wait, we already have rooms here?” Everyone at the table was surprised saved Faustus and Prudence.

Faustus began, “Well, I did want to try to bribe you all with dinner and rooms. Prudence and I worked on the rooms this morning. She felt she knew what you all would like.”

He stood to clear the table, and Ambrose helped him. They brought in the cake and gelato. A happy and peaceful silence came across the room again. 

Zelda looked over to Faustus, placed her hand on his thigh and dug in her nails. He almost yelled when he remembered. 

“Prudence, Zelda and I have talked and we would like for you to become my heir. You’re my child, and the oldest, and no matter what the sex is of this baby, it will be you who takes my place, should you want it.”

Prudence was speechless. She knew this was a great honor but certainly not one she ever dreamed of for herself. She simply wanted a family. Prudence kissed her father on the cheek, and rushed to hug Zelda. “Thank you so much, this means so much to me.” Zelda felt her eyes water a bit. Prudence pulled away, too overwhelmed to continue to dwell on it at the moment. She turned towards Ambrose and Sabrina, “So do you want a tour now?”

“Yes!” they said in excitement. Sabrina’s heart had warmed even more after hearing Father Blackwood’s plan for Prudence. She rushed up the stairs after her and Ambrose.

Their rooms were off of the staircase to the right in basically an entire wing. Prudence’s room and bathroom were gigantic and glamorous, next door was Sabrina’s elegant but basically empty to do with whatever she wanted with it, and next to Sabrina’s suite was Ambrose’s. Ambrose’s like Sabrina’s was empty save for a a silk robe hanging in the closet that Prudence got him. Off of their rooms they shared their own living space. It was extravagant. And it was wonderful.

They all smiled thinking of the parties they could throw. 

——

Zelda and Faustus led Hilda to their wing of the house. Zelda hadn’t explored many of the rooms because they were mostly empty spaces. Faustus wanted to adapt them based off of need, and she had only just agreed to live here with him and he wanted her opinion. He led them past their suite and down the hall towards the front of the house. He opened a door and behind it was a completely empty white space large enough for three bedrooms and bathrooms and a sitting room. Faustus looked at Zelda and Hilda.

“I didn’t design these because I felt like you two would want to decide together. It’s too much magic for you to help, Zelda, I’m sorry, but tell us what you want for the nursery and Hilda and I can work on it. Hilda, what do you want for your rooms?”

Hilda, for one of the first times, was getting her own space and she was so terribly glad. They all talked and got to work.

Hilda’s rooms started at the front of the house, with a large bedroom, an en-suite bathroom, a sitting room with a door that connected to the nursery, and the nursery had another door that connected to Zelda and Faustus’s master bedroom. 

When it came time for the nursery Zelda was quiet. It was very different being pregnant and then realizing that this person would soon be here. It made her extraordinarily nervous and happy at the same time. 

She slowly spoke in detail what she wanted with the nursery. She took both Faustus and Hilda by surprise. But they found themselves both choked up a bit when they realized how long she may have dreamt of this, and how she probably drew a line under it after so many years.

They all three stepped back to look at the creamy white nursery. It looked like the coziest and most welcoming room they had ever seen. There was white plush wool carpeting, pistachio and cream striped wallpaper, built-in bookcases fit for a library, a wallpapered ceiling with glint gold stars, and in the middle of the room, the antique brass crib that Faustus somehow managed to conjure from here. It was the crib that every Spellman had slept in when they were babies. Sabrina being their last.

Hilda slipped away into her suite to give Zelda and Faustus some space. 

Zelda stood with her hands on the crib, examining it. Surprised to see it. Surprised by this whole room. Surprised to be pregnant after all these years of harboring this little secret deep within her heart.

Faustus walked up to stand behind her. He wrapped his arms around her, pressed his face into her neck, as he felt her cry silently. She cursed herself and her hormones for all of the crying she had done recently. She turned around to face Faustus and he brushed some tears from her cheeks, and held her face in his hands. She quietly spoke, “It’s...hard to believe it’s real.”

He kissed her, and pressed his hands to her abdomen where their child was growing. She covered his hands with hers, and he said, “I love you both so much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to hear what you think of the story so far, what you’d like to see, or where you think it’s going.
> 
> Feel free to find me at SpellwoodManor on tumblr for some Aunt Zelda aesthetic. Xx


	7. Chapter 7

————

The hour was late when both the Spellmans and the Blackwoods had finished their designs. Pleased with the results, and pleased to have conjured their dream spaces, everyone spent the night. 

Faustus rose early, despite the late bedtime after pressing Zelda into their bed and showing her just how much he loved her.

He glanced down at her, placed a light kiss to her shoulder before donning his robe and slippers. It was his duty as host to make sure breakfast would be ready for everyone. 

As the quiche and pastries baked, Faustus sat down at the counter with a pen and the Sunday’s NYT crossword in hand. 

He heard someone on the stairs and hoped it wasn’t Zelda. She certainly needed more sleep after all of her writhing beneath him. 

He was surprised to see a white blonde head poke around the corner. “Ah Sabrina, good morning to you. How did you sleep?”

“Father Blackwood, I didn’t mean to disturb you. I smelled pastries and coffee.”

“Nonsense, you didn’t disturb me. Please call me Faustus. Can I fix you a plate?”

Sabrina nodded. Faustus added a slice of quiche, some berries, and a petite pain au chocolate croissant to her plate and sat it in front of her.

“What’s this?” She pointed to his newspaper.

He sat beside her, “I’m afraid you’ve caught me in a terrible habit. I secretly love the mortal crosswords and do them every morning.”

Sabrina smiled and took a bite of food, “And in pen no less!” She took another bite, “This is amazing, thank you.”

Faustus motioned towards the pen, “I know it’s incredibly pretentious but I find it stops me from running through it quickly.”

Sabrina leaned in, “I do the crossword too. I don’t always get it because Auntie Zee reads a new paper every day but when I get an English-language one I always finish it.”

Faustus, “Well, your secret is safe with me. I’ll make sure you get your own delivery of the New York Times here and at school.”

“Can I ask you something?” Sabrina started.

“Of course.” He sat down his pen and turned to her. She suddenly looked serious.

“Why are you being so nice? I mean what are you getting out of it? I thought you hated me and the rest of my family. My father surpassed you and became the High Priest. Surely you resent him.”

“Ah, I see. I’m afraid to say you don’t have the full story. We have a gossipy coven and it can be hard to pull truths from it. When I tutored your Father I had been seeing someone, I was due to take my position soon as High Priest. I was about to propose to her but before I could she left me, and in my devastation I left the Church. Edward succeeded me, and after learning my whereabouts centuries later he sought me out and brought me back into the fold. It was your father and the Church Of Night that reformed me from my years away. He was the one who arranged my marriage to an Academy schoolmate of ours, Constance. My life had suddenly turned around simply because your father brought me back. When your father died, I succeeded him. My duty as High Priest is to set others on the same path, the same path that helped me. I knew your father would want his child to grow up in the Church, just like your Aunts did. I’m sorry you felt like I didn’t care for you or harbored resentment, but my wish was to push you in the same way that Edward had pushed me. I wanted to repay Edward in the only way I knew I could, to help his daughter along the same path. I see that I was harsh but I felt like that was what worked for me. I should have realized.”

Sabrina was surprised she had never heard any of this. She had missed out on so much family history. Aunt Zelda wasn’t the most forthcoming.

“Was the woman who left you Aunt Zelda?”

Faustus sighed, “It’s not fully my story to tell, but yes.”

“So you’ve always been in love with her? For actual centuries?!” Sabrina asked. She could feel that they had a long history but she didn’t until this very moment realize just how long it was. 

“Yes,” was Faustus’s only reply.

“Why did she leave? Surely you’ve talked about it.” Sabrina asked, now having a taste and wanting to know everything. 

“Like I said before, this isn’t fully my story. You know your Aunt is a private person, if you have questions, you should ask her. But Sabrina,” he touched her shoulder as he stood, “know that there might be a reason why she doesn’t want to talk about it.”

Zelda had descended the staircase soon after Sabrina but stayed hidden, looking forward to hearing how Sabrina and Faustus faired. She was touched by Sabrina’s concern, but more importantly, she was moved by Faustus and his story. She never knew the fallout of her leaving. She simply left, wanting to leave every single thing behind. She assumed her ever brilliant brother had simply surpassed Faustus, not that Faustus left. She’s surprised she never ran into him when they were both escaping their duties on the East Coast. His disappearance and time away from the church explained Prudence to some degree. She was thankful that Edward had brought him back, but secretly resentful of him arranging Faustus’s marriage to Constance. But Edward never seemed to understand the depth of her feelings for Faustus. 

She pretended she heard nothing and rounded the corner as though she had just awoken. 

“Good morning,” she greeted them both, as Faustus stood to make her a plate of breakfast. The others arrived soon after, and they all shared their first breakfast in the house.

Faustus asked the table, “So how did everyone find the house and their first night of sleep? Should we keep it or do I need to burn it down and rebuild again?”

Hilda laughed, “Oh you’ll do nothing of the sort, it’s lovely. Thank you.”

Sabrina and Ambrose nodded in agreement. 

“Wonderful, I’m so pleased.” 

Zelda had been quiet contemplating the news she heard earlier so she had to ask Prudence what she had said.

“Oh, I was wondering if you had thought more about the wedding.” All heads turned towards Zelda waiting for her answer.

“Faustus and I thought sooner would be better. I’d like something small and quiet.”

Faustus was somewhat surprised to hear the news. He looked at her, “Zelda, you know that as a High Priest I am not afforded that luxury. We have to invite the entire coven, the Academy, and the other covens along the coast. It’s tradition.”

He felt awkward explaining this in a room full of everyone. Not wanting to argue about a happy occasion. He also thought she would be happy with the trappings of a traditional wedding of a High Priest. 

Zelda too felt awkward about a public disagreement. She addressed the table in a calm voice. “Clearly we need to work it out but it will be soon.”

They finished their breakfasts, all headed in different directions. Ambrose, Sabrina, and Prudence off to the Academy to catch up on work, school work, and friends. Hilda leaving to head into town at the shop.

Faustus worked in the study, and then sought out Zelda upstairs.

She had readied herself for the day and sat primly on a chair in their sitting room reading her Satanic Bible. Ever the devout witch.

She made no motion towards him, and he could feel she was still upset with him about the wedding.

He sat in the chair next to hers, and only then did she lower her book and acknowledge him.

“I don’t know why Edward could marry a mortal no less in his own private ceremony when he was High Priest but I’m not afforded the same.”

“Zelda, you know that Edward flouted convention, you also know that he traded Sabrina’s name in that book to do so. It’s a large bargain to make. I’m also surprised to hear why you’re so upset. I thought you would want a traditional wedding with all of the trappings.”

She felt at a loss for words. “I….”

She started again. “I guess I feel like you’ve already done this before, and that I’ll be your second wife. And you know how the coven and all of the teenagers at school are.”

“I see,” Faustus replied. “Everyone will know we are together, they will know soon, when you start to show. I’ve already heard students whisper as to your engagement ring. I’m proud to have you as my wife, I’m unashamed. The students adore you, and knowing them they wouldn’t dare say an ugly word about you. As far as the coven goes, everyone knows my prior marriage was arranged. It was a loveless one too, as you well know. It was about convenience. I want to celebrate this one, it’s not just that it’s required of us, but I want everyone to celebrate the good news with us. The students, our families, and the coven.”

Zelda wasn’t one to concede her point easily but she understood how Faustus felt too. And before she left him, she too envisioned a traditional wedding worthy of a High Priest. She had pictured herself at the altar with Faustus standing next to her. It was hard to admit she cared about it after trying to banish it from her thoughts for decades.

“And you don’t think I’m too old to walk down the aisle as a bride?” Faustus laughed at how absurd it is.

“Zelda,” he reached for her hand, “I know we deal with actual children all of the time, and it’s easy to feel old around them, but it’s important to remember how young we actually are for witches. Had we married at twenty we would have been the youngest in our coven’s history to have married. I should not have given in to the arranged marriage, I’m sorry. I only ever wanted you as my wife and equal. Please don’t deny yourself what you want because I was foolish.”

Zelda looked down at her engagement ring. Faustus was right. They were still so young. Even being hundreds of years old. And he was the only man she had ever considered marrying. She didn’t want to flout convention, she didn’t want to disappoint Faustus and the Dark Lord, and she didn’t want to deny herself the happiness of the wedding celebration.

“You’re right,” she said as she stood and sat in Faustus’s lap. She kissed him, pleased to have made a decision and pleased to no longer be angry with him and herself. 

Although the kiss started sweetly, it turned passionate when Faustus slipped his tongue in her mouth. She was laid back in his arms, while Faustus held her head in the crook of his arm, and his other hand explored underneath her dress. He broke the kiss, and bunched up her dress so she move her legs to straddle him. 

Sitting upright, she held his face in her hands, and pressed her nails into his face, “I don’t like fighting with you,” she said as she brought her lips to his, and she ground herself into his lap.

“I don’t either but I do like making up.” He held her waist as she continued to push herself into him. If she didn’t stop moaning and grinding into him he just might lose it here like he was some teenager with a witch on his lap for the first time. Her breath was hot on his ear as she continued her fully clothed attack. He remembers when this used to be as far as they would go. For fear of someone walking in on them and not having enough time to right their clothes. Dresses, skirts, and thigh highs changed all that. He smiled at the memory. 

He held her to him and stood. He brought her over to their bed and sat her on it. He shed his robe and got rid of the rest of his clothing as quickly as possible. Zelda sat motionless, fully clothed, watching Faustus. She reached out her hand to stroke him and saw his eyes close as soon as she touched him. He exhaled loudly. She slid off the bed and stood. She continued her ministrations and backed him into a chair at their bedside. She sat him back and kneeled before him. 

“Zelda, you’ll regret this if you keep playing with me like this.”

She brought her mouth down on him and took him in completely. She added a hand, as she bobbed her head up and down. Sucking him and drawing her hand along his length. He reached his hand down to her head and tangled it in her hair. She looked up at him with his cock still in her mouth. He almost came at that very moment. Despite their positions, he knew how much she got off on being in control in times like these. She loved having him literally come undone in her hands, and mouth as it were. A simple touch or look from her would have him hard in an instant. A powerful witch indeed.

“Zelda,” he started. But she made no pause, and continued her ministrations. She could tell he was close, and was pleased. 

Faustus cried out her name as he came and Zelda never let up. She swallowed every last drop. As Faustus tried to catch his breath, and gain any sort of coherency, Zelda looked up at at him through her lashes and smiled as she licked him clean. She was out to kill.

His hand was still in her hair, and in his silkiest voice he said, “You know, I had something much more equally pleasurable for us both when I sat you on the bed.”

She stood, still completely dressed and immaculate, looking so unlike she fucked him with her mouth less than a minute ago. 

“Yes, well, I’m already dressed and ready for the day. And we have wedding planning to get to.” 

He swore that she winked at him. He had hoped she knew what she was getting into because he would not make this an easy day for her. By the end of it she would be begging for him, wedding planning or no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone did a great breakdown of the ages of the Spellmans on tumblr, so while it’s not super important to the story, I found it interesting. It’s reblogged on my SpellmanManor tumblr.
> 
> I hope you’re enjoying the story so far! I’ll try to continue to update regularly. Xx


	8. Chapter 8

Zelda and Faustus arrived at the church to plan the ceremony. It was easy enough since Faustus was the High Priest and the ceremony was so structured with a black mass, readings, and songs. 

Zelda would have her choir perform, pleased already that both Prudence and Sabrina were the soloists of the Satanic choir. Hilda and Ambrose would do the readings, choosing whatever they thought best. The High Priest in Maine, who Faustus liked, would perform the ceremony. Zelda sat in a pew engrossed in a book. Faustus had finished his call with Father Hawthorne, and had set the wedding for two weeks away. Which was plenty of time to let everyone know, and make the rest of the arrangements. 

Faustus sat next to Zelda, and he saw she was reading an old copy of ancient marriage rites. The church had done away with most of the rites in favor of less strict commitments. Many witches had stopped marrying because of them, and thus the birth rate had dropped and the church the became worried about its survival. It had mostly fallen out of favor. Faustus didn’t know the last time he had married anyone under them but with the interest Zelda was paying to them he wondered what ran through her head.

She turned to him, almost knowing, “Faustus, would you consider marrying under the old rites?”

With all his years of studying for his priesthood he will knew immediately of what she was asking of him, “Yes,” he replied quickly. Not even needing to think it over. Mind, body, magic, and soul were not easily given hence the marriage reform, but he wanted to give her everything, and she clearly felt the same.

“Just like that?,” she asked. 

“Just like that,” he responded. She was surprised he replied as quickly as he did. She knew he knew what he was agreeing to. 

They would bind themselves to one another, they would be unable to divorce or separate, their magic would combine making them both more powerful but it came at a price, if one died, so did the other. They had lived for too long without one another. Neither could bear the thought to do so now, after they had found happiness. 

Zelda touched his hand and brought it to her lips. “Thank you.” She herself had not seen an ancient rite ceremony, she doubts anyone in the coven has or even remembers them, other than Faustus. While she didn’t suggest it to prove a point, it did show everyone how serious there were, and thus this was less of a point for gossip. There would be no other wife for Faustus. She had always been a little bit possessive. 

She still had some plans to make but she needed Hilda, Sabrina, and Prudence’s help. There was still time for dresses, cake, jewelry, etc.

They finished their plans in Faustus's office at the church. The reception to be held at Faustus's house, Blackwood Estate. He was already looking forward to conjuring a ballroom at the back of the house. It was a nice opportunity to see the students outside of school, and he doubt many had even been to a witch wedding, and if they had, they certainly would not have seen one with the old rites. 

“How should we tell the students?” Zelda asked. Still anxious of their reaction. 

“I’ll make an announcement before classes start tomorrow, and I can send word to the coven this evening. I assume we are keeping the baby secret for now?”

“Yes, I think that’s best. It’s still early. And I’d prefer to celebrate one thing at a time.”

Faustus agreed. “I know you said to not worry about how the students react but I really hope they don’t see me as sleeping my way to the position. I’m just now settling in, and I feel like I have earned their respect. I don’t want to go backwards.”

“Zelda, no one will think that. I cannot convey how much the students love you. They also certainly know how powerful you are, so there’s a very healthy dose of scared and respect for you. I can’t imagine how dumb someone would have to be to say something.”

———

And yet that was precisely what happened come Monday morning. Faustus gathered all of the students in the lobby of the Academy.

Faustus stood with Zelda next to him as he addressed the students. “Students, I have good news.” He reached for Zelda’s hand, doing her best to look as calm as she regularly did, “I have asked Professor Spellman to marry me.” The students cheered and clapped. Faustus and Zelda smiled. A little relieved.

“And what’s more, we will be married the Friday after next. There will be no school as this is a high holiday since I am your High Priest. You are all invited to the wedding and the reception at Blackwood Manor. We are looking forward to sharing this special occasion with you.” He kissed Zelda’s hand. The students went a little wild with their cheers, but Zelda was happy they took it well. 

“Now, off you go to classes.”

The bell rang and Zelda headed to her first choir class. When she walked in everyone, including Sabrina and Prudence, gave her a round of applause and congratulated her. In the hullabaloo, she heard her least two favorite students snicker at something she only caught a couple of words of.

“Misters Bradford and Standish, would you like to share with the rest of us?” Zelda asked with fire in her eyes.

The entire class turned to them. Unsurprised that it was them but surprised they had the audacity to take on Professor Spellman, and indirectly, Father Blackwood himself.

Smiling, Mr. Standish replied, “No, Professor Spellman.” He grinned at Mr. Bradford clearly thinking he was funny and charming. Oh, teenagers. But today (and every day) was the wrong day to fuck with her.

Zelda started, “Actually, I think we’d all like to hear. Go ahead.”

Now they looked nervous. Good, she thought. Now she was getting somewhere. “No, it’s nothing nevermind.”

“I didn’t ask, gentlemen.” Zelda snapped her fingers and compelled them to repeat what they had said.

The classroom was deadly quiet. 

Mr. Bradford was compelled to speak, and despite trying to fight it, his mouth opened and he spoke, “I said, ‘Of course you and Father Blackwood are together, you eye fuck each other every time you’re in the same room.”

Mr. Standish replied, “And I said, ‘If you were my wife, I’d do way more than simply eye fuck you.”

Zelda, in all of her boiling anger, was absolutely calm. This was exactly what she wanted to avoid. Prudence and Sabrina stared at one another both understanding the full capacity of anger each of their guardians held.

“Well, gentlemen, this indeed has been hilarious. Follow me, I’m sure Father Blackwood would love to hear this too.”

“Students, please pick up where we left off last week. If I am not back before please feel free to excuse yourselves.” 

Zelda was on the edge looking forward to what Faustus would do to them, and worried for what Faustus would do to them.

She exited and the boys followed her. The only sound was her clicking heels on the marble hallway.

She knocked at his office door. “Come in,” he looked up from his desk of papers, and smiled when he saw Zelda.

“Hello, my dear,” he stopped, her face was deadly. She entered and behind her were Mr. Standish and Mr. Bradford. He should have known.

Faustus stood. Anger already boiling. In Zelda’s time she had yet to bring a student here for discipline. Mostly she doled it out herself but mostly, she didn’t have to. 

“Gentlemen, to what do I owe the pleasure?” The boys were quiet. Too quiet, they didn’t even look at Faustus.

“Speak,” he hissed. 

Zelda snapped her fingers again.

Mr. Bradford spoke, “I said, ‘Of course you and Father Blackwood are together, you eye fuck each other every time you’re in the same room.”

Mr. Standish replied, “And I said, ‘If you were my wife, I’d do way more than simply eye fuck you.”

Faustus leaned over his desk, the bookshelves shook, the window panes rattled, and the fire stoked as if on its own. The boys who had been standing in front of Faustus’s desk suddenly sat in the chairs behind them. Zelda stood by the door, a little impressed by his silent power when provoked. Faustus composed himself, walked around to the front of his desk, and stood before them. He crossed his arms. Better to restrain himself.

In his silken voice he spoke, “You have made the gravest error, gentlemen. You have been grossly disrespectful to my fiancée, and by extension, to me. You owe Professor Spellman an apology.”

The boys looked scared, and they slowly turned around and looked at Zelda and whispered, “I’m sorry, Professor Spellman.” The boys turned back around to face Faustus.

He looked calm and cool. The opposite of what they felt. “You two are suspended until further notice. I will be calling your parents to work out what to do with you both. You will both be removed from Professor Spellman’s classes.  
Permanently. Now pack up your bags immediately to return home. Find Brother Ambrose and he will escort you home.”

The boys turned to leave, and Faustus couldn’t help himself. 

“The only reason you both are leaving in one piece is because I don’t hurt children. When the day arrives that you return to the Academy, I expect to see gentlemen and gentlemanly behavior. And I expect you to arrive with a proper apology to both myself and Professor Spellman. Now, be gone.”

Faustus made motion towards the door and it opened. The boys quickly walked out and to their dormitory. Zelda closed the door behind them.

“I told you students would talk.” There was a smile in her voice. Less annoyed now after Faustus dealt with them.

“Yes, well, I’m sorry you had to deal with them. They think they can get away with anything. I don’t understand their popularity. It’s the least eloquent thing someone could say. And also, I don’t ‘eye fuck you.”

“Oh really? Just me then.” She smirked.

He walked over to her and pushed her back up against the door. And crushed his face to hers. It was hot and demanding. He was possessive. She was his. It wasn’t new to Faustus that many of the students had a crush on Zelda, clearly they had good taste. But how dare anyone say something to her like that. He needed to make her his. He thought seeing the engagement ring on her finger day in and day out would be enough of a mark. But no. He clawed at her jacket. Of course she would have throngs of admirers wearing simply a demure Chanel suit. He wondered how many would be stricken dead if they could see her in the flesh. 

He opened her jacket, threw it to the floor, ripped off her silk shirt. He needed more of her. To touch her skin. Feel it under his hands, and leave his mark on her skin. He bit her neck and caressed her breasts through the lace of her bra. Zelda’s breath hitched. She was used to being taken quickly in Faustus’s office but this was different. This was Faustus jealous. Good, she thought. Now he knows how it feels. 

He took reached up her thighs and pulled her panties from her. She grabbed at his belt, and pants, trying to undo them quickly. Faustus helped her and pulled himself from his pants. He lifted Zelda up and she sheathed herself on him and wrapped her legs around his waist.

“Fuck, Zelda,” he cried out. He gripped her ass and pounded into her against his office door, unsure how long he would last. Unsure how well this door would hold. Zelda was pleased with his lust and jealousy. 

“I’d hate for anyone to think you don’t fuck your soon to be wife, Faustus.” She whispered into his ear.

She whimpered as he quickened his pace. She would feel this tomorrow she knew. He brought his mouth down and sucked at her right breast through the lace of her bra as he palmed and pinched the other. Zelda felt overwhelmed by him, she felt white hot, and ready to burst. 

“Faustus,” she moaned. He could feel she was close, she was clenching at him. 

“Come with me. Now.” He pumped into her twice more as his orgasm came hard and fast. She joined him. Her inner walls clenching him hard and milking every last drop. 

Faustus took one last bite at her shoulder, and let her down. They silently righted their clothing and dressed. 

As she was about to open the door and head back to class, Faustus grabbed her again and kissed her. 

Faustus quirked an eyebrow at her. “Zelda, you look properly fucked. And I say that in a loving way. You might want to conjure a scarf.” He pressed a nail into a quickly-forming bruise on her lily white neck. 

She pulled him towards her and dipped her head to his neck, and bit down on him. She could feel she drew blood. He hissed.

She pulled away, licked her lips, and opened the door. 

Standing there was Ambrose and the two boys. They were probably waiting for further instructions. Clearly they all had heard them against the door, or at the very least the end of it by the looks on their faces.

“Oh for fuck’s sake,” Faustus said in an unusual display of disarray. 

Zelda was close to mortified, Ambrose had already spoken to her about this and here they were again. She wasn’t even sure she didn’t have blood on her lips still. He moved to stand next to her and pointed at her lips. He grinned. The taunting she would have to endure would be endless. 

Faustus, pulling himself up to his full height and seriousness, addressed Mr. Bradford and Mr. Standish, “Well gentlemen, if either of you mention this to a single soul you will pray to Satan I simply physically assaulted you.” 

He stepped towards them and glared down at them, “Do not underestimate me. Now, go home. You are still suspended.”

Ambrose moved near the boys and escorted them out of the Academy.

Zelda turned to look at Faustus, and as she fixed his collar the bell rang. They parted, they had classes to get on with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr SpellwoodManor is updated regularly. I’ll add chapters there too, in case that’s helpful to anyone to stay updated there. It’s also full of pretty things, all CAOS, Zelda, Faustus related. 
> 
> I sincerely hope you’re enjoying the story! Thank you for sticking with me for this long.


	9. Chapter 9

Zelda returned home after an otherwise uneventful day. She found Prudence and Sabrina at the kitchen table with Hilda. They were all laughing.

Zelda walked in and sat down too. “What’s happening?” Hilda got up to grab some tea for Zelda and as she was pouring she looked at Zelda. 

“Well, I doubt you’ll approve but I guess the girls just paid a visit to your troublesome students. And from the sound of it, it’s the last you’ll be hearing anything from them.”

Zelda was a bit exasperated. She knew what Prudence and Sabrina would get up to if they didn’t watch themselves. “Just please tell me you didn’t murder them.”

Sabrina laughed. “Oh Auntie Zee, of course not. It’s just that well, maybe they’ll think they next time they speak about you or Father Blackwood.” She smiled at Prudence.

Prudence couldn’t help herself, “It’s just a light little curse. It won’t kill them. Things just may be...unpleasant for them.”

Zelda didn’t need to know the details but could imagine the types of curses one would use on teen boys. One needed only to think of what they held most dear. 

“May I remind you both that students aren’t allowed to curse other students. It’s strictly forbidden, and it comes with large consequences. That being said, I’m simply going to pretend this never happened.” She smirked at them, letting them know, in her own way, that she was a little pleased.

Hilda refilled everyone’s cups and brought out a slice of her clementine cake. “Zelds, wanted to remind you that you are due for a check-up with me today.”

Zelda waved her off a bit. “Sure, that’s fine. We all have some planning to do and we can do it after.”

“Actually,” Sabrina spoke up, “I was wondering Auntie Zee if maybe Prudence and I could sort of help.” Sabrina knew her aunt was a terribly private person and this was a big ask. 

Zelda looked up from her tea, the two girls were quite serious. “Help with what?”

“The baby.” Sabrina replied.

“Yes, of course, you both know you are welcome to babysit whenever.”

Prudence was far more serious. “No. We’d like to help with the labor and delivery. And we were hoping that maybe you and Hilda could teach us to be midwives.”

“Oh,” Zelda was surprised. Prudence had assisted her with Constance’s failed delivery and then death. Prudence had conducted herself well during it all despite how traumatic and ultimately tragic it was. 

Zelda wasn’t sure how to take it. She knew that Hilda would need help with the delivery. It couldn’t just be her. Zelda and Hilda had always been a midwife team. It was too early for Constance, she knew. But she still sometimes wonders what her fate would have been if Hilda been with her. 

Zelda also knew how personal a decision it was. She looked at the women at the table, all who clearly had a lot of love for her, Prudence included, and they all wanted the best outcome. All of them were talented and powerful in their own ways. It was only then did she think to give in. If not them, then who?

Zelda let out a breath, “Okay.” The table sighed a bit in relief. 

“Can we do the exam now?!” Sabrina practically screamed. 

Zelda rolled her eyes, “Please don’t make me regret this.” Zelda was secretly glad her niece had an interest to share with her, and pleased she conveyed her interest in babies to something useful and studious. 

The women walked to Zelda’s bedroom. Hilda, who she knew had been brushing up on all things midwifery since Zelda told her of the pregnancy, took charge while the girls watched. Zelda had no interest in being poked and prodded by inexperienced witches. Zelda laid on the bed as Hilda drew her blood and took her blood pressure. She announced to the girls everything she was doing and why. Zelda felt a bit relieved to see how serious they were and that they took notes. 

“And how have you been feeling, Zelds?”

“Fine, normal,” It would be hard to be so open always. “Possibly a bit more emotional.”

“Mood swings? Well nothing new there.” Hilda smiled at her sister. “Kidding. More emotional how?”

“Crying.” Zelda replied in a bit of a clip.

“That’s completely normal, as you know Zelda.” She turned to the girls, “As the pregnancy continues there will be more mood swings, and often crying. It’s a huge change in emotions due to hormones.”

Hilda turned back to Zelda. “Okay, that’s it! Off you pop.”

“That’s it?” said Sabrina.

“Yes, love, it’s too early for anything else. We are making sure Zelda and the baby are healthy. As the pregnancy progresses we can listen to the baby’s heartbeat, and know if it’s a boy or a girl. Now,” she stacked books upon books in the girls arms, “here is a bit of reading on midwifery. Let me and Zelda know if you have any questions.”

They made their way downstairs to finally finish plans for the wedding. 

As everyone sat in the parlor, Prudence spoke up, “We don’t have to talk about it, if you don’t want to. But I was wondering about Constance.”

Zelda understood. It had plagued her too. She motioned for Prudence to sit next to her. She turned to her and touched her hand.

“It was a terrible tragedy what happened to Constance. It was too early in her pregnancy for her to give birth to healthy children. Twins are always more difficult than a singleton too. Constance wasn’t in a good position to deliver them, she had been stressed, it was too early, the babies too underdeveloped, and she lost so much blood. She had everything going against her. Hilda and I had only heard of it happening before but never on our watch. It is common with twins though, I’m so sorry to say.”

Prudence looked concerned still. 

Sabrina spoke up, “And you’re not concerned about yourself?” 

Ah, so now she gets it. The women in the room didn’t want her to end up like Constance. She didn’t either.

“No. I have the best midwives,” she looked at them, everyone a bit teary.

Hilda added, “And it’s one baby. That will make things easier.” 

Zelda nodded, and brought a hand to her eye, “Now, can we continue with wedding planning without large emotional displays and sobbing, or have we all been robbed of our senses?” They all smiled. There was the Zelda they knew.

They finished their plans. The girls retreated to the Academy and Hilda left for the bookshop.

Zelda, suddenly tired, made her way upstairs for a bath and bed. She was too tired to head to Faustus’s and was looking forward to when she would no longer have to travel between the two. 

She felt only a little surprised when she woke hours later to find his arms around her. In her fatigue she forgot to call him. He stirred, and gripped her closer to him, “I was worried when you didn’t come home.” 

“I meant to call. I was tired and forgot. I’m sorry.” 

“Promise me you’ll take it easy, and get more rest.” He placed a kiss to her hair.

“I promise,” she replied. They both fell asleep, pleased to be together again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wedding approaches! Let me know what you think of the story so far. I love hearing from everyone. Xx
> 
> SpellwoodManor on Tumblr.


	10. Chapter 10

The Academy was still abuzz with the wedding. The rest of Zelda’s classes were running smoothly. No one for Sabrina and Prudence to curse that she knew of. 

She was feeling a bit more tired than usual, she worried her pregnancy was finally catching up with her. Thankfully most of the wedding had been planned, and all she really had to do was show up.

When Friday arrived Zelda stayed after classes to go home with Faustus. Dresses upon dresses were being delivered to the house for her and Hilda, Sabrina, and Prudence. She was anxious to see her choices in person. Both Faustus and Ambrose were terribly easy with their tuxedos. 

Faustus arrived in his office to find Zelda asleep in his chair with her feet propped up on his desk. She looked so young and peaceful. She looks like she did hundreds of years ago. Though in a way she looks like that still. He remembers seeing her flash of red hair, and hearing her laugh for the first time. It seemed as though someone that beautiful shouldn’t have been allowed to be that bright and charming too. And yet here she was. He came around the desk and leaned on it as he lightly caressed her leg. She opened her eyes and smiled at him. She stretched her arms and smiled at Faustus. “I must have dozed off, I’m sorry.” 

“There’s no reason to apologize,” he leaned forward and kissed her cheek, “You’re growing a baby. Surely that makes one tired.”

“Faustus, promise me that you won’t stop me from teaching.” She stood to gain some ground. “I realize I took over Constance’s classes when she was pregnant, and I don’t think I could just sit at home all day waiting for the baby.” Zelda had always been bright and kept herself occupied. Sitting at home would feel like a prison sentence. She felt for Ambrose.

Faustus took ahold of her hand, “Zelda, the only way you would stop teaching is if you wanted to. You’re the best Professor we have here, and one of the most accomplished. The reason Constance stopped teaching is because she really didn’t care to be around me all that much and she simply no longer could. Only later did we all realize why that was. But you have my word.”

Zelda was thankful she brought it up. She wasn’t used to feeling so emotionally and physically vulnerable. She appreciated the care Faustus gave her but the last thing she ever wanted to be, or appear to be, was weak. She was powerful, formidable, and she loathed being treated as though she weren’t.

“Promise me something else.” 

“Anything,” Faustus replied.

“Promise me that you’ll still treat me the same, as an equal. I feel myself tiring quicker than normal, and I’m only allowed a bit of magic here and there but I don’t want to be perceived as fragile. I’m not.”

“Zelda,” Faustus sat in his chair and looked up at her, she was fiery, her eyes glinted, “the only reason you are tired and limited with magic is for our baby. No one thinks you are weak or fragile. Certainly not me. You are the most powerful witch I know. I can feel your strength all of the time.”

Zelda sat in his lap and her legs dangled over the arm rest of his chair. “Thank you,” she whispered as she pressed her lips to his. 

“You know I spotted you earlier in the hall today, and it took every ounce of strength to not take you right then and there with all of the students around.”

Zelda laughed, “This dress is hardly provocative.” She was wearing a cream dress with long sleeves, demure really, but was pleased it had a welcome reception. She pushed herself into his lap more and could feel how hard he was. 

“My dear, it’s as tight as can be, and it has a zipper down the back from your neck trailing all the way down. It would take ten seconds to undress you.”

She stood up, with her back to him, her hands on his desk. “Do it then.”

Faustus leaned forward in his chair and caressed his hands up and down her body. He grabbed the zipper at the hem and unzipped slowly. With each inch her undergarments were revealed. He followed the seams of her stockings to her garter belt ties, to her silken underwear. He stopped. She stiffened, not expecting him to stall. Always a tease.

He gripped her hips and bit her on her lower back, easily enough to leave a mark. Zelda was pleased she wouldn’t need a check-up for some time. She’d die from embarrassment had any of the girls seen it. 

He stood and his hands came around the front of her. His fingers pressed into the silk of her underwear. He pushed himself up against her. He rubbed her through the silken fabric and bucked up against her from behind. She moaned. She wanted contact. Her hands were white knuckled on the desk, keeping herself upright while Faustus toyed with her. She felt wild, so turned on while fully dressed. Faustus sought her garter belt ties, undid them and pulled down her underwear. 

Zelda could hear him undoing his clothes behind her. A slip out of his suspenders, pulling his shirt from his trousers, his trousers hitting the floor. Zelda missed the heat at her back. 

Faustus gripped his cock and guided himself ever so slowly into Zelda. When he could go no further, he slowly backed out of her. He nuzzled his face into her hair as he continued the slow and tortuous pace. He reached down her back and unzipped the rest of her dress. He pulled it from her neck and she pulled the dress from her arms and discarded it in the desk. Faustus could see a light sheen to her skin in the low light of his office. His slow pace had the desired effect. A marathon, he thought, and not a sprint like usual.

Faustus undid the fastenings of her bra and pulled it from her. He brought his hands up to her breasts. Always perfect in his hands. He massaged them and alternately pinched her nipples. Zelda sighed. She was frustrated she could only get so much contact with him behind her. 

He pulled out of her and turned her around. He wanted to see her perfect face as they fucked. There had been too many years of taking witches from behind, wishing they were all her. Her hair was slightly mussed from his nuzzling and his heart skipped a beat to see her so naked before him like this. Clearly wanton. So unashamed of her nakedness and desire for him. 

She pushed him back into his chair and climbed into his lap. Placing each knee beside his thigh. She slowly sheathed herself upon him. Pleased she finally had access to his entire person. He brushed her hair to one side and placed bites and kisses on her neck as she rode him. Zelda pulled his face to hers and kissed him passionately. She was hungry for him after going so long without him. This was becoming an addiction, she was pleased she had something to replace her liquor and cigarettes. He moaned into her mouth, and grabbed her ass. Rocking her in motion with the pace she set. She pulled at his hair, and could feel tension building in her body. She grabbed the lapels of his jacket, using them as her reigns. She increased her speed, anxious to chase her orgasm down. 

Faustus looked at Zelda. She was normally so put together and here she was looking so undone and wild. Her red hair bouncing with her movements. She was panting, her breasts pressed together from her hands grabbing at his coat, a flush at her chest, her body in constant motion fucking him with every ounce of energy she had. She could feel his eyes on her and she opened her eyes to look at him. 

Her eyes looked darker. Full of fire and lust. He reached a hand up to her face, and gently brushed her cheek with his thumb. He brought it to her lips and swiped it over her lower lip. She opened her mouth and sucked at it as she stared at him. She would never stop surprising him. 

Faustus bucked up into her, unable to help himself. He pulled his thumb from her mouth and grabbed her waist with both hands. Pressing into her, bruising her fair skin. Their skin was slick, the air all around them hot and heated from their exertions and sharp intakes of breath.

Zelda felt her body finally give in to all of the tension, her skin was on fire, and she felt like she was going to burst. Faustus reached a hand between them and rubbed at her. She stilled her movements as her orgasm exploded within her, Faustus’s fingers never stopping. She screamed out a mixture of Faustus’s name, the Dark Lord’s, and a series of curses. Hearing his name on her lips on the throes of passion always did him in. He came within her, his hands moving to her waist to clamp her down on him as hard as possible as he emptied himself inside her. He was taken aback as to how long and intense his orgasm was. His throat caught, unable to use it for anything other than to catch his breath.

They stilled their movements completely, regaining composure, and Zelda made motion to get off his lap. Faustus gripped her tighter, not wanting her to move. He laid his head on her chest and could hear her heart beating as surely fast as his. When it resumed a normal pace, he stood with her and placed her on his desk as he slipped out of her. He wiped himself on a pocket silk, pulled up his trousers, and grabbed Zelda’s clothes. She was uncharacteristically quiet, most likely tired. He had found her exhausted in his office earlier, and now she looked like she could fall asleep at any moment. He dressed her, and smiled at him and yawned.

“Take me home,” she whispered. He picked her up in his arms and he apparated them home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry I disappeared for a bit. Hope you’re enjoying the story. Leave me a note for what you’d like to see, or what you like about it. Xx
> 
> I’m at SpellwoodManor on Tumblr.


	11. Chapter 11

Zelda awoke to Faustus curled around her, his hand on her stomach. She placed her hand over the top of his, and he stirred. “Good morning,” he whispered in the still dark room, the only evidence of morning were the mourning doves cooing outside. “Good morning,” she said as she turned over to face him. They laid face to face on Zelda’s silk pillowcase that she noticed had at some point been monogrammed with her initials. The small details were the most thoughtful. 

“How did you sleep?” Faustus asked as he brushed a strand of hair away from Zelda’s face. 

“Like the dead,” she replied. Pleased she felt more like herself, less exhausted. “Did everyone come home last night? Or are they coming over this morning?”

“Hilda rang me last night to say she’d be over this morning with Ambrose, Sabrina, and Prudence in tow. They had a party so she was prepping more hangover cure potion.” He pressed a kiss to her lips. “I wonder if the parties are like the ones we used to have. I’m surprised no one died.”

“Well, you mean aside from John Winslow.” Zelda laughed.

“Who?” Faustus asked.

“Exactly. Seriously though, Sarah Eaton told me he was in love with me and would do anything to go on one date. I told him that if he could summon and defeat a demon then he could do whatever he wanted to me.” She smirked at Faustus. “He was the worst student so I knew it was a safe promise. But he tried and failed anyway. And then I had to be the one to banish it.”

Faustus laughed. Zelda was deadly when she wanted to be. “My favorite murderess.”

“I hardly killed him. He was too stupid to live. It’s not my fault.” She grinned. 

He pulled her body towards him, and caught her lips in a kiss. His fingers trailed the black silk slip nightgown from her shoulders to her décolletage. 

“I’ll prepare breakfast for everyone as you get ready.” He backed off the bed, and grabbed his robe from the bedside chair. 

Zelda admired his energy. The buttons of his pajama top weren’t all the way buttoned and she wanted to feel his chest beneath her fingers. She sat on the edge of the bed and pouted. Faustus turned to press a chaste kiss goodbye, “They’ll be here soon, my dear.” 

“Then you should get ready, shower with me.”

She stood and slipped her nightgown over her head and dropped it as she walked into their bathroom. Faustus hardly needed convincing.

He found her naked in the shower. Diamonds still on. Some things never changed. Of course she bathed in jewels. She grinned at him as he stepped in. 

“Surely with a shower this large you had planned for orgies. Or at the very least me.” Surely ten people would easily fit. She grabbed a bar of soap and lathered his back. It smelled distinctly him, like citrus, cedar wood, and bergamot.

“Our orgy days are behind us, I believe.” He pinched her ass. “But I remember showering with you in a terribly small shower back at the Academy and it was rather cramped for our activities.”

He grabbed a bar of soap that she recognized as hers. She quirked an eyebrow. “It only made sense that I have everything here for you too.” Gardenias were hers and always would be. It had been very easy for Faustus to recognize it.

“Thank you.” She lathered him all over, too well, he thought. He would stay in here all day if this was the level of care she would put upon his person.

He rinsed and turned to wash her. She was under the rainfall shower, her diamonds sparkling. Faustus pulled her in for a kiss. No longer caring that the point was to ready for the day. She opened her mouth, ready for him. He backed her against a marble wall and it felt cool at her back. A sharp contrast with Faustus at her front. His hands ran over her curves. Zelda grasped his cock and moved her hand up and down his length. Faustus looked down at her delicate and perfect hand on him. Her engagement ring slightly cool from the rest of her hand. He looked back up at her and she too had been watching her movements. Zelda would never tire of being able to render Faustus silent. He was always so verbose at the pulpit and when she listened to his sermons she thought how often she rendered him speechless. Pleased by her power. Pleased by the power of one, albeit talented, hand. 

She stilled her movements and looked at him. He gripped her left thigh and held it as he pushed inside of her. She held his shoulders for better balance as he fucked her against the marble wall. Zelda laid her head on his shoulder and grabbed him tightly as she took every thrust. She moaned, hearing the sound of him fucking her in the water reverberating off of the walls was overwhelming. She had never been embarrassed about anything to do with sex, especially the sound. She wanted to hear each thrust, the following moans and sharp intakes of breath, every curse and her name that followed. Faustus never disappointed. 

He gripped her ass and lifted her up and held her there as he increased his speed. Zelda bit down on his shoulder. “Harder. Make it hurt. Mark me. Make me yours.”

Faustus whipped his hips faster and harder into her and dug his nails into the flesh of her ass. 

“Fuck,” she muttered as she could feel her orgasm about to explode within her.

“Yes, come with me. Now. Zelda, come now.” Zelda came so hard and fast she screamed Faustus’s name. He joined her. She had always been a good girl, always did what she was told, especially by her High Priest. Her whole body shook from the intensity of her orgasm as Faustus came inside her. Her walls clenching him over and over. 

They caught their breath and Faustus let her down gently. They finished their shower, actually bathing and trying not to get caught up again. Everyone would be here soon.

Zelda stepped out followed by Faustus and they readied themselves, a delicate balance of sharing a bathroom. Zelda had finished her makeup and hair when she walked into the closet to find her clothes. Faustus was finished dressing and he stood to watch her. She took longer than necessary, enjoying that she captivated him. She leaned on him as she put her heels on and Faustus kissed her hand on his arm. “I’m surprised how beautiful it is watching you get dressed, you’d think it would be the last thing I’d ever want you to do.”

She patted his cheek, “Shall we?”

They walked downstairs and were thankful no one had yet arrived. Zelda took a seat at the kitchen table and picked up the newspaper sitting there. Faustus made Zelda a mint tea, which would clearly not be her first choice. He set it down in front of her and she took a sip. She missed her espressos but was thankful that the tea had kept nausea away.

Faustus prepared breakfast for them and just as he set Zelda’s eggs in front of her did he hear the front door open and the loud voices of everyone talking.

Zelda rolled her eyes, thankful for having a quiet-ish morning with Faustus.

Faustus greeted them and ushered them into the kitchen where he started breakfast for everyone. Hilda and Prudence joined Faustus in the kitchen, and Ambrose and Sabrina sat next to Zelda. 

“Auntie Zee, are you so excited to try on dresses today?” Sabrina herself was glowing. Clearly far more excited than Zelda felt about dress prospects. Zelda also realized she and Faustus had not mentioned the old rites to anyone and therefore was unsure about how it would be received.

“I’m looking forward to it, it’s the last thing we have to do.” She was somewhat clipped. Somewhat nervous too, to be honest, about what to wear. She had put in calls to her favorite haute couture houses and every single one sent dresses, not just for her but for Hilda, Sabrina, and Prudence. She was thankful for all of her years spent in Europe getting to know designers and artists. 

Faustus, Hilda, and Prudence laid the table with breakfast and everyone dug in.

“I’ve never been to a witch wedding. What’s it like?” Sabrina asked the table but mostly Faustus.

“They’re mostly like mortal weddings, if you’ve ever been to one of those. Ours take place in the church, and it’s a heavily scheduled service of Black Mass, songs, and vows. The old rites wedding is only slightly different with slightly different vows for a binding.” Faustus added.

Zelda looked at him. Unembarrassed about their decision but nervous to hear how the family would take it.

Hilda and Ambrose were extremely quiet, surely understanding what it meant. 

Hilda found her voice, “Are you having a wedding with the old rites?” She looked at Zelda.

Zelda met her gaze and simply answered, “Yes.”

“Wait, what? What are we talking about? What am I missing?” Sabrina was so confused. This was a wedding, what was so unhappy about that?

Ambrose turned to her and placed his hand on her arm, “It’s an ancient ritual where a couple binds themselves to one another. It’s meant to be for soulmates because you bind your soul to one another. Your magic is bound together, and therefore you become more powerful but, if one dies, so does the other.”

“What?!?” yelled Sabrina. 

She was mad. Zelda could see that Prudence was upset too. Hilda mostly looked sad. And Ambrose the same.

Faustus started, “The old rites fell out of favor with most people. The binding demands loyalty and faithfulness, which as the world moved on became something Witches cared less about. The Church changed their practices and allowed for other vows, non-binding ones, and so the old rites became history. It’s important to say, Sabrina, that the majority of the couples throughout history, who participated in old rites, lived to a very old age. Older than the average witch does now, simply because of the combined magic. It was a rare couple that died early or young. Especially now that we no longer have witch trials.” Faustus looked to Prudence, and held her hand, “This is not a death sentence, I’m sorry to say you’ll have to put up with us for a very long time.” Prudence smiled, she was a little relieved. Hilda was crying, apparently relieved too. Ambrose put a hand to Hilda’s back and was his cheery self now that he felt like his Auntie Zee wasn’t basically committing suicide. 

“But why? Why not just marry like all other witches?!” Sabrina would not be assuaged that easily.

Zelda interrupted her niece’s tantrum, “Because we have lived hundreds of years without one another, and are unwilling in any capacity to do it again.” 

Faustus looked at Zelda who had tears in her eyes. He was surprised by her words. He quickly agreed to the wedding but they didn’t talk about it much. He felt the same but to hear her say it for everyone felt overwhelming in the best sense. She was right, they had been apart for too long. 

Zelda hoped the strength of her emotion and words would get through to Sabrina, and anyone else in the room for that matter who had doubts. It was their decision. She found no reason to dredge up history and would hope this would suffice. Sabrina didn’t need to know the details of everything. 

“Okay,” Sabrina said, and stood to hug her aunt. 

“So dresses now?!” She was pleased Sabrina was back to being excited, it infected Hilda and Prudence too. Zelda smiled. Thankful to have everyone happy.

Faustus kissed Zelda goodbye. He and Ambrose had plans to meet up with Luke to finish details at the Academy and Church.

Zelda led the group into a sitting room piled high with boxes and dresses on hangers. Zelda was determined that everyone find something they loved.

She separated all of the choices into corners for each woman. She had a good idea about what everyone liked and was pleased to see smiles as everyone touched the various dresses in their space. 

“Now remember, no one is better than your Aunt Hilda at tailoring. If anything doesn’t fit, she’ll fix it.” 

“Awww, thanks Zelds.” Hilda replied. She looked over her lot, pleased to see her options. Zelda had clearly paid attention to what she liked. Some surprising chic choices from Chanel to Vivienne Westwood. She found a beautiful dress. 

“Zelda, are we all wearing white?” Hilda asked as she glanced at all of the dresses.

“Yes, it’s part of the old rite tradition. But you can wear whatever you want to the reception. So pick two, and we can change one to black for the reception.”

Prudence immediately took to a short cream dress with a lace collar from Valentino. She looked over at Zelda and mouthed, “Thank you.” She then picked a deadly number for the reception. Classic Prudence. 

Sabrina found a sweet tea length dress so prim and proper for the wedding. And something a little more grown up and elegant for the reception. Sabrina and her dualities. 

Everyone turned to Zelda. “I didn’t expect it to be that quick.”

“Well, we will all try on and alter later, we just want to see your dress.” Hilda was excited for her sister. She hadn’t been this light in years. She had worried about the old rites but she knew Zelda and just wanted her to be happy. 

Zelda looked at the dresses in front of her. She knew which one it was, she could feel it. She was nervous to put it on. Hilda, Sabrina, and Prudence walked over to look at the dresses. Sabrina caught her eye and said, “This one.”

It was the long sleeved Elie Saab dress Zelda had in mind. Hilda unzipped Zelda’s dress and held her hand as she stepped out of it. Sabrina and Prudence opened the dress for Zelda to step into. Zelda put her arms in the sleeves, while the girls fluffed out the dress and Hilda zipped her in. A perfect fit. Zelda looked up and glanced in the mirror finally. Everyone was silent. Zelda was surprised how emotional it was. She tried not to think about how this should have been centuries ago, because she knows she wouldn’t have Sabrina or Prudence standing by her. And if not for Sabrina and how things went, she wouldn’t have found so much strength and love for her sister. Certainly she wouldn’t be standing in Elie Saab. 

Hilda started sobbing and Zelda normally would throw her a barb about tears on couture but instead she reached for her hand in understanding. She nodded. It was fit for the wedding she wanted, fit for the wedding with the old rites and certainly one to the High Priest. 

Hilda stood behind her and undid the fastenings. Zelda stood in her undergarments in front of the mirror as the girls debated over which dress they wanted Zelda to wear for the reception. Sabrina wanted a sheath and Prudence wanted the Marchesa.

“What color for the dress though?” Hilda asked Zelda.

Prudence answered instead, “Red.”

Zelda nodded. Prudence grabbed the already red Marchesa. It was overly busy, with lace and fringe. It was appealing since she did pick it but not normally what she would wear.

She stepped into it and it was everything the wedding dress wasn’t. The opposite of demure and yet, it was the one. Mainly she thought of Faustus, and if not this dress now, then when?

Prudence looked at Zelda’s reflection in the mirror, “Father might die on the very spot.” 

Zelda laughed. “This is the one then.”

Save minor alterations to everyone’s dresses the day flew by. The wedding festivities would be over already a week from today. 

Hilda brought tea and a tray of tea sandwiches in from the kitchen. Ever reminding Zelda how important it was for her to eat and hydrate. Afterwards she shooed Zelda up to bed to nap.

Hilda was looking forward to sitting down with the girls for more lessons in midwifery. She stacked the books high and led them up to a room off of their suite. 

Faustus came home after leaving Luke and Ambrose at the Academy. He spotted Hilda in the kitchen making a tray of food. “The girls are studying, hope you don’t mind that I grabbed this.” She motioned to the tray laden with snacks. 

“Of course not, Hilda. This is your home too.” Hilda patted his cheek, “Zelda is upstairs sleeping.”

He quirked his eyebrow, “She’s absolutely fine, just tired.” 

“Thank you.” He left Hilda in the kitchen and walked upstairs to see Zelda. He let himself in their bedroom as quietly as possible. He spotted her soft hair on the pillow, undressed, and slid into bed. She moved to lay her head on his shoulder and promptly fell asleep again. Faustus swore he wasn’t tired but joined her in sleep despite himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s a large chapter, I hope you enjoy it. I briefly skimmed it so if there are any errors I’ll go back and fix at a later date. Xx
> 
> Happy Birthday to Miranda! 
> 
> SpellwoodManor on Tumblr.


	12. Chapter 12

They rose for dinner, and afterwards merely caught up with everyone. Hilda was still studying with Sabrina and Prudence over trays of food and cups upon cups of tea, and Ambrose and Luke went out.

Sabrina begged Zelda to be her and Prudence’s test subject while Hilda and Faustus watched amused. Zelda rolled her eyes repeatedly, “I’m not that far along for these tests!” They walked into the sitting room off of the girls’ rooms. It was piled with books, diagrams, and what looked like various potion ingredients. 

“But when you are we will already have had practice!” Prudence countered.

Sabrina added, “Pull up your shirt and we will see if we can hear the baby’s heartbeat.” 

Zelda pointed at Sabrina, “You need to work on your bedside manner.” 

“Looooook what I got!!” Hilda was so proud of herself, she brought out a sonogram machine. 

“Are we Witches and midwives, or are we mortals and doctors, honestly? I mean, truly, sister.” Zelda sighed.

“Well, Sabrina wanted to see if we could bring in a bit of the mortal side to the midwifery practice and see how it goes. If a combination would be useful or helpful. And if it isn’t then we’ll just forget it.”

“Well, I’ll never forget it, I’ll tell you that,” Zelda huffed.

“Please, Auntie Zee, let’s just try and see.”

“Fine.”

Prudence moved around her as Zelda laid back on a settee, and pulled her silk shirt from her skirt. Faustus stood behind the settee as the three women gathered around Zelda. He looked down at Zelda who looked slightly nervous. She was a little more pale than usual.

Prudence put gel on Zelda’s stomach, and Zelda sighed and resigned herself to her exam. She laid her head back and closed her eyes. No reason she needed to participate more in this nonsense.

Hilda and Sabrina brought a device over Zelda’s stomach and stared at the machine.

“Now, we’ve all read about this, practiced for a week or so, mainly on Salem,” Hilda winked at Salem, who meowed in probable discontent, “but nothing like a little magic to become experts in a short amount of time.”

“This is failing to put me at ease but please continue this performance.” 

Hilda moves the device a bit as Prudence and Sabrina stared at the screen with her.

“Lower,” Prudence added.

“Wait, we are all sure this won’t hurt Zelda or the baby? You’re positive?” Faustus added. 

Hilda patted Faustus’s hand, “This is absolutely safe. We have a little surprise.”

Sabrina played with some buttons on the machine as Prudence said, “There.” Hilda whispered a spell over Zelda and suddenly the room was filled with a whooshing sound, and on screen a very small shadow.

Zelda opened her eyes and Sabrina pointed to a small flickering, “That’s the baby’s heartbeat.”

Faustus grabbed Zelda’s hand as they stared at the screen in awe, and the sound was so sweet. It was so real, and amazing. It was hard to be cross with these mortal contraptions when they did amazing things. 

Prudence, Sabrina, and Hilda beamed. Pleased that mixing spells and some slight medical knowledge worked out so well. 

“Would you be able to teach me the spell? Could we hear the heartbeat without the machine?” Faustus looked at Hilda. 

“Yes, we needed the machine to see the baby, and it’s too early to hear the heartbeat without pinpointing the baby exactly within Zelda but soon you’ll be able to listen whenever you want with the spell. I’ll give it to you both.”

Zelda had been very silent, slight tears in her eyes, taking it all in. She nodded to Hilda, who understood more than anyone else.

Hilda turned off the machine, while the girls packed up books and papers. Zelda stood up and Faustus came around to hold her hand, still thrilled with all of the lovely tangible proof.

“Thank you all. I appreciate it more than you know.”

Zelda felt unprepared for the machine and Sabrina always bringing in mortal culture but it seemed she was determined to mesh it with her witch nature. Prudence and Hilda had already modified spells to help and she was proud of them all for working so well together and so hard. Not just for her, but any future patients should they take them on.

Faustus led Zelda to the study, they both had papers to grade and work to catch up on before the wedding festivities. They sat at a large table across from one another silently grading, every so often sighing and huffing at a not up to par paper. 

Zelda could feel Faustus looking at her, she didn’t meet his eyes as she said, “Something catch your eye?”

He didn’t respond. She looked up at him and saw he seemed serious and pained.

“What? What is it?” She stood and walked over to him and leaned on the edge of the desk in front of him.

“I read that it’s better to refrain from sex until we consummate the marriage to increase its efficacy. And it’s taken every ounce of my being to even tell you, and to not take you over the desk right now.”

She smiled. Forever pleased she had this affect on him. “Faustus, it’s less than a week, I’m disappointed but if that’s what’s best and required then it’s fine.”

“It’s not absolutely required but it was common under the old rites, though I don’t know how much that applies to us since you are already pregnant.”

“Well then, it sounds like a challenge. Either we make it or we don’t, and it will be fine either way. But personally, I’m up for a little contest, who gives in first.”

“Oh Miss Spellman, you think I’ll be easy on you?” Faustus grinned at her wickedly. He slid a hand up her skirt. Maybe this would be harder than she thought.

“What are the rules? And more importantly, what do I get if I win?”

“My dear, you will get whatever you want, but,” he paused, “so will I.” She parted her legs as Faustus trailed a hand between her thighs and stopped just short of touching her where she wanted him the most. “And the rules are: no orgasms. By anyone’s hand. Not mine nor yours.”

This would be a frustrating week she thought. Faustus would toy with her as much as he could. Her personal challenge was to throw him off as much as possible. Surely it would be easy with so much lingerie in her arsenal.

Celibacy was not in either of their wheelhouses. They had gone for years without one another but never without some other witch or warlock to bed Now that they were together again, it seemed even more impossible. Each knew the other’s body so well. Both devious, both alluring, both deadly.

“Fine,” Zelda acted as though it would be terribly easy but Faustus knew so much better. He rubbed her through her silken panties, wanting to and needing to touch her. She pushed herself into his hand wanting more contact, even knowing this would go so unfulfilled.

Faustus, still in his chair, pushed her skirt up and brought his face toward her. He inhaled her scent and lightly bit her through her panties. His fingers slid under the silk and lightly brushed against her bare skin. He pressed open mouthed kisses against the damp silk fabric as Zelda moaned and pressed into him wanting more contact, as always. 

Faustus spoke into her and nipped at her every so often, “Zelda, you don’t know how good you taste and smell. It’s addictive. I could do this all evening, we could just pretend like I never brought it up.” 

She reached her hand down to the back of his head and pressed his face hard against her. He pressed a bite into her and slipped his fingers inside her. She was so aroused and wet. She didn’t need to hear him say anything else. He fucked her with his fingers and she rocked and moaned against him and as abruptly as she started, she stopped.

She grabbed his face in both hands and jerked his face up at her, “Faustus, I will never in a million years let you win. Ever.” She smiled as though his fingers and mouth had not been a great loss to her. 

Satan, he loved her. He licked his fingers as he stared at her and smirked. “And, my dear, what makes you think I will let you win?” She straightened her skirt and pressed a kiss to his mouth. He deepened it and as he stood and pressed his hardness against her. She gripped his ass and closed all space between them. He rocked against her fully dressed. Wishing to bury himself in her white hot heat, this is what she wanted. How easy it would be for him to guide himself in her, fuck her as hard as he wanted to, and come in her as she screamed his name.

He pulled away and smiled. Somehow a week together but apart would feel harder than a week truly separated.

Zelda moved back to her chair, and continued grading as though nothing had happened. 

They retired for bed, both on their best behavior for fear of losing. They were too on edge.

Zelda laid her head on his chest, as Faustus stroked her hair and they fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s a short chapter but I assumed a shorter one was preferred to no update. A long week in store for these two and then the wedding. I hope you’re enjoying the story!
> 
> SpellmanManor on Tumblr. Xx


	13. Chapter 13

Zelda wakes early, and wishing she could press her body into Faustus for relief. Normally she’d have a cigarette or have an espresso, something to pass the time and her anxious mood. She easily gave up drinking, smoking, and caffeine for the baby but luckily replaced it by even more of a vice, Faustus. He had always been her weak link, ever since they met and he smiled at her. Unlike others he appreciated all parts of her. He worshipped her body but also loved listening to her thoughts and ideas. She could feel how different he was than all of the others, and it was easy to give into him. And now she wishes she could give herself to him now, to put her anxiousness at bay. It bubbles up every now and then and finding herself at the mercy of Faustus and his thrusts often does the trick. 

She’s careful to slip out of bed, not to wake him, and runs herself a bath. She peeks out over the still dark grounds of the house, and busies herself with mentally planning the garden. Both hoping to finish it, and also to never finish. A good garden is never done. She lounges in the tub and enchants the water to never cool. She nods off thankfully, and after catching more sleep, she rises to get out.

Faustus either had terrible or impeccable timing. Zelda rose from the tub looking like a goddess and slick with water over her naked body, and her hair tumbling down her shoulder. Fuck, Zelda he thought, or rather, fuck Zelda. 

Zelda smiles through the happy accident in her favor, as she dries herself off with a towel. Faustus will think she planned it and while she didn’t, she did plan other things. She hangs the towel and walks to their closet as Faustus’s eyes never leave her form. 

She searches through her lingerie drawer knowing what she’s looking for. Faustus looks serious as he eyes her like she’s a meal, and she thinks he’s forgetting he is on a fast. He’s leaning on the doorway, looking like he wants to pounce. 

She finds her red and pink Agent Provocateur bra with matching panties and suspender belt. She normally wouldn’t wear something so dainty and she’s hoping that’s the leg up she needs. And she knows Faustus can’t control himself when she’s in red. She puts on the set oh so slowly, and Faustus’s knuckles grip the doorway. She finds her sheer stockings and sits on the ottoman and glides them up each leg and clips them. She slips into her nude silk heels as she turns to find the rest of her outfit. Honestly, she had not thought that far. 

She feels Faustus behind her and he pushes her into their floor length mirror. She grips the edges and looks up to meet his eyes in the mirror. He looks a little wild. 

Faustus was caught off guard seeing her emerge from her bath and then clearly toy with him while she dressed in her undergarments. She feels lighter than she has in years to him, after so much unburdening, and she looks so soft. Satan help him but he loves her in these colors. Faustus doesn’t think she’s ever looked softer. He wants to savor it but also rip her apart and have her say filthy things to him while looking so dainty. 

He holds her to the mirror and grips it, his hands next to hers. He meets her gaze in the mirror and she lets out a sigh as Faustus pushes his hardness into her. He’s frustrated by his layers of pajamas and then he remembers. He remembers why he even bothered to wear clothes in the night. A layer of protection. 

“Would you have just let me fuck you here up against this mirror?” He thrusts up against her. He pulls her hair a little, she looks at him.

“Yes.” Her voice is a little strained. Seeing him quiet and animalistic struck a chord within her, her stomach flipped, a fire was lit, and damned the bet she thought if he took her from behind up against a mirror. She wanted him to let loose and mark and claim her. She had always wanted to be his and his only. She didn’t think it would stop being thrilling. “Please.” 

She presses back into him, and he lowers his voice. “Zelda,” he takes a breath, “there’s nothing more I’d love to do than shove my cock up that perfect tight cunt of yours.”

Hearing his voice raw with restraint and lust set Zelda’s body alight. She moans. 

“But I want you to want me as much as I do you. I want you to know what this feels like.” 

She’s breathless pressed against this mirror, “I do. I know.”

He smiles, “No, you don’t. But you will.”

He pulls away and she mourns his loss. She thought she had the upper hand and now she’s completely off kilter, completely on edge. She wants him. Maybe more than ever.

He leaves and goes to shower and get ready for the day.

She dresses in a favorite red dress and feels a little more powerful, has a little more backbone wearing something that feels like armor. 

She goes downstairs to leave Faustus in some peace. She has tea and toast while she reads the paper. Faustus arrives in the kitchen, has an espresso, it’s own form of torture for her, and sits next to her. He’s back to looking like the High Priest and Headmaster, all buttoned up. Her heart flutters. Her hands are anxious and she wants to unbutton him. She can’t imagine four more days of this. 

He touches her hand, “The Academy?” She nods, and he apparates them both to his office. 

He presses a kiss to her cheek, still quiet, “I’ll see you after classes?” She nods and smiles at him.

She turns to leave, he kisses her hand, “I love you, Zelda.” He felt like he needed to say it, it had been too long. She fully bewitched him, he never loved someone. Before or after her.

She kisses him, pouring everything she feels for him into it. It’s not urgent, it’s slow, loving. She pulls her head back, “I love you too, Faustus. I always have.” She leaves and heads to her classroom.

——————

A long day of classes passed and Zelda managed to get through them all. Everyone on their best behavior thankfully. She had felt nauseous and wondered if Faustus normally puts a potion in her tea for her in the mornings. Or if this was a new feeling. She had her own office but she always preferred being in his, it felt like theirs. 

She laid on the settee and waited for him. She felt terrible. She sipped a glass of water and all she could think about was the comfort of her own bed.

Faustus walked in at long last and found her deathly pale laying in his office. He rushed to her side, “Zelda? What’s wrong?”

“Nauseous. I’m fine. Take me home.”

He leaned over her, held her waist and apparated them to their bedroom. He laid her down on the bed. “Should I call Hilda and the girls?”

“No, please, I have an upset stomach, it will pass. Don’t forget I’m a midwife too. Will you unzip my dress?”

She turned to expose the zipper, and Faustus unzipped her. She stood to remove it, and suddenly ran into the bathroom.

She leaned over the toilet and vomited. She was surprised. Somehow she thought she would avoid this part entirely. Or that despite the evidence from yesterday that she wasn’t really pregnant and it was all some fever dream.

Faustus rushed behind her and saw her bent over the toilet, in her undergarments from this morning. Two vastly different scenes. He felt for her. He’s never even seen her sick. He places a hand to her pale back and she’s slightly clammy. She turns to look at him and he hands her his handkerchief. Her hair is slightly mussed and she looks tired. 

“Do you want to get up, or stay here?”

She lays down on the cool marble of the floor. “Here.” She doesn’t want to run back here if need be.

He lays down on the floor too, facing her and watches her as her eyes close. 

She falls asleep that way and Faustus doesn’t have the heart to let her sleep on the floor.

He carries her to their bed, and she only moves to open her eyes a bit and nods.

He lays her in bed and takes off her undergarments. He slips a silk nightgown over her form and she falls asleep again. 

When she wakes a little later she sees that he’s set crackers, tea, and water on her nightstand. He most likely had called Hilda regardless. 

She turns and he’s sitting in a chair next to her reading. He scoots to the edge of his chair, and holds her hand. His face is etched with concern.

“How are you feeling?” he asks.

“Better,” and she does. She sits up a bit and takes a small sip of water.

“I have to confess I called Hilda. I wanted to be sure you were alright but I tried not to make a fuss.”

“Thank you.” She means it. She knew he probably had to use all of his power to hold Hilda off from coming to her bedside immediately. She needed rest.

“Hilda says that she hasn’t put anything in your tea for nausea other than it being mint tea. I haven’t either. She’s coming over later to bring something for it, and you’ll feel fine again soon.”

Zelda always left the remedies to Hilda so she’s thankful she’s coming over, after catching some sleep. 

Faustus still looks a little concerned, “Are you okay?” She asks him.

“Yes, I was just worried about you and the baby. I’ve never seen you sick before.” He smiles a little, she seems better. Hilda, like Zelda before her, said it was normal.

“I’m fine, the baby is fine. Truly. I would say something if it were not.” 

He leans forward in his chair and kisses her on the cheek.

————

Hilda arrived later and Zelda could hear Faustus greeting her. She is somewhat prepared for this onslaught knowing Hilda. She’s torn because she absolutely hates Hilda’s hovering but she’s appreciative that Hilda has been there for everything, always. Quick to help, quick to soothe. The incident years ago is what brought them closer and made Zelda realize how vital it was to have someone in her corner always. Even if, at times, it was annoying. 

“Zelds?” She knocks. Hilda ever-cheery, assessed Zelda and saw that she looked much better than how Faustus described her. 

“Just a wee bit pale than normal but not as terrible as Faustus said.” Hilda held Zelda’s face in her hand.

“I’m fine.” She said a little too sternly, then added, “I’m better. Thank you.” 

Hilda smiles at her and placed jars on Zelda’s nightstand, “for nausea, for heartburn, and for aches and pains.”

She continues, “And everything else okay? Just tired and nauseous?” Hilda takes a breath. “No bleeding?”

“Yes, just tired and nauseous.” She grabs Hilda’s hand to hold. “No bleeding.” 

Hilda nods and holds a little watery smile at Zelda. Zelda thinks back all those years ago with Hilda tending to her. She cannot imagine the state Hilda found her in, and had the roles been reversed she thinks she’d hover over her sister for centuries too. 

“Well, you’re right as rain then. Try to eat if you can, and take a dropper of this green vial with your tea every morning and you should feel much better. I’ll let Faustus back in, I’m sure he’s out hovering and pacing. Just imagine what a state he’ll be in for the delivery.” She laughs a bit to herself.

She leaves and a little while later Faustus checks in with her. He’s brought up a tray with broth, toast, tea, and flowers. Faustus had surprised her in all of their years. She wonders if he was like this always, or if it’s just her. He’s different than he was all of those years ago, more mature. 

He places the tray in front of her and sits back in the chair. She takes a sip of her tea.

“You know I saw you once, when we were apart.” 

Zelda turns to look at him. Surprised she’s not heard this.

“I came back to America to bury my father, and I stopped in New York. I heard of a stunning redhead dancing with Martha Graham and I knew it had to be you. There was a recital and I went.”

Zelda nodded. “I left Denishawn when she left and went to work with her. There was never a better dancer than her. Did you like the performance? I’m surprised you didn’t catch my eye.” She smiled a little at him even though he had thrown her off guard. She didn’t know he knew of her past in anyway.

“I was enraptured. You were made to dance, it was clear to see, and you certainly didn’t need me to distract you. Besides you left me and I felt like I was the only one carrying the torch.”

“Never. I was devastated, and nearly died. I felt like I had so much more to do, and you did too. I’m sad for what happened but we are better witches, and a better couple for it. It was easy to lose myself in dance for all those years. But I still carried a torch for you. I always will.” She looked at him, tears swimming in her eyes.

“Why did you stop dancing?” He asked, surprised that he’s never heard her talk about it, never seen her dance. Not even a bit, aside from her usual gracefulness.

“When you spend that long in the dancing community, without injury, and without age, people ask questions. And then Sabrina was born, and Edward and Diana died…”

“Did you two ever talk about it?”

“No. He tried to apologize to me a million times, but I didn’t want to talk about it. I’m sure that’s why I’m Sabrina’s Night Mother. Early on it felt cruel that I was raising his daughter when I didn’t get the opportunity of my own. But in my own way I forgave him. I know he didn’t mean to do what he did. That’s not who he was. But still, he did. And our relationship was changed forever.”

“You’re right, that’s not who he was. I was surprised to hear the for so many reasons. That wasn’t my view of Edward.”

Zelda felt relieved to talk about it. Edward had loomed large between them. Faustus taught Edward everything he knew, and in return Edward brought him back into the church.

“I heard you talk to Sabrina the other morning about him. That felt like the brother I knew. If it weren’t for him in so many ways neither of us would be here again after all this time.”

Faustus nodded. Thankful their past had not gotten the best of them.

Zelda moved her tray, stood from the bed, and sat on Faustus’s lap. She hugged him. Not a kiss, nothing sexual of any sort. But a hug. She embraced him tightly. Wanting him to know how much she loved him, how grateful she was to him. 

“Thank you,” she whispered and moved off of him and went into the bathroom to bathe.

When she came back to bed the lights were low, Faustus was in bed reading and now amongst the things on her bedside table was a photograph of her with the rest of the dancers from her days with Martha. She had saved some items from those days but had not seen this. She turned and kissed his cheek. 

“Will you sign it for me?” They both smiled.

She wrote a note on the back of it, and handed it to him.

To Faustus,  
Thank you for letting me dance.  
Love, Zelda

He placed it on his bedside, turned out the light, and they fell asleep. 

—————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter! Again, sorry it’s slow going! Let me know if there’s anything you’d like to see, or what you’re enjoying about it.
> 
> SpellwoodManor on Tumblr. Xx


	14. Chapter 14

Tuesday 

Zelda woke up to find Faustus gone. Instead of searching for him she simply got ready, wanting to be prepared in case he tried to throw her off guard. 

She showered, took her time with her hair and makeup. She chose a deadly shade of red lipstick, and dresses in a suit. She can’t think of the last time she wore trousers. She had always been a dress and skirt person but she appreciated the extra level of protection this offered her. And really Katharine Hepburn always looked marvelously wonderful in them. 

She’s pleased she even has this light grey plaid suit but she remembers seeing it and knowing she had to have it for its feminine touches. The the black bow tying the jacket at the waist and the hem of the pants are slightly ruffled. She always wondered what she’d wear it for. She’s surprised how good it feels on. Maybe she would wear more of them. She slipped into her black suede heels and clicks her way down the marble staircase.

She finds Faustus, ready for the day, in his study. He looks up at her and smirks at her outfit.

“Well Miss Spellman, I can't think of the last time I’ve seen you in trousers. Are you that anxious to put an extra level of a barrier between us? Scared you’ll lose?” He uses his silkiest voice and if she didn’t know any better she’d swear he got the High Priest position for that alone. She’d give her life to anything so silkily spoken.

“Never,” she smiles. She moves and sits on his desk in front of him and whatever he was working on. No hand can slip up her skirt. Faustus takes in her appearance, once again surprised that she sets him aflame even dressed up in a suit, dressed up in anything. Her trousers may be a difficulty but her jacket is a little lower than what she normally wears and that bow is begging to be untied. 

Faustus leans forward and places a kiss on her chest. She feels his fingers tugging at the tie to her jacket. He pulls her into his chair so she’s straddling him. He takes off her jacket, and he’s met with the barest slip of a lace bra. In pink. And see through. Ah, he thinks, so she noticed his reaction the other morning. Nothing misses her. 

Zelda grinds herself into Faustus. She feels him hard beneath her, and as much as she wants to be fucked right here on some random Tuesday morning, she wants to win. 

Faustus presses his mouth to her breast through the lace of her bra as his hand toys with the other. He’s sucking and using his fingers to pinch her lightly. He reaches behind her to remove it and creates a full assault on her breasts when they are bare to him. Zelda is surprised how turned on she is, she finds herself pressing into Faustus for relief. 

“Do you think it would take a lot for you to come with just my hands and mouth on your tits?” She groans. Because she doesn’t think it would be a lot. His hands and mouth are too talented.

He continues to suck on her, places small bites, and she feels so good in his hands. She presses harder into him, her head swimming a little. She really, dumbly, thought these trousers would help her and now her body has turned traitorous. 

“Zelda, can you hear how loud and wanton you are? With your High Priest sucking on your tits here at his desk while he was writing a sermon? Don’t you want to come? Come right here on my lap, fully dressed because you can’t control yourself?” She grinds into him and moans even more. 

“Come for me,” he demands. He’s grinning and using everything in his arsenal, his voice, his role as High Priest. He knows these work so well on Zelda. 

Zelda hears his slight smile though her head is thrown back and her eyes are closed, trying to concentrate on his mouth and hands at her breasts. But she hears it, and he thinks he’s winning. She looks at him, deadly, and kisses the smile off of his face. She pulls away and is pleased to see some red lipstick left on Faustus’s lips, and his somewhat defeated expression. 

She stands, smoothes her Veronica Lake hair and trousers. She grabs her bra and jacket and puts them on, then holds out a hand to Faustus, “Breakfast?”

He really thought he had her. Another difficult day ahead of them. He places her breakfast and tea in front of her as she reads the paper. He does the daily crossword and enjoys the companionable silence. Zelda is thankful for her newspaper barrier because even looking at Faustus is getting to be difficult. She wants to climb into his lap and ride him forever. 

Faustus apparates them to his office and they part for the day. She’s sexually frustrated, which feels like a first. She wonders how Faustus is managing. She’s somewhat surprised neither of them have given in, she’s come so close. It may be a silly bet but she is intrigued to see if anything is different after they wed. 

Faustus busies himself with work, both academic and Church of Night business. His mind drifts to Zelda regularly and he has to do all he can to not seek her out in class and bring her back here. The teasing has been fun but frustrating. He’s tempted to call a truce. He knows Zelda will never give in, despite her several lighthearted attempts to do so.

She finds him after classes, sitting behind his desk and now it is he who looks tired. He looks how she feels. A little defeated and exhausted. 

She sits in a chair in front of his desk and kicks her legs up. She smiles over at him, “Truce?”

Faustus nods, “Yes. This is already so difficult without us trying to make it more so. I’m going a little crazy and I can’t concentrate.”

She walks around to his side, and leans down and kisses him. He opens his mouth and her tongue joins his. If anything, it was more comforting and made this all bearable. No one was trying to win anymore, simply to get through the remaining days.

“Friday cannot come soon enough,” Faustus said when they broke apart.

She agreed. They decided to have everyone over for dinner, more people to fill the time and break the tension.

They apparated home and soon everyone joined for a large family dinner. Pleased everyone was getting along and continuing to take all of the news so well. After dinner, everyone retired and Zelda and Faustus found themselves completely on their own side of the bed. 

“This is absurd. Surely we can handle this.” He turned to look at Zelda. She was uncharacteristically dressed in a white high-necked Victorian nightgown. He was unsure if this helped or not. But he was sure he would always want to rip off whatever she wore.

Faustus pulled her towards him and she curled into his body. He placed a hand on her abdomen and spoke the spell Hilda had given them. He was unsure it would work, since it was early like Hilda had said, but there it was, as clear as a bell, the baby’s heartbeat sounding steadily. Zelda covered his hand with hers, and he kissed her. They fell asleep to the baby’s heartbeat, thankful for some much needed peace.

————

Wednesday flashed by uneventfully and thankfully Thursday rolled around swiftly. It was the last day of classes before the wedding, and this evening would be the rehearsal for the family. 

They all arrived at the Church and met with Father Hawthorne, it was straightforward, thankfully. Neither Hilda nor Ambrose would do their readings since they wanted them to be a surprise. She knew she could trust Hilda but the look Ambrose gave her made her slightly worried, but he did love to tease.

The girls practiced their bit minus the whole choir. If anyone was at all surprised by her choice of The Sound Of Music’s Do Re Mi then absolutely no one had batted an eye to her Come Rain, or Come Shine. She had always loved jazz standards and was pleased her students had been so receptive to all the things she introduced them to. 

Afterwards they went to Blackwood Manor and inspected the ballroom. Everyone was pleased to see everything was set up and all it simply needed was celebrants. 

The women congregated in the parlor as Zelda tried on her dresses again, just to be sure nothing had changed. Zelda was surprised the dress had to be taken out just the slightest bit by Hilda. She could see no visible difference in her stomach but she could feel the slightest pinch. Normally vain, she was pleased. Pleased with the evidence that the baby was growing. 

Dinner was a lively affair with excitement in the air. Luke and Ambrose were giggly at their end of the table with Prudence and Sabrina. And Faustus and Hilda had been talking incessantly about magic and baking. Zelda had been somewhat bored but thankful for Faustus taking the lead as she had become tired after such a long day. She was ready for the wedding, and mostly ready to no longer be celibate.

Faustus turned to look at her, seeing her bored, he gave a slight wink and slid his hand up her dress. Sabrina was speaking to her about the baby, and she had to use all her strength to pay attention to what Sabrina was saying. She knew Faustus had found a way to keep her awake, despite the truce, but if he didn’t move his fucking hand from her leg he may no longer have one she thought. 

She glided her left hand over his thigh and she could feel his hardness. She lightly scraped her nails on his pants and he slightly readjusted his sitting. She palmed her hand over him even more and his hand had began to rub her through her panties. She quickly took a sip of water so she didn’t moan out loud. So many days without being touched and now she was on fire from the simplest one. She gripped his cock through his pants as best she could and ran her hand up and down its length. Faustus coughed. He removed his hand in apparent defeat, and a victorious Zelda did the same. She winked back at him. They continued dinner without incident, and they retired to bed along with everyone else.

As soon as they got to their room Faustus turned on her, “I thought we said truce?” 

Zelda, eyes aflame, “We certainly did but that’s before you had your hand up my dress.”

“I was keeping you awake! You looked like you were going to fall asleep at the table.”

“That’s your one strategy?” She moved closer to him. She pulled at his collar. She looked up at him, he could see she was toying with him.

He leaned down to kiss her, nothing comforting. It was punishing. A reminder of what they’ve missed out on for days. Their bodies were wound tight, begging for release. Zelda sighed a little when he released her. 

Faustus put his forehead to hers, his grip on her shoulders was rough. “I’m running out of patience on this self-imposed celibacy. We are so close but having you near me like this and barely getting to touch you is driving me insane.”

He cupped her face in his hands, and kissed her again. Zelda pressed her body into him. Trying to get as close to him as possible. 

Frustrated, she pulled away, “Do you want me to sleep at my house?” She knew it would be difficult to sleep without him next to her. But she also knew how difficult this also was.

Faustus looked at her, somewhat angry. “This is your house, Zelda. You will sleep here, with me, no matter how maddening this is.” She should have known, he was always so possessive and apparently her suggestion had set him off.

He pulled her into an embrace and unzipped her dress as he kissed her. Her hands flew to his neck to undo his collar. She stepped out of her dress, stood in her slip, and she continued to undress him. Faustus nipped and caressed every inch of skin he could while she pulled his shirt from him. 

She was driving him mad. Her hair and lipstick had always been so perfect, and all he wanted to do was ruin it a little. He was often pleased when he would find red lipstick on his collar, lips, neck, and all of the other places she had graced her lips with. He missed her crying out his name in the throes of ecstasy. She had been his favorite lover, the one in which he compared all others to. And he didn’t truly realize how much he had loved her until she was gone, and then back in his life. It was easy to confuse lust, and he had always lusted after her. But now he realized she was also a balm to him. And so much more. He never wanted to let her go again. Not even for a night.

He pushed the straps off her shoulders to let her slip fall. She took off her bra, heels and panties and moved to the bed. She sat up against the headboard naked, waiting for Faustus to join her. 

Faustus looks at her in their bed and he feels torn. She’s the most stunning person he’s known and she’s in bed, naked, waiting for him. “Zelda, I’m not sure I’ll be able to hold back. We’ve waited this long. What’s one more day?” He’s surprised he was able to say it.

Zelda nods, “I understand. Just come up here and be with me.” She holds out her hand.

He joins her on the bed and she finishes undressing him. She throws the covers over them and lays her head on his chest. His nails caress her skin and she shivers a little at the contact. 

“What were you going to ask for if you won?” Zelda asks him. Her nails dance on his chest and she slides her leg on his.

“To tie you up and have you at my mercy.” Zelda laughs, “Faustus, that’s hardly a prize, I’m always at your mercy.”

“And just what great thing were you going to ask for if you won?” Faustus looks at her and she looks slightly embarrassed.

“It doesn’t matter because neither of us won.” 

He scrapes her back with a fingernail, “If you let me have my prize, I’ll grant you yours. What could possibly have you shy? Tell me.”

She mumbles something into his chest. He grips her thigh and pulls her on top of him. The sheets have fallen down and he’s holding her in place on top of him. She meets his gaze. Seemingly like she wasn’t just embarrassed to say it.

“I want you to fuck me at church.”

Faustus thinks he’s having a heart attack. His mind went blank.

She’s looking at him for his reaction, his grip on her waist tightened and he’s closed his eyes.

She moves to get off of him, “I know it’s impossible and improper.”

He stills her and looks at her. “No. You misunderstand. I’m just having trouble thinking after my soon to be wife just told me she wants me, her High Priest, to fuck her at church. And I can’t currently do a single thing about it. Like bury my cock inside her and have her tell me other filthy things she wants me to do to her.” 

He sits up and she’s still in his lap. And she can feel his reaction. She kisses him, he opens his mouth and she glides her tongue against his. He tangles his hands in her hair to stop himself from touching her anywhere else. He doesn’t trust his hands to play fair.

She could move so easily and set herself down on his cock. She’s trying her best to be good. She pushes him back down on the bed and rolls to the side. Trying to put more distance between them. They continue to kiss hungrily but it’s becoming harder and harder to stop. Zelda pulls away. She’s breathless. 

He looks at Zelda, mourning the loss of her, and her eyes are a darker shade of green. Her eyes flicker a bit, “We can stop when it’s close, can’t we? I don’t think I can go another day. It’s too much. I’ve tried to be good but I can’t do it. I want to but I can’t.” 

Faustus interrupts her, “So now you know what it’s like. This is what I always feel like when I’m not buried inside of you.” She moves her hand to him and glides it up and down his length. 

He pushes into her hand and groans, “My dear, your hands are too talented to continue to do this if I can’t come.” 

She cannot be trusted now. She’s gone mad with lust and Faustus sees it in her eyes. It’s driving him wild and he doesn’t know how long he can hold out. 

He grips her hand and removes it. Her eyes flash at him and he kisses her as he moves to top her. He holds her wrists in his hands. “Zelda, I almost want nothing more than this, and if you promise to tell me when you’re about to orgasm, I’ll fuck you here and now in this bed. But you won’t walk away from this feeling sated. The choice is yours.”

“Fuck me.” She says it breathlessly and her body writhes beneath him. Faustus is sure she’d agree to anything. He himself is unsure about this, but he understands her need. He feels the same. 

He releases her hands and she pulls his head down for a kiss. Her legs wrap around his waist, begging him to enter her. 

He pushes into her ever so slowly and they both gasp at the contact. Faustus takes a moment to catch his breath, it’s going to be hard to not lose himself. Zelda feels so tight and hot that she’s already going to his head. He pulls out slightly and pushes back into her. Repeatedly. She’s sighing and whispering yes. She wants more.

“Remember your promise, Zelda. I don’t think I’ll be able to go much longer.” She whispers “more,” and he finds himself giving her more in return. He always had a problem denying her.

He’s trying to remember holy scripture to give her as much as he can without coming and it’s becoming so difficult with her moaning his name and begging for more. He feels her clench just the slightest and it pains him physically, and emotionally, to pull out of her. 

Their bodies are covered with the slightest amount of sweat and they both catch their breath. Faustus lays next to Zelda, who is completely flushed. 

She turns to him, she pats his cheek, “It was worth it, thank you.” 

He reaches to grasp her hand. He laughs a little. “This was the hardest thing I’ve ever had to do.”

“Tomorrow will be our reward,” she replied and smiles at him. She’s not fully sated but having him on top of her and only thinking of how amazing she felt was a relief. She had missed him for all of those years and being in his presence was never enough for her. She always wanted more from him, and always would. 

She rises from the bed and runs a bath. Faustus follows but quarantines himself in the shower. They meet in bed, and are thankful there’s only one more night of sleep left. Zelda lays her head on Faustus’s shoulder, kisses his neck, and closes her eyes. 

———

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is having a great holiday season.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please let me know if you are, or what you’d like to see. 
> 
> I promise the wedding is next! 
> 
> SpellwoodManor on Tumblr. Xx


	15. Chapter 15

Friday

Zelda awoke to find Faustus looking down at her. He was sitting at the headboard and Zelda was laying in his lap. With all of her exhaustion she must have not noticed his movement. She looked up at him and smiled and sat up next to him.

“How long have you been awake?”

“Not long,” he replied. “I was enjoying watching you sleep.”

Zelda turned her head to look at him, and rolled her eyes. 

Faustus grinned, “You looked so docile. What a rare sight.” She laughed with him. 

Faustus leaned over to his nightstand and grabbed something. He placed the box in her hands. “Happy Wedding Day, my dear.” And placed a kiss in her hair.

Zelda opened the box, and found a stunning and simple diamond necklace. It matched the rest of the set Faustus had given her. Zelda turned to place a kiss on his lips. “Thank you.”

Faustus took the necklace out of the box, remembering when he first saw it many years ago. She finally had the full set. He brushed her hair to the side and put it around her neck. 

She turned around and kissed him again. Faustus grabbed her shoulders and pushed her down to the bed. He covered her body with his and pushed up her silk slip. She opened her mouth and Faustus’s tongue danced with hers as his hands slid up her legs. She pulled his head down to hers in a punishing kiss. She needed his weight on top of her. To feel the press of his hard body against hers. They both knew they had to stop and eventually they did. Faustus caught his breathing but not before pressing his hardness into Zelda’s side. He wanted her to know how much she worked him up. Zelda groaned, kept her eyes closed, and tried to regain normal breathing.

When she calmed down, she turned to her bedside and pulled boxes from the drawer. She handed one to Faustus first to open. It was a small box and when he opened it he found a new signet ring with a Z and an F intertwined. “I know you love your old one but I wanted to get you something as well.”

He took off the one he had inherited from his family line with a B engraved on it, and put on the new one. “I like this one more, thank you.” She loved that there had been no hesitation on his part. 

She placed other boxes in front of him. “I have earrings for Hilda, Sabrina, and Prudence, they match the ones you got me. And I have a signet ring for Ambrose.” Faustus smiled.

“Great minds. I have,” he reached over again to his bedside, “tennis bracelets that match yours for Hilda, Sabrina, and Prudence, and I have an Hermès pocket square for Ambrose, and new luggage to make use of with his newfound freedom.”

Zelda smiled. “Ambrose already loves you and now you’re spoiling him with Hermès.”

“My dear, it’s my job to spoil all of you.” He pulled her into his lap and kissed her.

“One more gift,” he said, and he grabbed the last, larger box.

It was a large box, certainly not jewelry, and Zelda untied the silk ribbon. Inside was an empty silver photo frame with their wedding date engraved, and several sterling silver baby items — a spoon, a cup, and a baby brush with a B engraved.

“I felt like the baby needed some gifts too.” Zelda didn’t quite know what to say. She knew he was excited about the baby but his thoughtfulness seemed to grow and grow. 

“Let’s put them in the nursery,” she said as she got up from the bed and went out into the hall and walked into the baby’s room. Faustus followed her, and he could smell her scent in the air. Always gardenias.

She placed the items on the bookshelves that filled almost every bare wall, and turned back to him. She smiled, “Any second thoughts? Cold feet?”

“Never,” he said as he backed her into a wall and pressed his body up against hers. They were still struggling for more contact at every turn and were looking for relief to come to them finally this evening. Faustus hiked Zelda up and held her in place as he placed kisses to her bare neck. His lips dipped lower just under her slip, and she moaned and Faustus pulled down the straps. Just then they heard a knock at the very open door. They froze.

Ambrose’s voice rang out but still he stayed hidden in the hall, “Don’t want to interrupt whatever this is but we are all starving and waiting on breakfast. Should I say you’ll be down in five minutes?” Zelda could hear him smile. She rolled her eyes. Another moment Ambrose will never let her live down.

Zelda cleared her throat and adopted her most stern voice, “Five minutes should suffice, and Ambrose, if I hear this mentioned at all then I’m afraid I cannot allow Faustus to give you one of the gifts he picked out. I believe it was from Hermès, right Faustus?” She feigned ignorance. She knew what would get Ambrose to cooperate.

“Hermès? Not a word. See you in five.” And just like that he was gone.

Faustus grinned at her, and let her down. They made a short change and walked into the kitchen in no time.

Faustus made crepes for everyone, Hilda set out fresh orange juice and Prudence set down a decaf espresso in front of Zelda. Zelda looked up at her.

“I read it’s fine if it’s not a habit. I thought you could use one today.” 

Zelda placed a hand on Prudence’s, “Praise Satan, thank you.”

Faustus and Zelda gave out their gifts and Zelda made gave a pointed look at Ambrose as he opened his Hermès box. He nodded, and cheekily grinned. 

After many thanks, everyone left to get ready and spend the day resting before the big event this evening. The wedding didn’t take place until eight in the evening. Afterwards was the reception at the house with dinner, drinks, and dancing. It allowed plenty of time for Faustus and Zelda to talk to people before leaving just before the witching hour to consummate their wedding. Zelda glanced at the sun in the garden — fourteen more hours. 

Faustus spent time going over the menu and the ballroom. Hilda and the girls were buried in more midwifery books and medical tomes in their sitting room. Ambrose was translating silently in the corner and Zelda joined them with her gardening books. They all sat and worked silently, Faustus joined later with his own work. Zelda was pleased with the quiet and studious atmosphere. She worried Ambrose, Prudence, and Sabrina partied too much but here they were absorbed in scholarly pursuits as well.

One by one people left, most likely to sleep in order to store energy for the evening.

Zelda, accompanied by Faustus, were the last to leave. Zelda was thankful a day nap was acceptable, she would soon get more energy back and she was looking forward to it.

Zelda slipped back in bed and Faustus joined her. They both fell asleep with relative ease knowing they would have a long, busy, and exciting evening ahead of them.

Faustus and Zelda woke hours later, and started their preparations.

Zelda took a bath, while Faustus showered, dressed in his typical attire, tuxedo in hand. He kissed Zelda goodbye while she was still soaking in the tub. He and Ambrose left for the Church and left the women to the house. 

Zelda continued laying in the tub, enjoying the peace before the storm. She eventually rose and slipped on a dressing gown as she did her hair and makeup. She looked at her reflection in the mirror, happy that she looked the same, like herself. Albeit with more jewelry. 

She left her suite to find Hilda, Prudence, and Sabrina. She found them in the kitchen drinking tea and joined them.

“Well don’t you look stunning?” Zelda smiled. 

“Thank you, you all do as well.” And they did, even just in dressing gowns, looking excited for the evening.

“Shall we?” Zelda asked and they traipsed upstairs to get dressed. 

They sat in Hilda’s sitting room as she fitted each dress on the girls, after donning her own. Finally Zelda stepped up to the mirror and let her dressing gown fall. Hilda, Prudence, and Sabrina all helped her step into it. Hilda did the fastenings and looked Zelda over a million times to be sure everything was perfect. Afterall, Zelda was only getting married once.

Prudence brought Zelda’s gloves to her. As she began slipping one on for Zelda, “Why gloves?” Sabrina asked as she held on to Zelda’s bouquet of gardenias.

Ah Sabrina, forever a mortal. “Faustus and I are combining our magic and when I get to the altar he will remove my gloves, after asking me, and I will remove his. It’s an agreement to join our magic. It’s also a sign of respect to our Dark Lord. He has given us these gifts and covering our hands reminds us that we could be living without magic, which He gave to us. And without Him none of us would be here.”

“Oh, that actually sounds really nice.” Sabrina grabbed the other glove Prudence held out to her, and placed it on her Aunt’s hand. 

Zelda looked at herself in the mirror, wanting to be sure everything was in place. She looked at the women before her. “Thank you all.”

Hilda held back some tears and tried not to blubber in front of, or on Zelda. Zelda looked at Hilda and quirked a small smile. “I’ll kill any of you if you make me cry, but I love you all and I’m thankful you’re standing by me.”

Zelda held her hands out, Hilda and Sabrina grabbed one of hers and they took hold of Prudence’s hands. Prudence looked a little teary at Zelda standing across from her, Zelda smiled and nodded.

They stood in a sea of white and apparated just outside the main doors to the church. Prudence opened the doors when she heard Vivaldi, and walked through, Sabrina followed, and then Hilda. The three women gathered to one side as the entire congregation stood as Zelda took her first step through the door. Zelda, in her typical fashion, was unflustered to step out in front of all of these people. She eyed Faustus at the head of the church, anxious to see him, anxious to start this part of their lives. One foot forward, followed by the next and he came closer and closer. Handsome in his white tuxedo. 

Faustus knew Zelda would wear white, it was required of them for this type of union. But he still couldn’t picture it, and when he saw her take the first step towards him he was stunned. She had always looked lovely to him, at every point, mad or not, makeup or not, crying or not, but he was not prepared for the assault on his emotions. That all these years later this was happening, with her in white for the ancient rite, and secretly, pregnant with his child. It felt like he was getting all he wished and prayed for. She smiled at him as she made her way to him. And he couldn’t help but smile back. 

As she got to him she turned to give Hilda her bouquet. Father Hawthorne asked that everyone be seated. Hilda sat in the front row next and Sabrina and Prudence made their way to the choir.

Zelda and Faustus turned to face one another. A little too entranced to see the other. Everyone else fell away and they held one another’s gloved hands. Zelda knew the ceremony intimately having read through it so many times knowing what she was agreeing to. Faustus, in all of his studies, knew too. Luckily this knowledge led them to adequately participate in the ceremony, though their hearts had already committed to the words and bindings when they first agreed. 

The wedding mass was typical with the regularity of the stand, sit, and kneel. Faustus was anxious to speed forward until the the handfastening itself, and to hold Zelda’s bare hands in his. There were no cords involved here except for the meeting of their hands meeting one another, reaching out combine with the other’s magic. 

Eventually the mass concluded, and the ceremony began. Hilda read Life in a Love by Robert Browning and Zelda, knowing Hilda, was unsurprised at her romantic choice. Zelda secretly loved the Romantics too, and her throat caught a little at the choice. Knowing all they had been through to be together once more. Zelda and Faustus nodded their heads a bit in thanks to Hilda as she finished.

Ambrose read next and as he started Zelda could see the flash of recognition from Faustus as Marriage Morning by Tennyson began. She should have known that Ambrose would pick something wholly perfect and something Tennyson given all of his literary interests. She doubted Ambrose knew that Faustus himself had gifted her a book of poems from Tennyson with this specific passage marked for her all those years ago. Faustus’s hands clenched hers a little more as Ambrose concluded. Zelda looked up, eyes a little watery, to see Faustus also full of emotion. Neither had been good about emotional displays of anything other than passionate, either sexual or angry. They had been used to keeping their affairs in the shadows but to have this incredibly personal wedding with all invited there could be no doubt their feelings for one another. It was palpable in the hushed and electric room. 

The choir sang and afterwards Father Hawthorne began the ceremony. He recited some words and finally it was their turn.

Faustus looked at Zelda, “Zelda Fiona Spellman, will you give me your hand in marriage?”

“Yes,” she replied, and he made a move to remove her gloves. He did so tenderly, pulling them from her pale hands and handing them to Ambrose. 

“Faustus Balthazar Blackwood, will you give me your hand in marriage?” 

“Yes,” he replied and Zelda then removed his gloves and handed them to Hilda. 

As they held hands once again, bare this time, they felt no different. But as Faustus and Zelda whispered the ancient rite together, Zelda felt a pull to Faustus’s hands. She felt drawn to him more than ever. Their magic reached out to one another and wanted to combine. She could see small white sparks around their joined hands. She doubted anyone other than her or Faustus could see. 

Father Hawthorne announced, “You are now bound together, your two lives joined by love and trust into one life.” 

Zelda and Faustus turned to face the congregation, still holding hands. Though atypical of handfastening ceremonies, Faustus surprised Zelda by kissing her just before they made their way down the aisle and out of the church. Zelda had always been a natural draw to him but now it felt different. The handfastening only seemed to intensify already existing emotions and it did nothing to help his desire to touch her. Zelda responded to the kiss, and had a harder time pulling away than usual. They knew better, normally, for public displays but this magic was fresh and somewhat demanding. 

They walked down the aisle to cheers and out of the church. Faustus held her hands and he apparated them home. They took the long walk up the drive appreciating how glorious the house looked lit up, ready for guests. As they got to the door it started to snow large cottony snowflakes. Faustus lifted Zelda and carried her up to their room. Like he did less than a month ago, the night he proposed and the night she told him she was pregnant. 

As he put her on her feet he knew that whatever happened between them could go no further than normal. They would have to wait until after the party to consummate the marriage in accordance with the old ways. Still, Faustus could not help himself but to pull her to him and kiss her demandingly. He felt like they had been such actual saints from restraining themselves and now with their connection it seemed so much more difficult. Touching her felt more intense, and he needed more. He gripped her waist tightly as he continued to kiss her and steal the breath from her lungs. Zelda held his collar in her white knuckled hands trying to prevent herself from ripping all of his clothes off and having him right this moment.

They could hear guests arriving and knew they would need to tend to them soon. 

Faustus pulled away and looked at Zelda, fire in his eyes and slightly unhinged, “I will not be this put together this evening. I will finally have you completely and you will lose your voice from screaming so loudly as you ride out your orgasm with me.” Zelda sighed a yes as she captured his lips again, and pushed her body more into his, trying to get any contact she could. Faustus backed her into a wall and her delicate neck in his hands as he lightly gripped. He knew she missed the roughness. She moaned as his hands clamped on her neck. It took all of her power not to whisper, “Tighter.” Faustus regained himself as he noticed Zelda’s breathing became somewhat labored either through his hands or lust or a combination of both. He took a step back, took one of her hands in his and brought it to his lips. He disappeared into their closet, to change into his black tuxedo and left Zelda to recover.

Zelda retreated to Hilda’s room. Everyone already looking wonderful and dressed in their black gowns for this evening’s festivities, and clearly waiting on her arrival to change. Zelda knew they were anxious to mingle and see everyone. Always up for a party. 

The women removed the dress from Zelda, unfastened her shoes, and refastened the new ones to her feet. Hilda cleared her throat, “Sister,” she motioned towards Zelda’s neck, “you might want to…” and as she trailed off Zelda looked into the mirror to see bruises forming on her neck. She waved a hand and they disappeared. So used to needing to remove any visible bruises Faustus left behind. 

Sabrina looked at Prudence horrified but Prudence rolled her eyes a little. Sabrina was still a little green to witches and their sexual tastes. Prudence knew Sabrina still struggled with the mortal part of herself and whatever Puritanical edicts she learned at school. Prudence was by no means surprised by the bruises, given how many times she’s either accidentally seen or heard Zelda and her father. This was tame, in her eyes. There was an appreciation on her part, no matter how much no one wants to know about that part of their parent’s lives, knowing that her father was happy and well-suited to his partner. It didn’t hurt that it was Zelda, who more so than any witch she’d ever known apart from her father appreciated and took care of Prudence. She felt like for the first time she was truly being seen and heard. Prudence flashed a smiled at Zelda, showing her how unaffected she was and she went to grab the red dress.

If Sabrina thought the bruises were bad then she wouldn’t be able to look at her aunt in the morning Prudence thought. 

Zelda stepped into the red Marchesa dress and Hilda, Sabrina and Prudence walked around Zelda to make sure it was perfect. They left to join the party as Zelda went to find Faustus, surely waiting for her in their bedroom.

He was seated in a chair in front of the fireplace in their room, his back to her, with a glass of champagne on the table beside him. Zelda wished she could have a sip at a celebratory time like this. She slipped in without him having heard her and she leaned over the chair and put her arms around his neck. She kissed his neck. He gripped her arm, “I suspect the binding is getting stronger.” He seemed tense. 

“Yes, I feel it too. Only a couple of hours more.” 

He relinquished her and stood. He turned around and saw her in the dress for the first time. “Fuck,” he signed as he slid a hand through his hair in an effort to calm himself.

“You like it?” she smiled. 

“You know I do.” This long game of cat and mouse was doing him in. This wasn’t like them, they had never constrained themselves. It was fun at first and now only frustrating. Seeing Zelda before him in this dress and unable to worship her as she deserved was maddening. He had never seen her in anything like this. He would marry her a thousand times over to see her so happy and stunning. 

Faustus drained his coupe and set it down, “Come over here.” Zelda walked towards him, and the fringe of her dress sashayed. He grabbed her upper arms and pulled her into a kiss. Zelda was amused he tasted like champagne, ah so she had a taste afterall. She felt a sense of urgency, which was surely the binding telling them to consummate the marriage. Weddings from the old days had changed and now they were trying their best to resist and to join their guests. They would make their way to the woods soon.

Zelda pushed Faustus against the wall, one hand at his neck with her nails digging into his flesh, and the other down his tuxedo pants. She just wanted, needed, to touch him. She gripped him and felt how hard he was. She ran her hand up and down his length as she continued to kiss him. Faustus groaned and kept his hands firmly on Zelda’s waist. Zelda pulled away and just as she was about to kneel before him, Faustus gripped her harder to hold her in place.

“Zelda...I will not be able to restrain myself.” She nodded, her breathing loud. She had lost herself and the situation. She was furious, she wanted him. And he her. 

She backed away, Faustus righted his clothes and Zelda waved her hand at his neck, she had drawn blood. She was pleased to see it, less so to see it disappear.

They were silent, hand in hand, as they descended the staircase. The air around them was charged, and Zelda felt small sparks in their hands as they held one another. 

They entered the ballroom to applause and they were relieved to share the room with so many distractions from one another. They greeted people from the coven, other covens, students, and met with the parents of their students. It was seemingly never-ending but anything to pass the time. 

They had dinner, sat and made their own toasts, and eventually danced. The party humming and buzzing all around them. Zelda was glad to be in Faustus’s arms, dancing with him. The dance floor was full but she was a standout, there would be no getting lost in the crowd. She was red in a sea of black dresses and tuxedos. 

Nick was standing near the bar with Prudence and Sabrina ordering their next round of drinks. He looked to the girls, “Professor Spellman is...not what I expected.” He laughed a bit. “I mean she’s stunning but she’s so much more buttoned up at star Academy and here she is laughing with the High Priest on a dance floor in a red dress that I’m pretty sure has rendered most people in this room speechless. Men and women.” 

Sabrina reddened a bit. “Really? She looks great, like always, but no different than normal really.”

“No, I get it,” Prudence interjected, “it’s different now. She’s powerful and beautiful, and now she’s happy. I also don’t think I’ve ever seen my father smile more. And who knew either of them could dance?!”

Sabrina turned her head to see the two of them dancing, easy to pick out in her aunt’s stunning dress. The dance floor became less busy as couples stopped to watch them. They looked like they were glowing. “Are they glowing?!” Sabrina looked to Prudence and Nick for confirmation. 

“Yes,” replied Nick. 

“They’ll have to leave soon,” replied Prudence, “it’s almost the Witching Hour.”

“What happens at the Witching Hour?!” Sabrina still didn’t have all of the details clearly.

“They go to the forest to consummate the marriage.” Prudence replied and smiled. She enjoyed riling Sabrina up a bit. She shared a look with Nick.

“They have sex in the forest?” Apparently Sabrina only communicated in outraged questions now.

“Yes, for an old rites wedding, they consummate the marriage in the same spot where they signed the Book of the Beast. It’s the finalization of their magic combining. Be thankful, Sabrina, it used to happen in the forest with everyone present. But times have changed…”

“Praise Satan for that,” muttered Sabrina. She wondered if Hilda knew. Surely she did. She was probably hiding so she didn’t have to answer Sabrina’s questions. She scanned the ballroom and found her talking to Father Hawthorne and other members from his coven.

She looked at her Aunt Zelda and Faustus, and they did look so happy and perfect together. 

As the song that they were dancing to finished, the ballroom broke into applause. Zelda and Faustus had been a little lost in one another yet again and had failed to take notice of the fact that they had been the only ones dancing. Faustus held out his hand and a champagne coupe appeared in his and also Zelda’s hand. He gave a short speech thanking everyone for sharing their day with them and to continue the party in their absence. He took a sip and winked at a hesitating Zelda, who then drank the contents of her glass. Water, charmed to look like champagne. He grabbed her hand, leaned in to kiss his wife, and just like that, they disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for the delay. Thank you so much for your patience. I hope you enjoy the wedding. 
> 
> SpellwoodManor on Tumblr. 
> 
> Xx


	16. Chapter 16

They had apparated directly into the forest and it was only a short walk to the clearing. The canopy of the trees didn’t allow for much snowfall on the ground as they walked in silence. It was frightfully cold, but neither of them, in their party outfits had noticed or complained. As they got nearer to the clearing the binding intensified. It beckoned them nearer while Faustus’s grip on Zelda’s hand was vise-like. 

Finally the arbor was before them and as they walked through they were divested of their clothing immediately. Neither were embarrassed of their nakedness as they walked into the wintery clearing, Satan’s own version of Adam and Eve. Zelda had not been here since Sabrina’s failed baptism. But it was an important place to all of them and they could feel the pull of the magic demanding that they consummate their marriage.

Faustus gripped Zelda’s waist and pulled her to him. He brought his lips down on hers in a punishing kiss. She opened her mouth so her tongue could meet his as she gripped his neck and her nails drew blood. This would be no gentle consummation. 

They stood there melded to one another, hands caressing, grabbing, and scratching in the middle of the silent clearing. Faustus backed Zelda up to table, where they had both signed their names the Book of the Beast. Making out like horny teens wasn’t enough. 

Zelda moved away from Faustus’s greedy hands and laid on the cold earth. Ready for him. Her legs spread wide for him and he joined her. He entered her without preamble. With no soft bed to lay down upon, they were no better than animals rutting in the forest. Neither noticed the chilly and uneven terrain under their various limbs as Faustus fucked Zelda as hard as he could. They were too caught up in one another, in meeting the demands of their lust and the binding. Nor did they notice that the earth below and all around them had slowly turned green and lush. There was magic in the air, like there always was around them, and in this place, but the binding had a magic of its own. 

Faustus kept his grip on Zelda’s hips as he thrusted into her, and Zelda had her hands around his shoulders. It was a punishing and demanding pace. It felt so good and right that there was no letting up. Zelda met Faustus thrust for thrust never wanting to this feeling to end. It felt better than it ever had and she wasn’t sure if it was the binding or the self-imposed celibacy. Their bodies started to become slick with all their exertion and Zelda’s hips had bloody marks all over them from Faustus’s gripping. She’s sure his shoulders and back look a mess. Neither cared. They always wanted to be marked, to remember what happened between them, to have a clear sign of ownership by the other. She was his and he was hers. It felt like a fair trade.

Zelda felt a pooling and a catch in her stomach as Faustus gripped under her knees and brought her closer to him. Her head lolled back, and she closed her eyes enjoying just the hard press of Faustus above her.

Faustus changed his position and hovered over Zelda. His forearms lying on the ground next to her head. “Zelda, look at me.” She opened her eyes to see Faustus staring deep into hers. He looked so handsome and feral. She wondered if she looked just as wild. She brought his head down for a lazy and wet kiss. 

“Fuck,” muttered Faustus as Zelda had brought a hand between them. To just feel with her hand him thrusting into her. She reached her hand even more and grabbed his testicles and rolled them in her hand as he continued to thrust.

“Satan, Zelda,” Faustus muttered with bare restraint. She smirked at him. She always liked having him in the palm of her hand.

“Come for me, husband,” she said as she looked into his eyes. She had yet to refer to him as such and yet it was just as exhilarating to say it as it was for him to hear it. His eyes darkened even more.

Faustus moved a hand to her throat and gripped her tender white neck ever so slightly, “Yes, wife.” Zelda’s orgasm came suddenly upon hearing his words. Faustus followed with his orgasm almost immediately and groaned out her name as he came inside her; they rode their orgasms out together. 

Zelda gasping from the intensity and Faustus panting above her. Zelda’s hand, having never left him, could feel him still emptying himself inside her and it felt more erotic than it should have the right to feel. But she never moved her hand, she wanted him to stay inside her for as long as possible. 

“My dear, we are going to have to leave at some point,” he whispered as he brushed an errant strand of hair from her face. 

“Perhaps you’re right.” She removed her hand and brought it up to his face to pull him down for another kiss. As she broke away she whispered, “I just want you in me always.”

Faustus moaned. He wasn’t sure of his favorite thing about Zelda but these post-coital utterances were up there. Along with what she said in the heat of the moment. But also along with anything else she ever said. He loved her.

“I love you, and you can have my cock buried inside of you anytime you want.” He grinned. 

He pulled out of her and she sat up along with him. Now noticing the transformed clearing from a barren winter scene to a lush green garden. 

Faustus stood and held a hand to Zelda to help her stand. Forever gracious Faustus but truly she was unsure how well she would stand and walk after Faustus pounded into her relentlessly. She took his hand and stood.

She laughed lightly as she looked at him. She touched his shoulders, completely bloody from her fingernails. “You look like you were in a fight.” 

He looked at Zelda beside him, “You should talk.” And as he looked at her he made notice of every single mark he left on her delicate skin. Bruises aplenty all over her body, trails of blood from his fingernails digging into her, and on her neck a perfect mark of where his fingers had gripped her. 

The Book of the Beast had appeared on the table and Faustus opened the book to the marriage record. The last time anyone had signed had been hundreds of years ago. Only the unholiest ceremonies were recorded here, births, baptisms, and ancient rites. Faustus handed the pen to Zelda, she swiped blood from his back with the pen, and wrote, “Zelda Fiona Blackwood.” Faustus’s heart clenched for what felt like the hundredth time that day. This was forever. Finally. 

He looked at her with tears in his eyes as she handed him the pen, looking as emotional as he imagined he did, and he signed his name beside hers. 

A bright light burst forth from the Book, and in an instant they were returned to how they were before entering. Zelda in her red dress, and Faustus in his tuxedo. There was no evidence of what just took place save for the warm glow of white light around each of them. Faustus looked at Zelda completely glowing, and not even her bright red lipstick was smudged. 

Neither had noticed the forest clearing had stayed green and lush. On the ground where they consummated their marriage rose a gardenia.

“Shall we go home?” he asked. Zelda nodded and took his proffered arm. They walked through the arbor, and once through, Faustus picked up Zelda and apparated them home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience. I whipped this up quickly as a thank you for bearing with me. I still don’t know how long this will be so I hope you’re sticking around for the long haul. 
> 
> SpellwoodManor on Tumblr. Xx


	17. Chapter 17

The following week passed by in a blur. Faustus and Zelda were busy caught up in classes and one another. The white glow around them had started to fade but not enough that people didn’t notice. The students at the Academy were terribly interested and the private library for advanced students had more requests that week for books on marriage rituals than anything else.

What had not faded was the binding, it had intensified to force them to consummate but even afterwards they were called to one another. In Faustus’s office, Zelda’s choir classroom, various rooms at the house, and so on. No one had yet to walk in on them, but Zelda was sure everyone knew it was best to avoid them in the first place. But they had pushed their luck. Which was why Zelda was thankful they were back in their bedroom, with a soundproof and warded door.

“Is this what you wanted?” Zelda asked Faustus as he was finishing tying her wrists with silk to the corners of the bed. She was completely naked below him on their bed, while Faustus was still completely dressed and hovering over her making sure the ties would hold her. 

Faustus looked down at Zelda, her hair splayed behind her head and her ruby lips grinning wickedly. 

Zelda had been waiting in Faustus's office to go home, and when he walked in she pressed him against the door and whispered in his ear, “Take me home and tie me up.” What kind of husband would he be to deny his wife?

Faustus gripped Zelda’s ass with both hands and kissed her hard. When he broke away, his voice was hoarse with lust, “This will be a long night for you, as this is my reward. Are you ready?”

Zelda brought her arms around his neck and groaned out a yes. He apparated them to their bedroom instantly.

Which is now why Zelda was laying naked below him with white silk at each wrist. He lowered himself and pressed his body on top of her as he kissed her soundly. She opened her mouth, wanting more of him. To taste him. Faustus tried to be strong, he was running the show after all but as always, he found it difficult to deny her. He opened his mouth and their tongues met. Zelda lying naked below him and unable to touch him as he was kissing her was already frustrating. She sighed when he broke away. He laid next to her on the bed and was looking up at the canopy and Zelda’s eyes followed. What once had been the fabric covered canopy to their four poster was now a mirror. Zelda sighed. A long night indeed. She turned her head to look at Faustus laying next to her and he smiled wickedly at her.

He covered her body with his once again and began pressing kisses to her neck, arms, sides, stomach and paused. He kneeled between her spread legs as he removed his jacket, and his vest. “More,” she said. She wanted to see and feel more of him.

“Patience,” he replied as he brought his mouth to her hip. He kissed her hip bone and then kissed the other. Zelda looked up at them in the mirror.

He looked like a vampire hovering over her, with his dark hair and dressed with a high collar. Beneath his stricking dark figure was her tied up and pale on the bed. She looked victim and prey when really she knew the roles were reversed. In the beginning, all those years ago, it was her who had hunted him. 

She squirmed on the bed wanting more. Faustus gripped her thighs and spread them open. 

“If you cannot control your legs, my dear, I’ll tie them too.”

She complied and let him hold them in place as he finally brought his mouth to her center. He placed the tenderest kiss to her and it was a slow torture. Gradually he deepened it and she felt floored, as always, by how good he was at this. She should have known, he was a talented and wonderful kisser and it clearly extended to cunnilingus. It was unbearably erotic watching his head move between her legs. She wanted to shove her hands in his hair and hold him down forever. 

He sat up, face grinning at a flushed Zelda, and undid his collar to open a few buttons. He undid his cuff links to roll up his sleeves. Staying mostly dressed served the purpose of driving Zelda mad and allowing him some restraint to not bury himself inside her. He brought his face back down to her and continued languid caresses with his tongue as his nails lightly dug in her creamy thighs as he held her down. Zelda’s breathing had started to change from slow and steady to a light pant. 

His movements became less soft and more direct. He hooked her legs over his arms and he pulled her into his face even more and he continued to lick and suck. He could feel Zelda pulling at her restraints. 

She looked up and she looked as though she were literally being eaten alive. Her heart sped up. She glanced at her face, she looked wild and she didn’t care.

Faustus could feel she was close and he slipped in two fingers to her wet heat. He bit down on the inside of her thigh while his fingers fucked her. She whimpered above him. 

He looked up at her writhing as his fingers continued their motions. She looked feral and furious. Mad he wasn’t pressed up against her with his cock buried inside her. Zelda, she always wanted more.

“Come for me.” He moved up to her and kissed her. 

“I can’t, I need you inside me.” She looked frustrated, desperate. But she was fighting him. 

“You will come with my fingers and mouth alone, I will not ask again” and he kissed her again and bit down on her shoulder. “Yes,” she moaned. He moved his face back to her center and just then he felt her walls tense around his fingers. Zelda regularly responded well to a stern talking from Faustus.

Her breathing became erratic and her orgasm hit her, with Faustus’s face and fingers still pressed to her. Her body tensed and pulled at the restraints and she cried out Faustus’s name, and then her body went languid again. 

He vanished the restraints and laid beside Zelda. “You’ll have to be punished for all of your attitude.”

She rolled so she was facing him, she smiled, “I know.” Was punishment really punishment if you enjoyed it?

He laughed and caressed her cheek, “Zelda Blackwood, the world’s least patient person.”

She liked hearing this new name of hers on his lips. She moved to straddle him. “You’re wearing far too many clothes, dearest.” Faustus liked when she was in a playful mood.

She was naked astride him as she unbuttoned his shirt, pulled down his suspenders, and ripped the rest of the shirt from his trousers.

She turned her back to him and undid his shoe laces and pulled them from his feet. He sat up behind her and placed kisses into her hair and at her shoulders as she continued to undress him. She turned and pulled his trousers and boxers from him. Pleased he was finally naked before her. 

She sat straddling him as he sat cross legged on the bed, kissing him and pulling at his hair, happy to have her hands free. She brought her hand down to stroke his cock and Faustus moaned into her neck. She moved to sheathe herself upon him and he laid back as Zelda started to ride him. He looked up into the mirror, and smirked; he had an idea. But he hated to stop Zelda who was starting to become breathless once more. Faustus put his hands on her hips to slow her. She stopped, and looked at him questioningly. 

“Trust me,” he said. “Lay with your back on my chest.” Zelda changed positions and as she laid her head back on his chest, she smiled a Cheshire grin as she looked at the two of them in the mirror. She saw them naked, glowing, and smiling like idiots at their reflections. Vanity had always been their strongest suit. Faustus gripped his cock and guided it back into Zelda. Zelda was unsure of what made her breathing hitch more — feeling him back inside her, his rightful place or getting to watch his cock disappear inside her. 

Zelda moved up Faustus’s body more as he began to thrust inside her, and she found herself transfixed to their image. Their heads were right next to one another but their only met eyes in the mirror, lost in how utterly perfect they looked moving together. Faustus’s left hand held the back of her head as he continued his movements, and Zelda now moving with him. She had a new appreciation for sex just by watching them. 

“Do you see how good we look together?” Faustus whispered in her ear. She could only nod and continue to watch him thrust into her. He was everywhere, below, on top, and in her. It was intoxicating. “We were meant to be.” Faustus would hear no argument from Zelda, he could feel that her orgasm would be soon upon her. “Come on my cock, my darling. Watch your perfect face in the mirror. Watch how exquisite you are.”

Faustus watched her face as she whispered an errant fuck as her orgasm overtook her. Faustus was running out of words to describe Zelda, especially in moments of ecstasy. He looked at her in the mirror at her writhing on top of him, flushed and wild, and calling out his name in breathless pants, and his own orgasm struck him. They rode out their orgasms together, and eventually their movements stilled. Zelda could feel Faustus’s heart beating just below hers, in a similar fast pattern. Her right hand came up to caress his face and her eyes met his in the mirror. “I love you,” she whispered to him. He grabbed her hand and turned his head and pressed a kiss to it, “I love you too, Zelda.” 

———

Zelda woke up with her head on Faustus’s shoulder. Her hand splayed on his bare chest, and her legs wrapped up with one of his. These days it wasn’t often that she woke up before him. She pressed a kiss to his chest and made her way to the bath to get ready for the day. 

Faustus woke without Zelda at his side, an unusual change of pace for them recently. She used to disappear and never spend the night, and now he had become used to waking up with her laying on him. He missed her. Just as he walked into the bath to find her, she walked out, dressed and ready for the day. 

“Good morning,” he said as she was putting on her earrings. 

She smiled at him, “Good morning, I didn’t want to wake you. I have to run a few errands but I’ll be back before you know it. And we can have breakfast.”

Faustus detected a slight tense in his body at her words, he could feel it in their bond. Normally they’d lounge together in bed, get ready together, and go down to breakfast. But this morning was different. He felt the bond coil around him, as if it were a warning. But he and Zelda had been apart for years and years and were independent people, no matter how close and intertwined they were now. He remained silent, he had no reason to think she was doing anything other than what she said.

Zelda brushed a kiss to his lips as she was leaving, and Faustus pushed her against their door and deepened the kiss. As he pulled away he said, “Be careful, I’ll see you soon.” She touched his cheek and smiled. He heard her walk down the stairs, heard the front door open, her heels walking out onto the porch, down the stairs, and saw her step into the lawn and disappear.

The bond had other advantages, like tracking the other one. Afterall, if your beloved were in danger shouldn’t you be made aware to help your partner? You would meet the same fate as them if they died. Faustus knew he was being overly dramatic, but again he felt the bond’s magic clench him yet again. He knew he could summon her back here immediately, but facing Zelda’s ire over something like this seemed unreasonable. She was an adult. A brilliant witch and could always handle herself. They didn’t /need/ one another, they wanted one another.

He dragged himself into the shower to start his day and knew that Zelda would be back soon. As he finished dressing and walked down the stairs he knew she was not yet back home. He could always feel her presence. He tried to busy himself with his crossword but his body clenched tighter and tighter. He walked out onto the porch and stared out into the yard, expecting her to arrive at any moment.

Suddenly, as she had promised, she appeared in the path and smiled at him. 

Yet instead of great relief, his body clenched tighter and tighter, and as she held a hand in the air in greeting, she abruptly dropped to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your lovely comments about this story. I keep meaning to respond to them one by one but I also assume you’d like me to just shut up and keep writing. Haha. The comments really do mean the world to me. I love that you love the story. Xx
> 
> SpellwoodManor on Tumblr.


	18. Chapter 18

——-——

“Zelda!” Faustus screamed as he ran as fast as he could to her. As he got to her, he could see that she was unconscious. 

“Zelda, wake up, you have to wake up.” Terror seized him. He should have listened to the bond. He knew it was there for a reason. It had tried to warn him. He picked her up in his arms, and ran back into the house. He needed Hilda. With his arms full of Zelda he couldn’t put his arms out to summon her but he focused on Hilda standing before him, and suddenly she was there.

Dazed as she stood before him she looked at a scared Faustus with a passed out Zelda in his arms. “Upstairs,” she said, as she put her arms on Faustus and apparated upstairs to their bedroom.

Hilda looked at a trembling Faustus before her. He normally was contained but he looked completely shaken. Faustus placed Zelda in the bed, and Hilda heard him cry. Hilda usually left being the strong witch to her sister, but now it was her turn again as she looked at her pale sister on the bed.

Hilda cleared her voice, “What happened?”

Faustus turned to face a calm Hilda. “She left to run an errand, she was gone for an hour, she apparated back in the yard, and then crumpled to the ground.”

Hilda nodded. “I’m going to undress her and run some diagnostics, I can come get you afterwards. You might not want to stay.” Hilda wasn’t sure how well he would handle any news that either the baby or Zelda wasn’t okay. She wasn’t sure how she would handle it herself either.

“No, I’m staying with her.” Hilda nodded, not terribly surprised that he wouldn’t leave Zelda. “Can I help you in some way?” he asked her.

“Help me undress her,” Hilda replied. As they set about their task Hilda was happy to discover there had been no bleeding. A small miracle. She moved her hand over Zelda’s abdomen and looked at Faustus as if to prepare himself for whatever news this might uncover. He nodded. As she said the spell their hearts clenched in fear.

But luckily, there it was, the strong heartbeat of the baby. Both released breaths they hadn’t realized they were holding. Relief.

The room was quiet as Hilda continued to stand over Zelda running tests. Faustus sat beside Zelda and held her hand, looking into her face for any sign of her waking. She looked terribly pale and peaceful laying before him. He hated it. He wanted to see the fire in her eyes.

“It may not seem like it but she’s terribly lucky. I think this was a very simple case of fainting. When was the last time she apparated by herself, do you know?”

“It’s been weeks, she’s normally with you, the girls, Ambrose or me,” Faustus replied.

“She should know better to not apparate but I imagine that you feel more powerful since you married and she thought nothing of it.” Faustus nodded. They had spoken of it, their magic crackled between them and it felt like it was growing even more. 

“I’ll fetch her a nightgown, and she will wake up soon.” Hilda walked into their bathroom and grabbed a nightgown and robe for Zelda and as she walked back out she saw Faustus caressing Zelda’s face. 

Hilda came to Zelda’s side and Faustus helped with her nightgown and robe. They laid Zelda back against her pillows and tucked her in. She looked like Sleeping Beauty. Faustus stood and brought another chair beside Zelda’s side of the bed. After he placed it down he pulled Hilda into a hug. Hilda hugged him back, she felt his body take some shaky breaths, “Hilda, thank you so much. I don’t know what I would have done without you.” She couldn’t help but tear up. 

She pulled back, and patted his cheek and smiled, “I’m always happy to help.” 

He straightened and sat in a chair beside Zelda and Hilda followed. Hilda glanced over at Zelda, who was still resting. Faustus was leaned forward with his hand resting on Zelda’s. 

“Her breathing is fine, but her blood pressure is slightly low. Normal for early pregnancy. We will keep an eye on her. There’s nothing wrong with her magically or physically, she’s perfectly healthy, and so is the baby. She shouldn’t apparate by herself anymore, and she should refrain from most, if not all, spells.”

Faustus was beside himself, he knew this was all good news but he still hated it. Hated seeing her fall, and he hated how weak and useless it made him feel. How everything he cared about could be ripped away from him in a moment. Again.

Hilda looked at Faustus, who was glowing a brighter white light, it had faded recently but she assumed it regenerated with emotions. 

She placed a hand to Faustus’s back, and he turned. “Faustus, this is very common. Many witches forget they can’t cast a spell, it’s second nature to all of us. It would be terribly hard to remember not to all of the time. Both Zelda and I have seen it regularly. Think of all the magic you use in a day, and now think of remembering not to use it.” Hilda smiled at him. 

“You’re right, I know. I’m just not used to seeing Zelda like this. It’s hard to see her quiet and unmoving.”

“Yes, I know.” And ever did she. But she didn’t like to think back to that day, and the days that had followed.

They sat there in silence, both lost in thought, when suddenly Zelda woke up and her hands flew to her stomach. “The baby.”

Faustus grabbed her hand, and Zelda misunderstood it as a bad sign. She did not want to be coddled, and made to feel better if there was bad news. She pulled her hand away, and Hilda quickly stood, whispered a spell, and the room filled once more with the sound of the heartbeat of the baby. Zelda leaned back against her pillows, held her hands to her face, and cried. Faustus reached forward to remove her hands, and pulled her into a hug. 

Hilda left them under the guise to get Zelda tea and some potions, but mainly to give them some space. 

Faustus caressed Zelda’s back as she continued to cry into his neck. Waking suddenly after fainting had only happened to her once before, and doing it again was something she never thought would happen. It was terrifying. Having to go through this again would have been horrific, and even thinking of it had her sobbing in Faustus’s arms. 

“I was here the entire time that Hilda looked you over. There’s no bleeding. The baby is completely fine. You’re completely fine physically and magically. You just can’t apparate anymore, and you have to watch your spellcasting. It’s all going to be fine. Hilda said this was common. It’s fine, we are all fine.”

Faustus felt her crying die down and he continued to caress her back to soothe her. He would take crying any day over seeing her unconscious. She pulled away and looked at him and he pressed his lips to hers. “Are you okay?” she asked when she pulled away.

“Yes, I’m relieved the two of you are okay.” He held her face in his hands and he wiped away some more fallen tears on her cheeks with his fingers.

“I couldn’t bear it if something happened to either of you.” He continued and pulled her back to him. He twirled her hair around his finger and breathed another sigh of relief. 

A knock came at the door and Hilda entered with a tray. Zelda laid back in bed as Hilda put it over her lap. Zelda pulled Hilda into a hug and whispered a thank you to Hilda. They shared a look and Hilda nodded. They hadn’t always been good with communicating their feelings verbally but throughout the years they had a shorthand of looks and small displays of affection that worked for them. A look was sometimes all they needed.

Hilda stood, “I’m afraid you have some visitors who have been inquiring after you.”

Zelda gave herself a once over with her hair and makeup in the mirror she kept at her bedside and put on her best face and straightened her back.

Hilda let them in. The rush of the three at her was surprising. She knew they cared for her but they had all looked scared and sad until they saw her looking like she always did. Albeit in bed, in her pajamas, during the day.

“Okay, loves, let’s not rush Zelds, let her have some tea first.”

It was quite an audience for the bedroom and Faustus conjured a settee and moved chairs so everyone could sit at Zelda’s bedside. Zelda busied herself with the calming tea Hilda had made her.

Sabrina looked like she was going to cry. “Are you and the baby okay?” Sabrina asked Zelda.

Zelda nodded calmly, as if she herself were not crying in Faustus’s arms less than a ten minutes ago. “Yes, we are fine.”

“Can we listen the baby’s heartbeat?” Prudence asked and Zelda nodded again. She moved the tray from Zelda as Zelda continued to sip her tea, and Prudence whispered the spell. All of the faces staring back at her were happy despite some spilled and unspilled tears she saw.

And now Zelda could see that Sabrina was annoyed. Sabrina turned to Faustus and Hilda, “Why didn’t you summon Prudence and me? We’re her midwives too.” 

“Well, darling, it was a rush to be honest and there wasn’t time to summon you and teach at the same time. And judging by the state of the two of you downstairs, I didn’t know how calmly you’d help if the news wasn’t good.”

Sabrina huffed but she also knew her Aunt Hilda was right. She had been terrified for her Aunt Zelda and the baby. Prudence, by the looks of her, normally made of sterner stuff, looked the same as she did. Ashen and afraid.

“Well can we help now and learn now?” Sabrina asked. Prudence didn’t want to push it but Sabrina never knew when to stop.

“It’s up to Zelda, if she’s up for it. But we can always do it another day.” Hilda looked to Zelda.

“It’s fine, we can do it now. I feel perfectly normal.”

Zelda had her blood pressure taken yet again, and the girls counted the baby’s heartbeats. Ambrose sat somewhat quietly with Faustus, occasionally spoke of Academy business and Luke, as the women moved around Zelda.

All seemed to be fine and well, save a small case of low blood pressure, like everyone had said.

“So you fainted after apparating home? Faustus found you, and Hilda you came here immediately?” Prudence asked, making sure she was caught up. She wanted to know what to do in a situation like this, in case it ever happened with either Zelda or any patient.

“Yes, that’s right, Faustus and I apparated her upstairs, she was still unconscious. We undressed her to make sure there was no bodily injury, and that she was not bleeding. I cast several magical diagnostic spells to see how the rest of her was, and then we listened to the baby’s heartbeat. Fainting is very common in early pregnancy for witches, it normally isn’t an indication of anything other than spellcasting or an individual attempt at apparating. Many witches will forget that they are pregnant and continue to use their magic like they always have. This is very common. I said this to Faustus earlier. Try to imagine how much magic you use in a day and now try to live without it. It would be hard to do. It’s important you put yourself in the shoes of your patient, you or I could have easily done the same thing. The midwife who is not empathetic to the plight of a witch without her use of magic, will not last as a midwife for very long.” Hilda looked at a silent Prudence and Sabrina. 

“Afterwards we dressed her. We let her rest, and she woke up on her own. It’s important to have someone always stay with the incapacitated person so they don’t wake up alone and scared. I gave Zelda a replenishing draught, and a calming potion to help her recover. She will continue to drink it throughout the day, and it will help hydrate her.”

“So what is Auntie’s recovery like?” Sabrina asked.

“Well, that’s a good point,” they all turned to look at Zelda in bed, “bed rest for a week,” Zelda scoffed, “continue to stay hydrated, no apparating alone, no intense spellcasting, and no sexual intercourse for a week.” Ambrose coughed. Good fucking luck, he thought.

Zelda was silently furious at the news, and she could see her anger matched Faustus’s. She certainly didn’t feel up to it at the moment but being denied yet again so soon after another imposed celibacy wanted to make her scream. She thought the only reason she hadn’t was Hilda’s calming tea. 

“This is just a safety precaution. But an important one. We will check on Zelda and the baby every day and at the end of the week, if all is well we will clear her.”

“And what about personal history?” Prudence asked. “Isn’t that relevant? Family and personal history? We haven’t gone over that with Zelda.”

“Well, I have it all so it’s fine.” Hilda tried to reply nonchalantly.

“But how are we to learn if we don’t know it.” Sabrina asked. There would be no getting around her.

“Well, it’s very private information, and I don’t think it’s absolutely necessary for this.” Hilda looked at Zelda, unsure of how much to say. 

“Well, I don’t like not having all of the information if I’m supposed to be her midwife too. What if you’re away, and it’s Prudence and I to help? And we don’t know anything?” Sabrina would never let it go. Zelda knew. She also knew Hilda was doing her best to prevent them from learning anything Zelda didn’t want them to. She also didn’t want to hurt them, especially Sabrina. But the girls were   
no longer kids, and if she was going to be their patient then this was fair territory.

“Fine, ask your questions, and take your histories,” said Zelda as she waved her hand. Hilda poured her more tea. Maybe it was best they did this now as Zelda was at her most calm.

Prudence summoned a list for her, Sabrina, and Hilda. 

Faustus knew what was about to happen, and while it seemed terribly private, he didn’t want to leave the room. And if Zelda didn’t want any of them to know, or didn’t want them to be there, she would have said. She always made her thoughts known.

He sat still seated with Ambrose as they looked over some translations about a book they had been working on together. 

Prudence ran down the list, mostly innocuous questions and he heard Zelda reply in kind.

Zelda Fiona Spellman  
285 years old  
January 1st, 1734

Normal things. Anything you could read about her in The Book of the Beast. 

Family history was relatively standard. Every witch and warlock in their family were healthy save a curse here and there, or a tragedy. 

Prudence continued on to medical history, “Have you ever been pregnant before?”

“Yes, when I was twenty,” Zelda responded. She was surprised how steady and unemotional she seemed, but then again, she had practice.

All of the eyes in the room turned to her. This was new knowledge to three of the people in the room, and well, the other three knew the story.

Prudence continued in a calm voice, “And the result of that pregnancy?”

“Miscarriage.” 

Sabrina looked alarmed and wanted to know everything at once but knew what a terribly personal topic this was and thankfully, kept her mouth shut. She trusted Prudence to handle the questioning better than her. 

“How many weeks in?”

“Twelve.” Which was roughly just a couple of weeks ahead of where she was now.

“Spontaneous? Or any reason to believe anything wrong with the baby?” 

Zelda hesitated, and cleared her throat, “No, I fell.” 

“So you have a history of falling then?” Prudence continued to scan her list of questions, though doing her best in the charged atmosphere of the room. It was hushed. 

Zelda looked at Prudence struggling and felt sorry for her. It wasn’t their fault they didn’t know, they were trying to be good midwives to her. She just didn’t know how much they needed to know, the full story.

As she opened her mouth to say yes to Prudence, in an effort to quash the questioning, a furious looking Hilda spoke for her.

“No, Zelda does not have a history of falling. She was pushed down a staircase.” 

If at all possible, the room became quieter. Save for Ambrose’s book slipping out of his hands and thudding to the floor.

Zelda wished it hadn’t come to that. She and Hilda rarely talked about it in their hundreds of years together but she could always feel when Hilda remembered. And how upset she became anytime she did. Zelda felt the same. 

Zelda nervously tucked a strand of hair beside her face, “Yes, well, it was a long time ago and has nothing to do with this pregnancy.”

Sabrina’s temper flared, “Who was it, Auntie? Who pushed you?”

“Sabrina, let’s not get into it anymore. It’s in the past, and I’m fine now.”

“No, tell me.” Zelda suspected, despite all of the progress Sabrina and Faustus had made that she thought it was him. 

Prudence laid a hand on Sabrina’s shoulder. “Zelda is right, she’s okay, we’ve pried too much. It was a long time ago.”

Sabrina shrugged out of Prudence’s touch, mad that anyone thought that what was done to her Aunt would be okay, and forgotten. 

“Auntie, how dare someone push you down a staircase and get away with it. This is insanity. It isn’t okay.”

“Sabrina, I’ve lived a long time, I’ve made a certain amount of peace with it. When you live as long as I have you realize that people make mistakes. It’s in the past.”

“No, Auntie Zee, it isn’t. Tell me.” Sabrina has never looked so angry, she would never give it up, and yet it broke Zelda’s heart to uncover the terrible family secret that she and Hilda had kept from Sabrina and Ambrose.

“It was Edward.” Zelda looked at Sabrina and she saw her struggling to comprehend what she heard. What type of monster would do this to her Aunt, and the very same one be her beloved father. 

“No. It doesn’t make sense.” Prudence had sat back on the settee, stunned as well. Sabrina sat beside her slightly despondent. 

Ambrose sat still, surprised to have heard a series of dark secrets about his family. 

Hilda stood behind Sabrina trying to calm her as she petted her hair. 

“It does make sense, if you know the story.” Zelda held out her cup of tea to Sabrina, and Sabrina took it wordlessly from her and drank.

Faustus moved to sit next to Zelda, who was still reclined in bed.

“Your father found out I was seeing someone for several years behind his back. As the head of the family, he felt like it was his duty to approve of suitable relationships. He asked me to break off my relationship, and I said no, and that I had also found out I was pregnant. He slapped me across the face, and as I stumbled from it, I fell down the stairs.”

Zelda was pleased she managed to give an abbreviated summary. After not having spoken of this time in her life in all her years, and to now recount it twice out loud in the span of about two months made her feel less burdened by it.

“But who wouldn’t he approve of? It doesn’t make sense. I don’t understand how he could do this to you.”

“His mentor and rival, of course,” spoke Prudence. She looked at her father and Zelda and now it all made sense. The two of them. They had been together and known one another for hundreds of years, and now there was the backstory that explained all their longing glances, familiarity, and their wedding rites. They had meant to be together all along and weren’t.

Sabrina looked at her Aunt and Faustus. “But you said you didn’t hate my father,” she looked to Faustus. 

“I don’t. And I certainly didn’t. He saved my life, and we were on good terms when he died. You know the story, Sabrina.”

“But he killed your baby, and hurt Zelda.” Sabrina was certainly not on the side of her father, she just couldn’t understand why they were being calm about this.

Being a High Priest afforded Faustus the luxury of having the right words in a time of crises and so he spoke, “I understand, Sabrina. I did not know any of this until recently. It is hard for me to reconcile what he did to Zelda and the baby, and who he later showed himself to be. We are not all one thing, and a part of me can never forgive him. But the other part is this: if not for those events, we would not all be here now. Certainly not Prudence. Life wouldn't be the same. I don’t mean to coat over any tragedies by saying this but I am thankful we are here, together, safe and healthy. All I can do is move forward.”

Sabrina drank the rest of the calming tea, and indeed felt somewhat calmed. 

Zelda reached forward and touched Sabrina’s hand, “I’m sorry to have told you, Sabrina. It wasn’t something I ever wanted to mention, and I never felt like I’d ever have to.” 

“No, Auntie, I’m sorry on behalf of my father, and I’m sorry I demanded you tell me. But I’m not sorry for knowing. Thank you for trusting us with it.”

Zelda teared up a bit, and nodded at her. Sabrina handed back the teacup and Faustus poured Zelda another cup. 

“So did you end up breaking up with Faustus because of my father? Because you just now got back together.” 

“In a way. Faustus, like he told you, just heard the story. After Hilda took care of me and I was recovered well enough, I left. For years. I had not spoken to or seen Faustus since I returned to Greendale just before you were born.”

“And when you showed up looking for Zelda she was gone?” 

Faustus nodded. “Yes, I was abroad with my father. And when I came back to see Zelda, she was gone. I too, left, and Edward was the one to finally bring me back.”

“Would your father had not approved?” Prudence asked. Interested in hearing more of her family.

“He did approve. I had told him while we were gone that I wanted to marry, and so I planned to propose the next time I saw Zelda.”

Hilda remembers seeing a distraught Faustus at their door, furious she turned him away when she told him that Zelda wasn’t there and that she didn’t think she was ever coming back. She didn’t know he had planned to marry her sister then, until this very moment. 

Ambrose finally spoke up, “I’m sorry you two. You deserve every bit of your happiness now though.”

“Yes, very true. It’s already been quite a terribly emotional day. Let’s call it shall we, and let Zelda get some rest?”

Zelda nodded as Sabrina hugged her goodbye, followed by Prudence, and followed by Ambrose. 

As his face was near hers he whispered only loud enough for Faustus and Zelda to hear, “I really love the both of you, but you might want to enchant your bed canopy to be something other than a mirror when you have guests. Just a tip. Though I don’t think anyone else noticed.” And he pulled back and winked at them. 

Faustus motioned a hand upwards in response and the bed changed back. 

“I’ll leave the two of you, but I’m just down the hall if you need anything,” said Hilda as she refreshed Zelda’s tea and fluffed Zelda’s pillows. Zelda caught Hilda’s face and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. No one had been at her side longer than Hilda.

Faustus stood and embraced Hilda once more and whispered his thanks once again. 

“One might start to think you prefer the other sister,” Zelda teased him and smiled.

“My dear, no one in the world would ever think that. I only have eyes for you.” 

He kicked off his shoes, and pulled back the sheets to lay beside Zelda. He laid beside her and she pressed a light kiss to his lips. Soon they fell asleep, much needed after their long and emotional day. 

————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t leave you on pins and needles too long. I hope you liked this chapter. More soon. Xx
> 
> SpellwoodManor on Tumblr.


	19. Chapter 19

When Faustus woke the next morning he couldn’t help but wonder about the bond. Had it not alerted Zelda? It didn’t make sense to have only warned him. But there were still so many things they didn’t know about it. The bond had been so commonplace in the old days that aside from the ritual itself, the benefits and side effects weren’t often described. Maybe he and Zelda could write a book on the bond, there wasn’t much in terms of a guide.

He looked at her, her face towards him, still resting peacefully. He felt endlessly grateful that she and the baby were fine. She stirred a bit and slowly opened her eyes. “Good morning, my dear,” Faustus smiled at her. She smiled up at him, “Good morning. Breakfast?”

Faustus laughed a little, “I’m glad you’re feeling so well. I’ll be right back with a tray.” Her smile fell a little when she realized again she had a week of bed rest ahead of her. She pulled her book off the nightstand and began to read.

Faustus returned not long after with a tray for them both. It was piled with croissants, fruit, eggs, tea, jams, and their respective newspapers — Russian for Zelda, and the New York Times for Faustus.

Zelda sat her book to the side and took up her newspaper, and Faustus did the same. They enjoyed the companionable silence. As Zelda sipped her tea she noticed Faustus marking in a journal he had grabbed from his nightstand. She was always ever curious about what he did, he always jotted notes for spells, things to remember, sermons. She leaned over and kissed his cheek, “What are you working on now?”

“I was jotting down notes about our marital bond. Actually, I wanted to talk to you about it.” He put his journal to the side, and looked at her, he was pleased to see she was interested.

“Oh?”

“We don’t have a lot of information, as you know about the after-effects of the wedding ritual and I was hoping that we could write a book together about it. I know the students were very interested and kept checking out books on the subject. They were disappointed to find only general wedding information, like vows. I thought it might be fun to work together.”

Zelda smiled at him. “If I say yes, do I get my own journal too?” Faustus smiled back. He opened a drawer in his table and gave her a blank journal. He had hundreds filled and saved, and many empty and ready, as soon as he was out of blank pages, he would grab another one and start in. 

“Yes?” Faustus asked her, and leaned over to kiss her cheek.

“Yes,” she replied but was already busy writing in her journal with some notes. They had not worked together on any project formally. She often read his papers in school, would give her opinion on a sermon, or debate about a subject but this would be different. She was looking forward to contribute her part of the bond, and wondered if it was in any way different than Faustus’s. 

“Actually, I have a question. It was bothering me this morning as I woke up.”

Zelda turned to him, her pen stilled on the paper of the journal, “What is it?”

“Yesterday, before you left the bond clenched inside my body. It felt like a warning. I didn’t want to say anything because I knew you’d be fine, or rather I didn’t listen to it because I didn’t want to be controlling. I know you can handle yourself, but the warning was right. Something happened to you. The magic continued to pulse even while you were gone, and right up until you passed out. Did you not feel it?”

Zelda had tensed, the pen clenched in her hand as Faustus recounted the prior day’s events. She didn’t want to lie, that’s not who she was, she always stared hard truths in the face. However, this would be more difficult. 

Faustus took a sip of his tea, anxious to hear her answer, and he picked up his pen to jot her answer down.

Zelda set the journal and pen down, and took a sip of her tea, as if only to give herself another moment. “No, I felt it too.”

Faustus turned to her, looking more confused than if she had said no. “But then why would you leave? The bond was physically painful for me. It clenched harder and harder the longer you were gone.”

“I had to do something,” she said as she looked into her tea. 

“What is it that you can’t tell me? Where did you go? Why would you go do something dangerous?”

She looked at him. Furious. As if she would put herself or the baby in harm’s way. Apparating alone was one thing, but getting herself into danger was something else entirely. 

“It wasn’t dangerous. The bond pulled at us because it knew I was apparating alone. That’s my best guess, because I did nothing that was dangerous.”

Faustus looked at her equally angry. They didn’t fight often, argued or disagreed — of course. It was normal in any relationship. But this was different. They were opposed. She looked tense, and she tapped her nails on her teacup.

“Then tell me. Tell me what it was. Why you couldn’t have asked me or anyone else in the house to go with you?”

She scoffed a bit. “I don’t need to explain myself to you, Faustus. I’ve had so many lifetimes before and after you.” 

“This was precisely why I didn’t say anything. I knew you could handle yourself, but the bond was a warning. It was right. I didn’t say anything because I didn’t want your wrath but we should be able to say anything to each other. Especially something like this.” 

He sighed, and turned to Zelda. He grabbed her hands, and held them in his. She looked up and met his eyes. He looked sad and scared, less angry than she had thought. 

“Zelda, I cannot imagine anything happening to you. You don’t have to tell me. I would just say that if the situation were reversed you would not have hesitated to say anything to me, and if I had gone anyway, protest or not, you would want to know. You would be concerned.” 

Her eyes swam with tears, and she knew he was right. Hated that he was right. She would have thrown herself at him asking him not to leave. He refrained because he knew how proud she was and how much he respected her. She wasn’t a damsel, and he didn’t treat her like one. 

She released a long-held breath, “I was at the house. I don’t want to talk about it but Hilda knows why.”

“Would you prefer to show me?” Walking into someone’s memories was relatively easily done with permission. No words needed to be spoken. 

Tears fell down Zelda’s face, “No, I don’t want to relive it. Hilda can show you. She’ll know. All of it, if you want. Now please, I don’t want to talk about it anymore.”

Faustus brought her hands to his lips, and kissed them. “You’re sure? I don’t have to know. I’m just glad you’re fine.”

She nodded. And pressed a kiss to his lips. He got up to leave, before he closed the door he looked one last time at Zelda, who was now hiding behind her newspaper. Her hands clenched to it.

————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I know this is a shorter chapter but I think it makes the most sense. Enjoy!
> 
> Also, your comments are so dear to me. Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to write something. It really helps to read then when I’m feeling a bit of writer’s block. Xx
> 
> SpellwoodManor on Tumblr.


	20. Chapter 20

It pained him to leave her in clear distress but as he saw Sabrina downstairs in the kitchen with Hilda, he asked her to bring Zelda some more calming tea and to sit with her Aunt. She was more than happy to oblige. Apparently she was having a slight bit of trouble with her Latin homework. As Headmaster he quirked an eyebrow and said nothing. 

“What? Auntie Zee is good at languages, she always helps me.” 

Faustus held his hands up in defense, “I didn’t say anything. I promise I won’t tell the Headmaster.”

Sabrina turned to walk away, “Sabrina, I’m sure you have a lot of questions and want to talk about what you heard yesterday but…”

Sabrina turned and interrupted, “I know, she needs to rest and to keep it light. Aunt Hilda already told me. I promise.” She smiled at Faustus, and turned again to leave.

The counters were piled high with oranges and Hilda was at the island making orange marmalade. She always poured herself into cooking and making jams but the excess of this felt alarming. She looked at Faustus. “Oh, I always go overboard when I’m emotional.” She laughed a bit. Faustus understood.

Faustus walked around to her. “Can I help?”

“Yes, that would be lovely. We just have to jar this batch up and we can move on to the next one.”

They stood in silence jarring copious amounts of marmalade, and after awhile Hilda broke the silence, “So, how is Zelda?”

“She was fine until I asked her where she went yesterday. She said she went to the house and you knew why.”

Hilda looked confused. Zelda didn’t say anything to her unless… “She didn’t tell me why but I think I know. Is that all she said to you?” Wondering how much Zelda wanted her to share. 

“She said you’d tell me everything, if I wanted to hear it. I asked her if she wanted to show me what happened but she said she didn’t want to talk about it, or relive it.” Faustus hoped Hilda would oblige him. But he didn’t want to push it, he seemed to have pushed Zelda already. 

Hilda sighed. Better her than Zelda. And she nodded and motioned towards the kitchen table. “Tea?” Faustus nodded. Hilda brought over tea cups and scones, and a new jar of marmalade.

They both took a sip of tea. Faustus was unsure of what he was about to hear, and Hilda was unsure of how to start.

Hilda looked out into the backyard as she began, easier to face it than Faustus.

“When Zelda miscarried the baby, she was unconscious for several days. She also lost a lot of blood but not just blood — the fetus was expelled as well. So, I buried it in our cemetery in an unmarked grave. I didn’t know what Zelda would have wanted so I waited for her to wake up. It’s that moment, after her fall, when I moved into her room. I stayed with her day and night. She eventually woke up the next evening. I took care of her as best I could. One night, I woke up as the air in the room felt different; I could feel she wasn’t in her bed. I looked out of the window, and I saw her standing in her bare feet and nightgown in front of the unmarked grave in the cemetery. She turned ever so slightly, looking as pale as a ghost out there, to look at me through the window. And just like that she disappeared. In the spot she stood, grew a Forget Me Not. It was the only marking of the baby’s grave. I did not tell her about the burial. I can only guess that she could feel it. A last remaining bond between the two of them, in some way. I had not seen Zelda from that moment to the moment she came home just before Sabrina was born. In her absence, I took care of the flowers at the grave but when she came back, she tended to them. We never discussed it. I imagine Zelda went to the house to visit the baby’s grave, and to check on the flowers.”

Hilda managed to make it all the way through the story with nothing but tears in her eyes but as she finished they fell, and she broke into a cry. Faustus felt as though his heart cracked in two. 

Faustus laid a hand on Hilda’s back, “Thank you for telling me. I’m so sorry.”

Hilda wiped the tears at her eyes, “Did you want to see?” She was surprised at the invitation leaving her lips, but it was his child too, and Zelda said he could see everything. 

Faustus nodded, he wanted to understand what happened better, even though he knew it would be hard. He placed his hands face up on the table, and Hilda placed hers in his as they looked at one another. 

Faustus hurtled through time with Hilda and found himself standing next to her when she was barely eighteen. The Spellman house had felt roughly the same, there was no fog around this memory. It was as if it were fresh. He faded into the background watching the events unfold around him as he and Hilda stood at the bottom of the stairs looking at an unconscious and bloodied Zelda. 

Hilda was in shock as Edward ran down the stairs crying and yelling. Begging Zelda to wake up, apologizing for hitting her, and yelling at Hilda to help him. As Hilda moved over the lifeless looking Zelda, Edward whispered through his tears, “She’s pregnant.” Hilda shaking with fear, nodded, pulled Zelda to her, and apparated them to Zelda’s bedroom. She locked and warded the door. Just as Edward began to pound on it. She cast a silencing spell, and ignored him.

She tenderly laid Zelda on her bed, her clothes soaked with blood, and her face completely battered by her fall. She worked quickly to remove her clothes, and blanched immediately upon seeing all of the blood. She had not even known Zelda was pregnant. She had hidden her ever slight bump well underneath her clothes but now, seeing Zelda naked before her, there was an unmistakable swell to her abdomen. Hilda said a small prayer as she cast the spell to listen to the baby’s heartbeat. And her tears began to fall ferociously when she was met only with silence. 

She looked Zelda as she laid in bed unmoving. The stark shade of red against her pale skin seemed ominous. Hilda worried she lost too much blood. She really could have used Zelda at her side, helping her. And as she started to think of what Zelda would do in this situation, she started feeling better. Her movements grew more confident. 

She bathed Zelda as she laid in bed, to remove as much blood from her as possible. She conjured another bed and moved Zelda to it as she collected all of the bloody bed sheets and clothes. She changed Zelda into a nightgown, and sat beside her holding her hand, trying to will her to wake up. She tended to Zelda’s other injuries too, the bruised face, the cut at her head, her broken wrist, her bruised sides, and did nothing more than dress and heal them as best she could. But she knew she couldn’t just glamour away all of the damage. It was too much. They would have to heal on their own too. Eventually Zelda expelled the fetus, and stopped bleeding. Hilda placed it in a box lined with a white silk scarf of Zelda’s. She buried the fetus with the box of Zelda’s bloodied clothing and bedding.

Hilda kept watch all night and day, and prayed over her sister. Eventually she stirred, and Hilda had to sit with her sister to tell her what happened. Hilda had never seen Zelda cry, not even when their parents died. But now Zelda sobbed, and clung to Hilda as her body heaved. She cried endlessly for hours, and then very suddenly stopped. She became despondent, and Hilda tried to ply her with water, tea, potions, and food. Zelda refused. For days. They ignored Edward’s pleading and apologizing at the door, and Hilda would renew the silencing spell whenever it fell and they could hear him. There were some things you couldn’t forgive. 

Faustus stood idly by a young Hilda’s side, and watched. He was torn between utter despair and sadness, and anger. Angry he wasn’t there, angry he didn’t propose sooner, angry he wouldn’t get any of these years back with Zelda. But more than anything, seeing her lifeless in bed — bloody and broken, was heartbreaking. He felt torn apart knowing how Zelda carried this with her through all of her years, and never said a word. Suffered in silence. Without her own child, she had raised Edward’s own. Faustus had even asked her to be a midwife to Constance. Of all people. 

Edward was lucky he was dead, Faustus thought.

He watched Zelda out the window, standing in the cemetery, shoulder to shoulder with Hilda. Just like Hilda had said, she disappeared and in her place was a Forget Me Not. 

He came back to himself and found him staring again into Hilda’s face. He could feel tears on his face but was unaware of when he had started to cry. Hilda had joined him.

And then suddenly, he felt another wave of anger. The large picture window looking over the garden exploded, and neither flinched at the movement. It felt appropriate. 

“Come with me.” Hilda kept her hands in Faustus’s and suddenly they were in the Spellman Family Cemetery. And just as Hilda said it would be, there by the back fence was a large cluster of Forget Me Nots. Pale blue and lush in the middle of the barren winter landscape. This is where Zelda had been.

Hilda spoke no words as she handed Faustus a shovel and started to dig. It took short work with the two of them, and they apparated to the back garden of Blackwood Manor.

Faustus and Hilda dug again, buried the boxes once more, settled the earth, and transplanted the Forget Me Nots Zelda had tended to. 

As Faustus and Hilda looked towards the master bedroom’s window to make sure Zelda would be able to see the flowers, they saw a pale Zelda in her nightgown, staring at them through the window; and slowly she raised her hand and put it to the glass.

————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am loving alllllllll of the comments. It is sometimes so hard to come up with a storyline when I originally planned this to be a one-shot (it’s also my first piece of fan fiction). Reading your enthusiasm for the story really helps, and I just could not leave you on edge anymore so I wanted to update it today. I hope you enjoyed it (maybe enjoy is the wrong word here). Xx
> 
> SpellwoodManor on Tumblr.


	21. Chapter 21

As Faustus left Zelda gripped the newspaper in her hand. Her eyes scanning for any article at all that would take her out of her thoughts. She wishes she had a Greendale Gazette in hand so she could get lost in hopeless local mortal gossip.

She sighs and throws down the paper on her breakfast tray and picks up her tea. As she sips she hears a knock on her door, “Enter.”

Sabrina peeks around the corner of the door a little sheepishly and smiles back when Zelda does. “Auntie, I have Latin homework I need help with and I thought…”

“Come bring it here to me,” she said grinning. She was always happy when Sabrina came to her for things. Mostly it was homework but she still treasured the time even if Sabrina sweet talked her into doing most of the work. Instead of taking a seat next to the bed, Sabrina climbed in next to her with her book and paper. Zelda picked up Sabrina’s book, and looked at the translations she already worked on. Sabrina knew that her Aunt would dive right in and the world would melt away a bit. It always happened when she worked on languages with her. It had been her happy place and Sabrina wondered how many languages her Aunt actually read, spoke, wrote and was proficient in. It seemed endless.

Zelda wrote out the the correct translations in her journal, and left Sabrina’s incorrect ones on the paper. She didn’t want to do the work for her exactly but she did want to help. “Read these passages I’ve flagged in your book, and then we can work on the translations together.”

Zelda picked up Faustus’s New York Times pleased she had something to occupy herself with. Trying to remind herself why he wasn’t here in bed with her on this lazy Sunday morning.

She turned to the crossword puzzle that Faustus had only just started and found herself enjoying it as she went. She had seen him secretly fill them out, and now here she was. She rolled her eyes at herself. As she finished she started reading the rest of the paper, remembering and missing her time in New York. She moved to the Arts section and smiled when she saw all of the latest shows and ballets. Ballet had been her initial passion and foray into dance but she eventually moved to New York and was so taken with Ruth St. Denis and Ted Shawn that she gave it all up. And then started to dance for Martha Graham after Denishawn. She smiled when she remembered that Faustus had seen her perform. No other member of her family had seen her dance. Hilda knew she did, they wrote extensively during their years apart, but never had the chance to see her perform. She moved on to check gallery shows and exhibits. Zelda missed the days of spending her days at museums, galleries, the library, and just walking around New York. It always felt electric. She missed it.

Zelda was broken out of her reverie in the Arts section by a loud noise noise downstairs. Zelda could feel Faustus's anger and sadness through the bond. As the marital bond strengthened, heightened emotions apparently came through. Sabrina looked to Zelda, a little scared and confused, “Auntie?”

“Oh, your Aunt Hilda is making jam, I’m sure she just dropped some jars. Are you done with your readings?” Anxious to change the subject.

Sabrina nodded and Zelda put the paper to the side. She sat with Sabrina working through each translation with her. Showing Sabrina how meticulous and detailed she was in translating. It was easy to her now, after all of these years. Zelda sat and watched Sabrina complete her work, when Zelda felt a pull out to the garden.

Sabrina finished, collected her things, and said a “Thanks, Auntie” as she bounded out the door. Anxious to be done with schoolwork and unsure of how much longer she could sit with her Aunt and not ask her everything she wanted to know.

As she left, Zelda stood and walked to the window. She saw Faustus and Hilda lower a small box into a hole in the ground and she knew. It was a painful secret, not one she and Hilda ever spoken about together. But now looking down at the two of them, she found she didn’t mind Faustus knowing. He had been solid at her side for years. She knows if she had not left all those years ago, he would have stayed. She knows that now that it would not have been out of obligation, but out of love. He was the only person who knew all sides of her. This last one — vulnerability, the closest one kept. She felt more free than she imagined she would be. The last wall inside of her had crumbled, and love swelled within her.

She watched them settle the earth and transplant her flowers. Her heart aching in her chest. A wanted child would always be wanted. Forget Me Not indeed.

Faustus and Hilda looked up at the window, and Zelda put her hand to the window. Her wedding ring lightly tapped as she pressed it to the glass, and she whispered an unheard “Thank you.”

———————————

The sun was setting as Faustus returned to their room with a tray of food. The day ending in a similar way to how it began. It had been a long day, yet again, and he longed to curl up in bed with Zelda.

She smiled when she saw him. Faustus set the tray in front of her, pressed a kiss into her hair, and whispered into her hair, “I love you, Zelda.” He slipped in bed beside her and didn’t quite know what else to say, if anything. He busied himself with pouring tea for the both of them, and Zelda placed her hand over the top of his slightly shaking one. She could feel his tumultuous emotions — scared, sad, angry, love, luck, and happiness, so many to feel at once.

As her hand touched his, he turned to look at her. His beautiful wife, who had endured so much, who deserved the world.

She placed a hand to his cheek, and leaned in to whisper, “I feel all of these things too. It’s okay.” She pressed her lips to his, and he pulled her closer to him, as if to prove she was truly here. He couldn’t forget the image of her at the bottom of the stairs, he’d never be able to. But as she opened her mouth to deepen the kiss it flew from his mind, and lost himself with her again.

She pulled away to catch her breath, and Faustus finished pouring their tea. He handed her the cup and saucer. “I have our classes and duties covered for the week under the guise of a honeymoon.”

She quirked her eyebrow at him, “Do you think the students will buy it?”

“Does it matter? We should tell them about the baby too at some point. If you want to, that is.”

“I do, but let’s wait for a couple of more weeks.”

Faustus nodded. He could tell that it still felt a little fragile to her, and he couldn’t blame her. He suddenly felt the same.

“We could write some of the book this week, if you want to. I jotted down some notes earlier.” Zelda took out the journal Faustus had given her earlier this morning, several pages already filled in her neat scrawl.

Faustus smiled at her. “I’d love that.” She continued to write in her journal as she picked at her dinner, mostly uninterested in eating after her day but forced sustenance down at least for the baby.

Faustus picked up his paper and saw that the Arts section was on top — Zelda, once a New Yorker, always a New Yorker. He flipped through to find the crossword and found it completely filled out. She was always good at puzzles, or really anything she tried. It was another little bit about her he adored. She was quick to everything.

He looked over at her still writing in the journal, and she glanced over at him, “I’m sorry about your crossword, darling.”

“Maybe I’ll have three of them delivered now.” He smiled and picked up his journal and wrote down a little note — “Order another New York Times and take Zelda to New York, ask Hilda.”

Not long after they readied for bed. They had a long week of bedrest ahead for Zelda but Faustus was relieved that she and the baby were safe and healthy. A week alone with Zelda, no matter her condition, was a gift. Zelda pressed a kiss to his lips, “I love you too, Faustus.”

————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So sorry for the delay, I hope you enjoy this little chapter. More soon! 
> 
> Many thanks for the wonderful comments and feedback on the last chapter. That chapter was one of my favorites even though it was so heartbreaking. Xx
> 
> SpellwoodManor on Tumblr.


	22. Chapter 22

————————

Zelda woke early to find Faustus still sleeping. The sun had not yet risen, though it soon would. She glanced out the window and the horizon was turning a brighter shade of blue with each passing moment. She glanced over at Faustus, who looked peaceful in his slumber. She wished she could crawl on top of him and have her way with him. She grinned and then frowned. Annoyed with her prescribed bedrest. She picked up her journal and started to jot notes. Not just on their marital binding but notes for classes and a never-ending list of things to do. 

Faustus awoke sometime later as the sun was properly rising. “Good morning,” he greeted. 

“Good morning, Faustus,” she responded as she touched his cheek.

“You’ll soon outpace me in journals by the looks of it.” He motioned towards her now stilled hand. 

“Doubtful, I’ve seen them lined in the study.” 

Faustus rose and slipped a robe over his pajamas. “I’ll be back with tea and breakfast.” 

He left and Zelda walked into the bathroom to take a shower. She turned the taps and as she undressed she caught her reflection in the mirror and spotted an ever so slight swell of her abdomen. She placed a hand to it, and was surprised at how much her reflection betrayed her. Under her hand it felt more obvious and she was pleased. She sighed a small sigh of relief, happy that everything was progressing.

After showering she walked into their closet, and huffed at having to wear nightwear. She longed for a suit, it was Monday after all and she had classes she longed to be present for. 

She pulled a cream silk bed jacket, and a matching lace-edged silk set of a camisole and shorts. Normally not at all something she’d wear around the house but considering it was just mostly her and Faustus today she wanted to be comfortable. And alluring. She smiled, poor Faustus.

She walked out and Faustus had just laid down their trays on the table in front of their set of armchairs. Zelda was pleased it wasn’t their bed, she had already felt terribly relegated to it. 

She sat and picked up her newspaper, as Faustus sat as well and picked up his. She heard a “Praise Satan” and she wasn’t sure if Faustus had said it out loud, or she heard it off of him. 

She peeked behind her newspaper and Faustus was staring at her like she was a feast and he a starving man. “Did you say something?”

He cleared his throat and averted his eyes from her legs to her face, “No, I don’t think so.” 

She sat her newspaper down, “You’re sure?”

He looked confused, “Yes, I’m sure. I didn’t say anything.”

He went back to his paper as Zelda snatched it out of his hands. He looked astounded and said nothing.

“I heard you. You said you didn’t say anything but I heard you say, ‘Praise, Satan.’ I was too caught up to catch anything else but I heard it.”

Faustus was smiling, “It seems you’ve uncovered something else about the bond. We can pick up on one another’s emotions, outside of normal cues, but it seems we can hear one another’s inner monologues.”

Zelda blanched, “Well, I’m not quite sure how I feel about that. It sounds like it would be too loud to handle.”

“I think with practice we can control it. You caught it in a quiet moment with just the two of us and a heightened emotion.”

Zelda played coy, “Oh, a heightened emotion?”

“Zelda, you’re on bed rest and you’ve waltzed out here legs bare, and it’s taken all my might not to run my hands all over them.” He was trying to restrain himself. 

“You can still touch.” She turned slightly in her chair and proffered a leg to Faustus. 

Faustus groaned, he turned in his chair, and gripped Zelda’s leg as she laid it in his lap. He ran a hand up and down her silken leg, and his hand flirted just beneath the top of her shorts. He stilled his hand and looked up at Zelda. Her head was leaned back against her chair, her eyes closed, and her chest rising and falling with deep breaths. He loved that even the slightest touch from him would set Zelda aflame. Normally didn’t take the time to tease like this. Sure, whippings and spankings were a popular form of foreplay for them but just touching like this was rare. Not since the early days. 

“I should have known you’d be so suited to dancing with these legs of yours. Do you miss dancing?”

“Sometimes, but I don’t miss performing.” Her head was still leaned back and eyes closed as she answered.

“I love all of you, but these legs do something to me.”

Zelda laughed a bit and looked at him, “I had noticed the last time I wore something shorter.”

“Well as much as I would like to continue we should stop,” Faustus said even as his hands continued to run up and down her leg.

“Just because I’m on bed rest doesn’t mean you are.” She looked at him, and gripped his hand with hers.

“I’m trying to be a gentleman, my dear.” 

She gripped his hand harder. “Don’t be. I want the selfish bastard I married,” she grinned at him. She was just as much of a selfish bastard as he was and there would be no way she’d deny herself any pleasure, she was too weak for it and she knew.

She smirked at her, hearing her thoughts. “I know you wouldn’t.” 

She leaned forward, “Ah, so you heard. As much as I would love to assist, I think I’d prefer to observe. I deserve to be entertained.”

“Zelda…” he began, his lust heightening. She was surprising.

“Tell me, husband, before we married would you touch yourself if there wasn’t a witch in sight for you to bed, or was there always a witch in your bed?”

“Sometimes I prefer my own company to that of another,” he smiled at her. “I’m well-versed in touching myself.”

Zelda was surprised at how arousing this was for her. She meant to give Faustus an obvious sign that she didn’t expect him to remain celibate for the week. But now she found herself entranced at the thought of seeing him touch himself. She knew her way around his body so well, but watching him — well she might learn something.

“Please illuminate me. I’ll be a good student, I promise.” Faustus moved his chair to sit directly in front of Zelda’s. She removed her foot from his lap and tried her best to not lean forward in anticipation.

She crossed her legs and wished for a cigarette as she stared at Faustus in his chair. He was still fully dressed in his navy pajamas, and robe. 

Faustus looked over to Zelda, who looked flushed as she crossed her legs and still fully dressed. As fully dressed as she could be with her bare legs, which is what got them here. Her strawberry blonde hair tumbling over her shoulders, and her intense focus on him. He could feel his cock straining against his pajamas. If she wanted a show, she’d get it. 

He shifted in his chair and reached under his waistband to pull himself free as Zelda licked her lips. 

“No, fully undressed. I want to see you.” Zelda felt a little drunk on power. She knew she was the only one who had ever dared to speak to Faustus as an equal. Sure, they’d had their fair share of High Priest and coven member role play, and real life, but mostly, outside of role play, it was a marriage and relationship of equals. She doubts she’s been in his presence with him naked and her fully dressed. But she knows the reverse has certainly been true.

Instead of undressing Faustus waved his hand and sat before her completely undressed, as if no time had passed one moment from the next. 

His hand gripped his hard cock, and he stared at Zelda. “Is this what you wanted?”

“Yes,” Zelda replied. Doing her best to not sound breathless, she was in control, this was her show. “What do you think of when you touch yourself?”

His hand glided over his cock while continuing to look at her. His strokes were smooth but firm. “You.”

She held a breath for a moment. It wasn’t a challenge to get him to say her, she didn’t need to be flattered. He married her, she already won. She truly wanted to know. 

“I’m not flattering you, my dear. It’s the truth. It’s always you. You’re there when I close my eyes. You’re the most erotic thing I can think of.” His hands continued to move and his eyes sparkled as he looked at her. Having her actually in front of him while he touched himself was something new.

Zelda wanted to crawl on top of him and ride him for eternity. She clenched her legs tighter together to restrain herself. The room felt hotter. She watched his motions as if to remember every single thing, more ammunition in her arsenal. One hand moving on his cock while his other rested on his thigh. His nails lighting biting into the skin there.

“Just me? That’s it? I hope you’re not holding back on my account. Show and tell, Faustus.”

“You in various states flash through my mind — seeing you for the first time, you yelling at me,” he laughed lightly and she smiled, “kissing you, you writhing on the bed naked below me, how good you taste, how hard you pull my hair when my face is buried deep in your cunt, you cursing and screaming my name when you beg me to let you come, and you falling apart when I let you. I wouldn’t say /just/ you.” Saying it aloud did Faustus in a little more because he watched Zelda react. Her breathing changed, she became more flushed and her pupils dilated. He knew he was in a state, but she looked to be in one too. 

He brought his hand up to his chest and pinched a nipple as he continued to glide his hand over himself. Zelda tried unsuccessfully to suppress a moan. He moved his hand to the other one and did the same. Zelda gripped her hands on the arm rests of her chair. 

Faustus continued to pump his cock into his fist as Zelda moved to take off her bed jacket. Only a camisole and her shorts remained. Zelda wasn’t sure how much more she could handle to watch Faustus, she would have to do this another time when she was allowed to orgasm. His voice, his hands moving over his cock, his chest rising and falling with deep breaths — it was too much to bear. She needed him to come, as much as she wanted to sit here to see how he touched himself.

She sat on the edge of her chair, and her hands reached forward and gripped his thighs. She wanted to touch him more, but this was her show. She wanted to see him in all his glory. Picture him touching himself in their years apart with nothing but her image in his mind.

She pulled the camisole off, and sat even more toward with her knees touching Faustus’s. His hand touching his chest moved to his scrotum and he massaged his balls in his hand. He rolled them in his hand and gently pulled. Zelda made a mental note as Faustus continued his movements and drank her in. His eyes moved from her face to her breasts to her legs touching his. She lightly caressed her hands at her chest while staring into Faustus’s eyes, and he groaned. She took her breasts in her hands, and lightly pinched her nipples. “Satan…” Faustus whispered.

A quick fuck against walls, floors, and furniture had always been pleasurable but now, in these newfound times of celibacy in one way or another, he found it paled in comparison. Now that he took his time, he got to see Zelda even more, and feel her even more. Her touching herself was a sight, and he wanted more. He could feel he was close, it was faster than normal with Zelda in front of him. Her perfume hanging in the air, her sighs as she touched her breasts, her knees against his. She was a dream come to life. 

As he looked at her he imagined what she would look like with her pretty little fingers in her hot cunt. 

She looked up at him, stilled her movements, and he knew she heard him, “That can be arranged...for another time. Now come for me, Faustus. I want to see you in your most vulnerable moment.”

Her knees knocked his and she stared at him. She sat up in her chair, hands gripping the tears again. Forcing herself to enjoy this show, and not touch him. This was its own torture. A show of her own making — but resistant to the show, wanting to touch.

Faustus’s movements became quicker but still a balance of tender and firm. His eyes were ablaze as he looked at a mostly naked Zelda sitting across from him. She looked pleased, she also looked tense. Her fingernails were gripped hard on the armrests. 

Faustus continued to stroke himself, his breathing became more labored, and Zelda whispered a series of yeses, anxious to see him orgasm by his own hand. Her wanton yeses did him in, how turned on this made her, how much she wanted to see him. He pumped one more time into his hand and as he came he uttered, “Zelda.” And Zelda herself thought she hadn’t heard or seen anything so exquisite. 

As his breathing returned to normal he waved his hand again to clean himself and looked at Zelda, who had still looked lustful. “Did you enjoy your show, my dear?”

Her voice was throaty, “Very much so.” He leaned forward, nonchalant as to his nakedness, and pulled Zelda’s shoulders so he could kiss her. As she opened her mouth to deepen the kiss, he put his arms around her back and pulled her into his lap. She straddled him with only her silk shorts between them. Faustus bent his head to her chest and closed his mouth around her nipple. Zelda leaned her head back and moaned. She gripped the back of his head and pulled his hair a bit. 

“Faustus, please, I’m so close. We have to stop.” Her voice was strained. He waved his hand once more, to redress himself in his pajamas. 

He was surprised to hear it, she looked aroused but he had no idea that she was close enough to come with his mouth simply on her tits. He pulled his mouth away, already mourning her loss. 

He nuzzled his head to her neck, “Of course.”

“I’m sorry,” she replied, “I didn’t realize how alluring that would be.”

“Don’t apologize. I got carried away,” Faustus replied still nuzzled into her. 

She ruffled his hair and placed a kiss to it, “Watching your expert hands touch yourself shook me to my core. I wasn’t expecting it. You’re too handsome for your own good.” She pulled his head up and she looked down at him as she placed another kiss on his lips.

He pulled back and gripped her ass in his hands, “Zelda, in order to remain gentlemanly, I’m going to have to leave and take a cold shower.” He gripped tighter, really not wanting to leave. 

Zelda smiled, “Of course,” and she removed herself from him and stood in front of him. He stood and brought a hand to her hair, “You’re exquisite, you know.” 

“I know,” she replied and smiled. He laughed a bit. Vainglorious Zelda. His hands caressed her shoulders, arms, and down to her stomach. He smiled when he felt the swell in her abdomen. He brought his hand up to her neck and trailed it back down through the valley of her breasts down her stomach. Admiring the feeling of it beneath his hands. 

Zelda watched him smiling, he looked so genuinely happy. Zelda’s hands met his, and when he looked up he saw her smiling with a tear in her eye. He pulled her into a hug and she hugged him back. She couldn’t help herself as she bit his neck, “Now go shower.”

He turned and left. Zelda redressed and busied herself with her neglected breakfast. She sat with her newspaper in hand again. Faustus exited after awhile and sat once more beside her with newspaper in hand as well. Eventually they worked on the book. Reading passages from the books they took from the Academy’s library, and notebooks of previous High Priests. 

Sabrina stopped by after school to thank Zelda for her help on her Latin homework, a surprise quiz was made all the easier after Zelda’s intervention. As she left Sabrina smiled to herself seeing her Aunt sitting on the floor in silk shorts with books and papers scattered before her talking with the High Priest. Or was it Faustus? Or Headmaster? She laughed a bit and they both looked at her, “What is it, Sabrina?”

“It took me just this long that I now have an Uncle. Can I call you that?” She queried.

“Of course, niece.” And he smiled back at her. She smiled and left.

They continued to work the rest of the day and eventually took a short stroll in the front yard. Zelda didn’t realize how much she needed the fresh air until then, even in the wintertime. She had her arm tucked into the crook Faustus’s elbow. She leaned her head a bit on his shoulder as they looked up at the moon. She stifled a yawn. “Let’s go to bed,” Faustus replied, and so they did.

—————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this got explicit. Apologies.
> 
> I like that these chapters take mostly place in a day but soon we will speed up from time to time mostly because it would be tedious for the both of us, writer and reader. But I do hope you’re enjoying the story!! 
> 
> SpellwoodManor on Tumblr. And if I haven’t said before, there is a lot on my Tumblr to be enjoyed. A lot of it is Zelda aesthetic and photo references pertinent to the story. A lot of it is also Miranda Otto’s face. 😘


	23. Chapter 23

—————

The next day, Zelda and Faustus work in what Zelda always refers to as Faustus’s office but she’s now taken up quite a bit of space and it very much feels like theirs. Zelda is searching for a book on his shelves and the tip of her fingers glides on each spine as she walks by. She smiles when she sees an old elemental magic book, it had once been hers but now seeing it on Faustus's shelf she smiled at the memory. She slips it off the shelf and brings it over to her chair while Faustus is scribbling notes in his notebook in the chair opposite her. 

She cracks open the old book and sees her familiar scrawl across the pages. She cherished her books but it certainly didn’t mean she revered them too much to not put a mark upon their pages, she actually thought that imbuing them with her own thoughts and notes was a sign of understanding and respect. 

Faustus had been her elemental magic professor and while their age difference was hardly anything at all now back when they were younger, it meant something when she was student and he a professor. 

She thinks of how it all started. How Edward had under Faustus's tutelage and Faustus himself had been favored to be the next High Priest but Edward had hoped to follow in the same path and if not this coven, then another one in another town. Afterall, Faustus was the High Priest’s right hand man, and after Edward’s graduation Faustus brought him into the fold.

Zelda had been proud of her brother, and knew he would one day succeed in a High Priest, he had the best tutor. Zelda found herself drawn to her brother’s tutor. He emanated a large amount of power, and it was alluring. It still was. So alluring in fact that she brushed a finger across her centuries old scrawl in the marginalia of her book that read, “Faustus.” She grinned now but she remembers hating herself at the time for writing it. Looking down at her traitorous hand that wrote it without thinking. Rather, her hand wrote it without her permission, because she certainly did think of Faustus, or rather Professor Blackwood. 

—————

Zelda Spellman wasn’t a silly school girl, and she certainly could have everyone she wanted to. It was easy, everything was light and fun until it wasn’t. Until Faustus. 

Everything came easily to her and she found herself bored in classes, too smart and too talented to sit in front of material she already knew. Her mind often wandered during classes, harmless things, sometimes not — her hands brush over a list, ways to kill Hilda. But in elementals she would break out of her reverie and look and listen to Professor Blackwood. Enamoured by his voice and his passion for the subject. She couldn’t think of someone more charming to lead a flock, not even ever-charming and well-adored Edward. 

She knew him first as her brother’s friend and then tutor, she knew him as Faustus. It felt absurd to sit here in class and call him Professor when really they were far more familiar. But not as familiar as she wanted to be, and while Faustus was nothing but cordial to her she could feel something else. Something simmering beneath the surface. She couldn’t explain it but she knew it. He was polite — but too polite in a way that it hid something. 

Sitting in his class in her final year at the Academy felt ridiculous. She had surpassed all expectations and would continue to do so. As her hand subconsciously spelled out his name in her book, she slammed it shut. That would be the last class that she attends she decides suddenly. 

—————

Zelda closes her old book after tracing Faustus’s name with her finger, smiling at bit at the memory. She looks at Faustus still absorbed in his writing, in some ways he hasn’t changed. They’ve aged but they both still cut a figure and turn heads, just as always. His hands ever elegant as he moves across the page. She remembers that they had caught her attention in the first place and she wondered what it would feel like to have his nails bite into her flesh. Like perfection, she knows now. 

Faustus feels Zelda studying him and he concentrates a bit to feel what she’s feeling, not wanting to interrupt or read her thoughts entirely. A healthy dose of love, lust, happiness, and nostalgia. He looks up and sees her holding a book. He recognizes it immediately, a prized possession, not just that it was Zelda’s, not that it also had every thought she had written on the page, which more insightful that the book itself — talented witch already. But sentimentally, his name written in her hand. 

“I see you found your book.” His eyes meet hers.

“It seems that it’s yours now,” she smiles and places it on the desk in front of her.

“I was just holding on to it for you.” Faustus pushes it closer to Zelda.

Zelda picks it up and returns to the page in which Faustus’s name appears. She walks over to him and sits in his lap to show him. “I was so mad having to sit in all of those classes my last year, especially yours.”

Faustus laughs, he remembers. How could he forget?

His fingers trace his name in the book, and as Zelda turns her head to see his expression he crashes his lips to hers.

Her body pressing up against his feels right, and part of the problem was that it always had. Luckily, it was no longer an issue. The book slips out of his hand and thuds to the floor, he grips Zelda’s hips and pulls her closer to him. They continue to kiss, Faustus’s hands roaming and Zelda grinding herself into his lap. She lets out a moan, and pulls back. Always getting lost in Faustus, she smiles. She rests her head back against his neck and Faustus crosses his hands across her middle and presses a light kiss to her neck.

“Do you want to go on a field trip?” Faustus asks into her hair.

She nods, and stands up. He knows she can only apparate now short distances and with a partner, while she’s on bed rest but she’s also allowed some walks outside.

She stands with her hands out and Faustus places his hands in hers and suddenly they’re standing in the woods, closer to the Academy grounds than their house. Zelda knows where she is though she has to admit she had avoided this place for years.

She turns and sees two magnolia trees standing in the forest. The shiny green leaves unaffected by the winter, even magnolia flowers in bloom. It smells heavenly. She knows why Faustus had picked his place, they had not been here together since the early days of their relationship. Even when they started seeing one another again it felt like too much to revisit their past, especially since they never spoke much about it until only very ecently.

She’s a little surprised the trees still stand, they aren’t native this far North and yet here they are still. And here she is again with Faustus. Now it seems appropriate.

As she leans against Faustus’s chest and stares at the trees, she thinks back to the very day they were planted.

—————

Faustus had summoned her to his office after her missing an entire week of classes. She knew he would be reticent to call her out but she’s surprised she only got away with a week. She knocked on his door, anxious to get it over with. The sun was setting and she had a party to attend. As she entered she was surprised to see him somewhat angry. Finally an emotion she could deal with. 

“Sit, Miss Spellman. You’ve missed classes all week. Care to explain?” He looked commanding, upright in his chair and in his teaching robes. 

She huffed, she would not be intimidated. “Actually /Faustus/, you and I both know that I should have been allowed to graduate early. All of this material is for children. I could have done this years ago.”

“Then why not come to me and ask me for other work? I would have given you more advanced work but you never mentioned anything in class. You always turned in perfect papers and came to class, save this week.”

“Because I don’t want other work. I no longer want to be at the Academy. I want to graduate and go abroad.” Edward had been granted permission to graduate early and she knew that the only reason she had not been given permission to do so was due to her being a woman. Anger boiled inside her again.

“I see. You think you have nothing more to learn here. I think Edward feels differently.”

“Edward isn’t my keeper, Faustus. He may be the head of the family but he doesn’t get to control me forever.”

“Fine. You may test out. And if you succeed, I will speak to the Headmaster about your position.”

Zelda looked at him surprised. He grinned back at her, “But your exam will be now.”

She started to protest but he held up his hand, “If you are so skilled as you say then this will be nothing.”

He moved to sit in the chair next to her in front of his desk. 

“Conjure fire.” Zelda held out her hand and a flame erupted easily in it.

“Conjure wind.” A breeze blew through his office. 

“Conjure water.” A sprinkle of water fell overhead leaving them slightly damp.

“Conjure earth.” She opened her hand and a small white flower grew in it. 

Zelda looked at him pleased. He looked somewhat grim.

He closed her hand with his and Zelda lightly jumped at his touch.

“Zelda,” he shook his head, “you’re more powerful than this. I know you are. I can feel it. Conjure fire.”

And suddenly his office lit up in flames. Fire was her easiest element. It was tempestuous like her. As the office burned and crackled around them she saw Faustus smile. He nodded, pleased with the results. 

“Put it out.” And immediately the fire disappeared and his office was restored as if it never happened. She barely even moved. Pleasing him felt good, a smile broke across her face.

“Outside,” he said as he held out his hands and Zelda placed hers inside his. She felt a spark of electricity as they touched hands and his thumbs caressed the back of her hands. Suddenly they were on the outskirts of the woods. 

Standing side by side they looked at the immense woods before them. Faustus turned his head to her, “Burn them down.”

She smiled, no one had pushed her magic like this. Not even her. She knew she was powerful but rarely did she test her limits. She pushed her hands in front of her and suddenly the woods lit up. Faustus smiled back.

“Burn them with me,” she said to him.

Faustus placed his hands in front of him and hellfire lit up the woods. They glowed blue in front of them. He conjured it as if it were nothing. And as quickly as it started, he stopped it. The woods stood again before them in the sunset, untouched. A fire stoked within Zelda. Hellfire was not easily summoned and yet Faustus stood there as if he were simply bored. It was also dangerous, and dangerous to put out. Yet he snuffed it without a struggle. She could feel his power in the air, it swirled around them, and she felt drawn to it. 

Faustus with his arms crossed, turned to her, “I think I’d like to see a storm.” 

Zelda looked up at the orange and pink tinted sky. She held her hands up and quickly the sky darkened, clouds rolled in, and a clap of thunder was heard. The heavens opened and rain poured down from the sky. She turned to Faustus, whose face was tilted upwards, eyes closed, with the rain pouring on him. His hands now hung by his side and Zelda itched to slip her hand in his. 

Lightning crashed and the storm blew around them. The intensity increasing as Zelda watched Faustus, never flinching from the thunder or lightening. She smiled as she sent a bolt of lightning directly next to him. Still he didn’t flinch, but he turned his head to look down at a drenched and smiling Zelda. 

“You didn’t flinch, you seem so sure I won’t electrocute you.”

Faustus brushed a strand of wet hair stuck to her face, “Zelda, I’m sure you could kill me at any moment, that’s what makes it fun.” He grinned at her. She wanted him to touch her more.

“Now stop the storm.” Her hands opened and the rain ceased, clouds parted, and the clear sky gave way to stars shining down upon them.

“A tree, if you will? Not a whole forest, just a tree.” 

Zelda knelt to the ground and pressed her hands into the grass. A small sapling sprouted upwards, she looked disappointed. She looked up at Faustus towering above her, “Sorry, I’m a little distracted.”

He knelt next to her, “Earth is harder. It’s our most important element, it’s hard to be a witch and be out of touch with it and yet we often are. It takes care, and a calm mind. It’s easier to bring wind, rain, and fire with violent emotions but the earth won’t bend to it.” 

Faustus sat on the ground and removed his teaching robe, his jacket, rolled his sleeves, and proceeded to take off his shoes, he looked at a stilled Zelda, “The more skin exposed with the earth and elements the better, your shoes should suffice.” 

Zelda was in her white school dress, she sat down and reached up under her skirts to remove her stockings and shoes. It was intimate to undress with someone, even only slightly. She somehow found it more so than ruching up her dress for a fuck with whatever girl or boy she had found herself drawn to. She felt Faustus’s eyes on her legs as she slid down her stockings and then decided to toy with him and take her time. 

As she finished she put her hands to the earth once more and was disappointed when still only a sapling appeared. 

“Picture the tree in your mind, place your hands in the dirt, and it will come into existence. Watch me.”

Faustus placed his hands deep in the ground, almost as if it had yielded to him. And beneath his hands a tree sprang from the ground and continued to rise up at least 80 feet high. It looked so unlike any trees she had seen.

“What is it?”

“It’s a magnolia tree, we don’t have them this far north but hey were my mother’s favorite.” He smiled a little sadly. 

“It’s beautiful.” And it was, it was strikingly green amongst the autumnal colors of the forest. Its leaves shiny like green-tinted glass and the blossoms were creamy white and fragrant. 

“You can grow one. You’re more powerful than you know Zelda.”

She tried again, another sapling, though it did sprout a magnolia blossom. She tore it out of the ground in anger and Faustus’s hand caught her wrist. He looked angry. “You’re never going to be able to do it if you cannot remain calm and focus. You need to be more in tune with the earth and less tempestuous. Focus.”

She had tears in her eyes. She had hardly ever encountered difficulty before with magic and failing in front of Faustus and failing herself was a new feeling. She felt angry, and embarrassed. “I’m never going to be able to do it.” She wanted to scream.

“Zelda, look at me.” His hand was still on her wrist but no longer as tight as it had been before. She met his eyes, frustrated he would see the unshed tears in her eyes. 

“You will be able to do it. Get out of your head. Sit and try it with me.”

She placed her hands in the earth, closed her eyes, and tried to clear her mind. Faustus hands covered hers. She imagined another magnolia, but one even more magnificent than his. The dark evergreen leaves and the large branches spiraling up with the most beautiful and fragrant flowers. It reminded her of a gardenia almost. 

She felt his hands leave hers and as they did she looked up and standing in front of her was a large magnolia tree. Slightly larger than Faustus’s, she smiled. She looked at Faustus who was also grinning.

“I want to try again on my own.” 

Faustus shook his head. “No, this one is yours.”

“But you helped me.”

“I didn’t. I simply placed my hands on top of yours, I exerted no magic. I knew you could do it yourself.” 

She reached for his hand and held it, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Zelda.”

“Did I pass?”

“I have to confess that you passed in my office but I knew you were capable of more. I don’t want you to think magic is something you don’t have to work at because it’s easy for you. How boring would our lives be if we thought we knew everything. I was just like you, too smart and powerful for my own good, but it’s important to never stop learning. I’ll speak with the Headmaster as long as you promise to take it seriously. You’re better than that. You’re the most powerful witch I know, and it would be a shame to watch you squander it. You are more than your beauty, Zelda. I fear you think it’s all you have to offer.” 

Zelda didn’t know what to say, so she didn’t say a word as she pressed her lips to Faustus’s. At first he did not kiss her back but as she pushed her body closer to his and she brought her hands to cup his face, Faustus grips her shoulders. He opens his mouth and Zelda’s tongue meets his. She feels more alive than ever. She sighs into his mouth and as they continue to kiss Faustus lays her back against the earth. He has one hand at the back of her head and the other is caressing up and down her body. This is what she wanted and she can finally feel that it is what Faustus wanted too. He is now far from the polite friend of her brother. She feels his erection digging into her stomach and she tries to adjust herself under him to feel more. She’s suddenly wearing too many clothes, she wants to feel his skin on hers. A quick fuck in the forest is the furthest thing she wants. She wants all of him. 

Faustus pulls back and trails his lips down her neck. He bites at her soft flesh and draws blood. Zelda cries out, and bucks her hips into him. And suddenly he pulls back. She sits up to look at him, a smear of blood on his lips.

“I’m sorry, I can’t do this.” He disappears from the spot instantly. Zelda remains frozen in place, unable to process what just happened. She catches her breath and as soon as it’s caught she loses it again in deep and heavy sobs. She lays back down and curls into herself as she cries and once more the sky opens and rain begins to fall. 

Finally she made her way home that evening, and all she could think about was Faustus. She berated herself for being so soft. Zelda Spellman didn’t cry and she certainly didn’t cry about some man. She would go back to the Academy on Monday as though nothing had happened. She assumed Faustus would do the same. 

When Monday arrived Zelda was called to the Headmaster’s office. She was left stunned when she found out that not only was she no longer enrolled in Elemental Magic but she was allowed to graduate early. She smiled and knew it was Faustus’s doing. She had always deserved to but being allowed to was due to him. She wanted to avoid him and had planned to, but now with no classes to attend to she felt it was only right to thank him, despite everything. 

She knocked at his door and found him sitting behind his desk. His face betraying no underlying emotion. “Miss Spellman,” he addressed her as she sat without invitation. Her thoughts of being polite were out the door as his formal address. It set her off. 

She stood and placed her palms on his desk. “Faustus, I came here to say thank you for taking my case to the Headmaster. I was fine to draw a line at what happened Friday but I don’t want to. I don’t think you do either. I hope it has nothing to do with Edward.”

“Your brother did ask me to stay away from you but no, it’s not about Edward.”

She huffed, not at all surprised, but it did explain his extremely formal behavior around her ever since she met him. “Are you going to tell me, or do I have to guess?”

He stood and placed his hands on his desk, mirroring her stance, “Despite my cad-like reputation, Zelda, I don’t fuck students and had I not left the woods that’s exactly what I would have done.”

Zelda felt slightly lightheaded. She had wanted nothing more. Hearing him say fuck sent a wave of lust through her.

“But only in name, and now I’m no longer a student. We are only four years apart. This won’t even matter in another four, or even a year. If you don’t want me, I’ll leave, and I won’t come back to bother you. But I know you want me. I can feel it. I think I’ve always felt it.”

Faustus sighed. Zelda walked around his desk and as soon as she touched his hand with hers Faustus pinned her against his desk. His touch was demanding and his mouth hot against hers. He reached towards her throat and moved her collar to see if there was still a mark. He lifted his hand to magic it away but she breathed a “no” and moved his hand away. She gripped the front of his coat, and kissed him, they were wearing too much as always. She pulled away, “Bite me again.” 

Faustus groaned and pressed his lips to her neck. His hands in her soft hair. He bit down again and laved at the bloody mark with his tongue. Zelda moaned and her breathing became erratic. She had never been more turned on. None of her previous lovers had taken their time to bite and caress like this. Or at least she can’t remember now as she’s trembling beneath Faustus’s mouth. She’d certainly never felt this way.

Zelda pulled back slightly, “Let’s go somewhere else.” She held her hands out to Faustus and he placed his hands in hers. He nodded. They left.

————

As Zelda sits here beneath the magnolia trees that had weathered through all sorts of storms through the centuries she thinks of how much she and Faustus had weathered as well. She leans back against his chest and his hands come to rest on her stomach. 

She places her hand on the ground next to her and a tiny magnolia sapling sprouts. This time she’s pleased.

“I watched you conjure this very tree we are leaning on, Zelda. I know you can do more.” There’s mirth in his voice.

She turns her face, “It’s for the baby. I want to let it grow on its own.” She fully turns in his arms and she presses a kiss to his mouth. He pulls away and bites down on her neck, breaking the skin. He’s still against her neck when she laughs lightly and murmurs, “You’re not going to leave me here again are you?” 

She hears him whisper, “Never,” as he bites down again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this jumped around a bit but I hope you enjoyed it anyway! Xx
> 
> SpellwoodManor on Tumblr.


	24. Chapter 24

—————

The next several days passed with Zelda and Faustus buried in books and notes. If their hands idled too much they found them wound up in each other and due to Zelda’s bedrest it was best that they worked on their book.

Caught up in Academy business and Zelda’s fall they completely forgot to open wedding presents which is why they are now opening all of them in their office and penning thank you notes.

Zelda ran her hand over the creamy white correspondence stock that had their initials embossed upon. Faustus had done most of the unwrapping and mostly it had been prayers for long and happy lives, which was common amongst the covens. Especially the most devoted. Many rare herbs, rare plants, and potions were given and thankfully all in good condition thanks to Hilda.

Zelda and Faustus took turns writing out thank you cards and saved the gifts from their family last. Sabrina had learned how to knit from Hilda and made the baby a blanket. It reminded Zelda of Sabrina’s baby blanket. Zelda herself had made it after Edward told her he was marrying Diana and that they were having a baby. She was enraged at the news of Edward marrying a mortal, but having a niece or a nephew seemed more important and like news to actually celebrate.

Prudence had given them copies of the readings that Hilda and Ambrose had read at their wedding. Her calligraphic handwriting was beautiful and she had framed them for them. Faustus smiled over at Zelda, “She’s nice when she wants to be.”

“Just like her father.”

Zelda tore into the gift from Hilda. She had framed their gloves from the wedding. They looked so nice together and it served as a nice reminder of their handfastening. Their hands still sparked between them and though they couldn’t see the white sparks around their hands, they certainly felt it.

Ambrose’s gift had been the most surprising of all. He, of course, had a photography phase but Zelda had only remembered it upon opening the photo album he gifted them. It had photos of the wedding and the reception. She didn’t even notice anyone taking photos but looking at them she’s glad she didn’t. She would probably be rolling her eyes in each photograph, if she knew. She knew she would have Faustus’s face as she walked down the aisle etched in her memory but seeing the photograph of it filled her with happiness. They were too wrapped up in one another during both the wedding and reception to take in the details. Even now, as they sat side by side, they looked at the picture version of themselves and everything else faded away.

Zelda doesn’t think she and Faustus had been pictured together unless it was for some formal event either at the Academy or a photograph of the coven. None of them had been personal. Faustus was paying special attention to one of them clenched together on the dance floor and both smiling. They radiated happiness and neither had ever looked so carefree. Carefree wasn’t how you’d describe the High Priest and Headmaster and certainly not Zelda Spellman. The following pictures continued up until they left for the woods. Somehow they felt graphic but maybe because Zelda knows exactly how she and Faustus were feeling. They had been anxious to leave and the only contact they craved had been one another. Touching as much as possible helped it lessen but now Zelda sees herself in her red dress with Faustus’s lips at her neck. Apparently they had not noticed or cared about their audience. No wonder classes had been quiet the week afterwards — not just terrible weekend long hangovers like she and Faustus had assumed. She smiled, she wouldn’t have changed a thing.

“I don’t feel like I got to appreciate that red dress enough because all I wanted to do was rip it off.” Faustus’s eyes are still glued to the photographs of them.

“Given the way you’re looking at me in this one,” she points to another photograph, “it looks as though you’ve appreciated it enough.”

Faustus points to their guests, “It looks like everyone did.” Faustus was right, the guests had stopped dancing and stared at them. He laughs a bit. “I hope they enjoyed the show. I think the bond had us made with lust.” He pulls Zelda into his lap as they continue to flip through the album.

Zelda notices Hilda in the background talking to someone from another coven. She’s laughing. Zelda smiles and makes a mental note as she feels Faustus’s fingers at her high collar.

He pulls it down and sees the mark he left there days prior, trying to heal. “I didn’t want to scandalize the kids any further,” Zelda replies.

“You could just heal it or glamour it.”

“No. I like seeing it.” Her hand reaches towards her collar, trying to swat him away, not wanting him to vanish it.

Zelda turns in Faustus's arms and pulls at his own high collar and presses her lips to his jugular. She likes feeling his blood rushing below his heated skin. He always feels warm to the touch, so unlike her. She was always so cold, like porcelain Faustus would say. She nips at his skin a little and then pulls a bit of his flesh between a canine and feels a small amount of warm blood in her mouth. Faustus grips her waist with one hand and the other he buries in her hair, keeping her mouth at his neck. He doesn’t want her to let up. “Harder.”

Zelda grinds herself in his lap and her skirt rides up her thighs. She can feel Faustus’s hardness beneath her, and she pushes herself into him more as she continues to bite and suck at his neck. She knows his neck will look terrible, she doesn’t care at all. It feels good to have him at her mercy. He bucks up into Zelda as she continues and she pulls back to smile at him. He swipes a bit of blood from her lip with his thumb, and then brushes her lips with his. Zelda brings her hand up to Faustus's throat and grips it. She continues to kiss him as her hand clenches around his throat. He’s gasping a bit and she breaks the kiss, but her hand remains. The bruises start to show on his neck with crescent-shaped cuts from her nails. Her eyes meet Faustus’s and he looks pleased. She removes her hand and places a kiss to each mark she left upon his skin.

She unbuttons the shirt at his neck further and continues her way down the placket. She leans back on his lap so she can pull his shirt from his trousers. Zelda places kisses to his chest and her hands find his nipples and pinches them. She brings her mouth down on one and bites a little experimentally. She feels Faustus sigh beneath her and moves to the other and does the same. Faustus remains largely silent, enjoying the feeling of Zelda making her way down his body. She slides off his lap and kneels before him. She pulls at his the fastening of his trousers while her lips still kiss his stomach, lower and lower, until her face is buried in the opening of his trousers. Her hand grips his hard member through the layers of fabric and caresses his length. Faustus groans and Zelda smiles. She stands to capture his lips in a kiss as her hand slips beneath his pants. Her hand finally on his naked flesh. Faustus’s eyes close and his head tilts back. Zelda pulls away and Faustus opens his eyes to see Zelda unbutton her white high collared shirt and step out of her skirt. She’s left her lingerie on, and he doubts she owns anything tame. He knows it’s not for him, Zelda’s lingerie is for her and he just happens to benefit. He can’t imagine her in anything plain or cotton, she’s always been silk, lace, or see-through. Today is white lace and it makes her look a little more delicate than normal. She slips off his suspenders from his shoulders and pulls his trousers down and lets them drop to the floor.

She winks at him as she kneels before him again — delicate but not innocent. She grips his cock again in her hand and looks at him while she licks the length of him. “Satan, Zelda,” he whispers staring back at her. She pulls her mouth away as her hand glides along him and twists. Her other hand is at his thigh digging into his flesh. Faustus doesn’t take his eyes off Zelda, who looks incredibly focused on her task. Her lipstick is slightly smeared, and he sees some brushed across his body in red blots. Zelda moves the hand on his thigh to his scrotum, and rolls them in her hand as Faustus groans. She had always been too good of a student.

Her voice broke the silence, “Tell me, Faustus, since you can’t come inside me, do you want to come in my mouth, my hand, or on my chest?” She was having fun toying with him. She grinned wickedly at him and he bucked again into her. He groaned, “Zelda” but didn’t answer. Zelda looked up at him and she could hear his struggle. Few coherent thoughts running through his head. His lust increased and she felt it. Dealer’s choice, she thought. She continued her motions with her hands and bent her head to swipe at his testicles with her tongue. Faustus had a hard time forming words with her mouth and hands on him. His arousal continued to increase as Zelda became bolder in her touches. He looked down to see her head buried between his legs, and it was too overwhelming combined with everything else. Another twist of her hand and her mouth sucking at him, and he felt his orgasm upon him. Zelda felt it too, and as her hand continued to stroke him she looked at Faustus as she brought her chest near to his cock as he came. He looked at Zelda as he came on her chest, just like she had wanted him to, and Faustus’s could only manage a strangled “fuck,” as he watched her. She smiled at him, pleased with the results.

Faustus quickly vanished it, though he was selfishly happy to see his wife branded with his come on her tits. She would never stop surprising him. She crawled up his lap and grinned having heard his unspoken words, “You can come on your wife’s tits anytime, Faustus.”

“Fucking hell, Zelda. I felt like my heart was going to stop...” he trailed off and Zelda ran a hand through his hair.

“I promise you you’ll be burying me if I hear you say ‘come on my tits again.’ And I don’t think you have a death wish.” Zelda kissed at the edges of his smiling mouth and whispers, “I don’t but the offer still stands.” Faustus captured her lips with his. He wondered when he would run out of his luck. It felt like he was burning through it now at a fast rate. He didn’t deserve her, or this life. He had not been good, especially in his years away. Zelda deserved everything — someone better than him. His chest constricted with the thought.

“No,” Zelda interrupted. She pulled back to look at his face, he looked slightly anguished. “I want you, only you. I always have, and now I have you.” Faustus ran his hand down her cheek, to her neck, to her shoulder, her arm, to her hand. He picked up her hand and kissed it right next to her wedding ring. He nodded.

“I stand by the fact that you deserve everything,” he murmured against her hand. She grabbed his other hand and held it in hers.

“I have everything I ever wanted. And more.” She pulled him into a hug. He held her, still unbelieving she was here with him all these years later.

Zelda finally stood and redressed as Faustus did the same. They finished up their work, Zelda left to rest upstairs and Faustus went to make dinner.

He was pleased to see Hilda when he walked in. She had just taken bread out of the oven.

“Tea?” Faustus asked Hilda and she nodded. He went to make a pot and Hilda went to sit at the table.

As Faustus poured the kettle into the pot he looked at Hilda, “Do you think I could take Zelda somewhere? I know she’s on bedrest but it’s almost up and I hoped we could go somewhere just for a bit.”

“Her blood pressure is back up, and she and the baby seem fine. As long as it’s not too stressful. What did you have in mind?”

“New York. I know she misses it. I thought maybe just a couple of days. If you don’t mind to keep an eye on everyone, that is.”

Hilda laughed, “Not at all. I’m sure Zelda is having a hard time staying cooped up. She’s never been good at it.”

Faustus nodded. She was getting stir crazy and Faustus was too, even though he could leave he wanted to stay with Zelda.

“I think it’s fine but I think for a distance like that she shouldn’t apparate, even with you. In town and short distances is fine but better to be safe. And if she gets tired she needs to make sure she rests. She already knows all of this but I just wanted to say.”

“Thank you so much, Hilda.” He reaches a hand across. “Zelda is lucky she has such a good sister.”

“Well, don’t make me cry. I’m happy to keep an eye on the hooligans. Satan knows what they’d get up to without supervision.”

—————

Zelda awoke the next morning and was unhappy to have another day of being housebound. She turned and saw Faustus awake and completely ready for the day. He was wearing a suit, which was a change from his teaching and High Priest robes. Apparently she had slept like the dead.

“What are you up to this morning?” She asked him confused.

He came over to sit at her bedside and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, “We are going to New York today for a long weekend.”

Zelda smiled but then her face dropped, “But what about my bedrest?”

“Hilda said you could go but with certain conditions. You’ll still need to rest when you feel tired and take it easy and we can’t apparate there.”

Zelda nodded, whatever the conditions were, she’d take them.

“Now stop loafing around in bed all day and go get packed already,” he grinned at her and she swatted his shoulder. She left, completely ecstatic to leave the house and to go to New York again. She had not been in ages.

She bathed and dressed and packed a suitcase full. Pulling out her old Louis Vuitton luggage felt nice after all these years. She packed a fairly decent amount, unsure of what they would do. She lingered over her lingerie drawer and smiled a wicked smile.

Faustus came in and took her suitcase from her and proffered his arm as they walked down the stairs. At the bottom they were met with a very nervous looking Hilda, an angry Sabrina, and an annoyed Prudence.

“We are also your midwives and we didn’t clear you for travel,” Sabrina started.

Faustus held up his hand, “It’s my fault, I asked Hilda because they two of you had been at the Academy. Hilda said it was okay since we were driving and Zelda is going to take it easy.”

Sabrina, “Well, you still have to ask. And I’ll need to do an exam.”

Prudence wasn’t pleased they had not been clued in but honestly she thought it was fine.

“Fine,” Zelda muttered as she flung off her coat and started to walk into the sitting room. As she walked she continued to peel off her clothes, if an exam is what Sabrina wanted then fine. She shed her blouse, unzipped her skirt, and sat on the sofa.

She waved a hand, “Proceed with your exam.” She was annoyed, she knew she was fine and this was purely Sabrina mad that she had not been included. If she wanted to be treated like her midwife, then she would be.

“Auntie Zee…” Sabrina looked at her aunt in an incredibly revealing set of lingerie and her aunt merely looked bored sitting there. Hilda, Prudence, and Faustus had followed. Faustus groaned, the intended audience for this lingerie was clearly Zelda and himself. It was black and see through. Satan.

Hilda rolled her eyes, unsurprised with Zelda’s antics. Pleased to see she was clearly feeling better and pushing buttons again.

Prudence smiled, laughing lightly that Sabrina was clearly having a hard time.

“If you want to be my midwife and treated like an adult then here you are.” She proffered her arm, “Take my blood pressure. Bring your infernal mortal machines.”

“Fine,” Sabrina responded and summoned her instruments.

She sat beside Zelda as she took her blood pressure, it was normal. They listened to the baby’s heartbeat and counted it, strong as always. They saw the baby dancing around on the ultrasound machine and though Zelda was annoyed she was so terribly happy to see it.

“Cramping? Bleeding?”

“No. And no.”

“You rest when you’re tired?”

“Yes.”

“No sexual intercourse and no orgasms?” Sabrina did her best to spit it out but it was hard when she looked at her aunt.

Zelda smirked, “Correct.”

“Well, you seem perfectly healthy and as long as you don’t apparate too far or by yourself you should be fine, and can,” Sabrina clears her throat, “resume to normal activities tomorrow.”

Prudence held out Zelda’s skirt, shirt, and jacket and Zelda stood to dress. Prudence glanced at Zelda as she dressed and Zelda could hear her think. She laughed a bit at Prudence’s inner monologue but coughed to cover. Now she could hear others. Satan help her.

“Shall we go?” An amused Faustus once again proffered his arm and Zelda slipped it through his and they walked out the door.

Hilda waved goodbye to them cheerily from the door as Faustus opened the car door for Zelda. Prudence and Sabrina waved goodbye and Zelda saw a glint in Sabrina’s eye, which very much meant that she would be up to no good this weekend. Hilda’s problem, thought Zelda.

As they got on the road Zelda glanced around Faustus's car. She had never pictured him in one, and never saw him drive. She didn’t even know he had one.

“It was my father’s,” he looked over at Zelda. “Well, I bought it for him and he would drive all over town in this.”

Zelda wasn’t terribly interested in cars or traveling by car. She had lived in cities ever since she left Greendale and upon returning was annoyed she had to learn for Sabrina’s sake. She ran her hand along the dash, “It is pretty.”

“It’s a very rare car and I kept it after he died. I don’t drive much anymore but I did race them for awhile.”

Zelda had not heard much about his time away and was intrigued. “It seems like a death trap to race them.” Faustus grinned.

“A lot of people did die but it was fun for awhile. This is called an Aston Martin DB5. It’s from the 60s. It’s a very nice car.”

“How long will it take?” Zelda wasn’t used to traveling larger distances by car. She had always apparated, or taken a train or the Queen Mary, more romantic and relaxing ways to travel.

“Three hours, if we’re lucky.” As much as she loved home she was pleased to see the woods, hills, and countryside roll by.

Faustus's hand came to rest on her leg, just a bit under her skirt, “That was quite a display earlier.”

Zelda rolled her eyes, “I don’t know how Sabrina will prepare for being a midwife if she can’t handle someone undressing, even if it’s her aunt. Satan knows she’ll have to deal with a lot more for labor and delivery.”

“It was quite revealing though,” added Faustus. It’s nothing she won’t see, I always dress like that. It’s nothing special.” She laughed a bit. “I heard Prudence, by the way. I heard her inner monologue.”

Faustus turned his head, “I’m surprised by how much magic the bond gives off. I wonder if it continues or if it will stop at some point.”

“We will have to do more research. It was a quiet moment when I could hear her.”

“What was she thinking?” He turned to look at her.

“She thought there was no way you’ve been keeping your hands off of me if I dress like this.” She also heard a couple of other things but honestly it hadn’t been her business to begin with.

Faustus laughed, “Well you always said that Prudence was your brightest student.”

“That she is.” She smiled and looked out the window again. “Are we traveling fast?” The landscapes were passing quickly.

“Yes, but I assure you I’m being safe.” He looked over at Zelda, who now had her head on the glass and her eyes were closing.

Zelda woke up, quite a while later according to Faustus who smiled at her. “How much longer?” New York felt ages away, it used to be an actual snap.

“An hour, sorry.”

“I guess I’ll just have to entertain myself.” She leaned over and kissed Faustus's neck, and her hand trailed up his thigh.

“Zelda…” his tone was slightly warning but he wasn’t about to stop her. Her hand and mouth felt too good. It only emboldened her and her mouth was hot and open at his neck. Her hand moved to the crotch of his pants. She could feel him straining in his trousers. Her hands made quick work of his belt and fly. She pulled his cock from his pants and gripped him in her hand as her head lowered on him. Maybe she did like car rides.

Faustus kept his hands white knuckles on the steering wheel except when he needed to shift gears. It took all of his might to pay attention to the road and not his strawberry blonde wife who was sucking him off as they sped along.

Zelda enjoyed playing with Faustus all week. Thankful he didn’t have to remain celibate like her but everything was turning her on. Hearing him moan as she continued to run her mouth and hand over him was doing her in. She pressed her legs together. Looking forward to tomorrow when she’d be able to be with Faustus again.

She heard a strained, “Satan,” and felt Faustus’s hand stroking her hair. She continued to move her mouth up and down his length in time with her hands and Faustus groaned. He was close and soon after he emptied himself in her mouth. His hand twirled in her hair as she rose up. It was only then that she noticed they were no longer moving and pulled off the side of the road.

“Sorry, but I couldn’t guarantee I wouldn’t crash the car. Your pretty little mouth is too talented, much like your hands.” She smiled.

He brought his hands to her neck and kissed her. He tasted himself on her mouth and he smiled against her lips. He was looking forward to her bedrest coming to an end. He missed pressing his face between her thighs and tasting her. He missed everything about her. That glassy look in her eyes as she was in the throes of passion, hearing her catch her breath after her orgasm. He righted his clothes and pulled back onto the road as Zelda sighed. Pleased to be with Faustus and heading into the city.

New York suddenly rose up on the horizon and Zelda was looking forward to exploring it once more.

—————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise at some point I’ll make a time jump but I’m enjoying it all so far — I hope you are too! Thank you for all of the reads, kudos, and comments. I’m always a wee bit nervous when I put up a chapter so it’s nice to hear that people like the story. Xx
> 
> SpellwoodManor on Tumblr.


	25. Chapter 25

—————

They pulled up in front of The Carlyle as a bellhop opened Zelda’s door and held his hand out to her as she finally set her foot on New York concrete. It had always been a favorite city of hers and she was thankful that her little eccentricities were seen as nothing in New York. She had always been another face in the crowd. Faustus was handsome in his suit, blending in better with mortals without his robes, high collar, and cane — though really, no one would have batted an eye. 

“Welcome to The Carlyle, Lord and Lady Blackwood.” Faustus came around to escort Zelda in as the bellhop took care of their luggage. Zelda inwardly smiled at their titles. Faustus’s family still had very legitimate titles from England and as far as she knew, he still had an estate there. He was the only one left in his family. 

Zelda looked up at the façade of the hotel, she had been here many times before, as had Faustus — though through the years apart they never ran into each other. Sometimes the city felt terribly large and sometimes oppressively small.

They entered their suite and she stood in front of the the floor to ceiling windows that overlooked Central Park. 

“It’s already changed a lot from when I was here last, surely it’s different to you as well?” Faustus stood behind her with his hands on her shoulders. She nodded, “It does but it feels the same, it’s still lively like it’s always been. Walk?” He took her hand.

As they strolled through the park below, Zelda’s arm through Faustus’s, they were quiet. They took in the cold early February landscape. Happy that the park was relatively quiet with the tourist season dying down. 

“I remember when they built this park.” Zelda turned her head to listen to Faustus. They had been here together in their early days, The Carlyle not what it was, nor Central Park. It looked like all sprawl, and not a city. When she came to live in New York in the 1950s it had been a different world. A little more vibrant.

“How long did you live here?” 

“I never had a residence here, I simply dropped in from time to time. Usually an entirely different decade from each time.” 

She didn’t know much about his time away, and didn’t want to ask too much, it was his business entirely, if he wanted to share.

He broke the silence, “How long were you here?”

“I dropped in like you but then I settled here in the 50s and stayed for a decade and then came back for a bit in the 70s to dance again.” 

“It’s probably ill timing but you could teach dance at the Academy, if you wanted to. Or if you even want to still teach after the baby…I know your class load is already full…” Faustus was lost in his thoughts and thinking out loud, they didn’t speak much about the future, their heads often in the past. 

Zelda looked up at Faustus, looking unsure a bit. “I would like to still teach. I enjoy my classes, though I don’t know how to work in a baby but I know Hilda would help.”

“Maybe we can turn an office into a little nursery at the Academy so we can peak in and tend to the baby whenever we want.”

Zelda stayed silent and nodded a bit. Faustus frowned, and Zelda spoke up, “Sorry, I actually had not thought that far, I feel like I get ahead of myself at times and then I hate myself for planning anything, like the nursery. I just…” she took a deep breath, “...don’t want to be disappointed again.”

Faustus stopped walking, and Zelda stopped a couple of steps ahead of him. She had tears in her eyes and she was so angry at herself for crying all of the time. Where did her backbone go?

“Zelda,” Faustus stepped forward, she turned, and grabbed her hand and led her to a nearby bench, “You won’t be disappointed again. It’s different this time. What happened to you was a tragedy, it will not happen again. I would not allow it — Edward is lucky he’s dead. There is no reason to think that something will happen. You are perfectly healthy, and so is the baby. We’ve been given no indication otherwise.”

Zelda nodded, her eyes still watery. She let out a breath she had been holding. She looked at her hands, “I don’t know how to do it, it’s all new to me.” 

Faustus brought his hands to Zelda’s face, “I’m here with you. I’ve also never seen you fail at anything. You have more power in your body than anyone I know, and have more grit and grace than anyone. You’re already a parent to Ambrose, Sabrina and even Prudence considers you a mother she never had. You’ve already raised a baby to a fully grown witch with Sabrina. Albeit a hellraiser.” Zelda laughed lightly as he continued, “It’s just this beginning part that’s new. This time next year, we will have a baby in our arms.”

Faustus meant every word. Looking at Zelda in tears had done his heart in. She had the world at her feet, and everything she had wanted, just as she had said. He, too, knew the fear of it being lost but he also knew it was irrational. It was built upon on the past alone. 

Faustus pressed his lips to hers, hoping to comfort. She patted his cheek with her gloved hand and smiled. It was surprisingly difficult to get everything you ever wanted without worrying it would be stripped away from you.

They sat on the bench a bit longer, holding hands and enjoying one another’s company. Eventually they rose, and walked a bit more. Zelda liked the din of the city, and when she reached her hand out to hail a cab she felt some of her old life resurge a bit. She remembers running around the city in leotards under fur coats or trenches to get to rehearsals, or taking the subway, or hailing a cab. Here she was standing decades later doing the same. With Faustus.

As they arrived at the Russian Tea Room she remarked to Faustus how she first became aware of this because she used to dance with the members of the Russian ballet who started it, and even though she stopped being a ballerina it was still somewhere she frequented whenever she lived here. After having a bit of tea Zelda felt buoyed from her somewhat emotional morning. 

Faustus surprised Zelda by talking to her about his time in Russia, in Russian. She had not known he spoke other languages but of course he had. He had been taken with the stories of Rasputin and went to get to know him and to a certain extent, investigate him for his own personal interest. But he moved on from St. Petersburg after Rasputin’s murder and then finally when the royal family had been murdered. It stopped being fun. Zelda looked enraptured at his story and could see that it was difficult to talk about. He spoke of getting wrapped up in mortal affairs never went well, and Zelda understood completely. 

“I didn’t mean to get maudlin, sorry.” He laughed a bit, and asked all about Zelda’s time in Russia. He was a little sad he never got to see her dance in that period of her life. He had the privilege of seeing her in New York but the Russian ballet would have been something to see. Zelda regaled him with her stories of the ballet, and he was happy to see her so lively and animated. They had apparently chased one another all around the globe but never quite landed in the same spot in the same moment in time. After awhile she stifled a yawn, and put her head on Faustus’s shoulder. 

Faustus interrupted her eyes closing ever so slightly, “Let’s to back to the hotel and rest.” Faustus paid the bill and their cab sped back toward The Carlyle. 

Zelda fell asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow, and Faustus loomed over her as he removed her shoes and clothes, and tucked her in. 

She awoke several hours later to see the city lit up in lights out of their window. Faustus was laying next to her in bed reading, “Ah Sleeping Beauty awakes.” 

Zelda pulled at his collar, “I didn’t get my kiss.” She brought her lips to his and eventually pulled away, and rolled her eyes. “I can’t tell you how many times I read that to Sabrina.”

He smiled, “Well Sleeping Beauty needs to get ready for her ball.”

“That’s Cinderella, darling, and just where are we going?”

“We have a performance by the Martha Graham Dance Company.”

She flashed a smile. “Thank you.” She turned to dress and get ready. She grabbed a sleek black column dress and reapplied her red lipstick. Faustus walked up behind her and placed his hands on her stomach. She smiled, the dress was quite form fitting, and though she considered herself newly pregnant it was obvious she was indeed pregnant. With no one to know them here there had been no reason to glamour it, or wear something less tight. 

Faustus held out her coat and they left for their evening. Seeing the dancers had been mesmerizing and Zelda thought it was a good honor to Martha’s memory that the company had continued after all these years. On the ride back to the hotel Zelda pressed some light kisses to his neck, and thought with renewed interest that maybe she would dance again.

They made their way to the bar, one of the best parts of The Carlyle had been Bemelmans Bar and it remained unchanged — dark and gorgeous. The murals stunning even after having seen them so many times. Zelda took a place at a small table for two, and sipped a small water. Faustus stood to leave to get her the potion she forgot to take this morning in their rush, she had felt fine but didn’t want to risk it. 

She sat listening to the music at the piano, and was interrupted when she noticed a man standing beside her. She wanted to laugh. This poor mortal.

“Yes?”

“I was wondering if I could offer you a drink?”

“No thank you.” She hoped that was the end of it. 

But still he stood, “Do you come here regularly? The murals on the walls...” She stopped listening, as if he could say anything that was new to her.

If she were in any other place or position he would no longer be standing in front of her, and yet here she was. Oh, the ways in which she could kill him. Did pick up lines ever work? Mortals.

“Are you sure I can’t offer you a drink?” He tried again. 

“The lady said no.” Faustus had reappeared, and he looked furious. 

The unannounced stranger turned to Faustus, equally angry. As though he had claimed her first. Zelda was a little amused at the scene. An angry and territorial Faustus was so handsome, he always was but this made her stomach flip a bit.

“And just what makes you think she’s interested in you?” He pointed a finger in Faustus’s chest. 

Faustus couldn’t help but laugh at the audacity. He wanted to say, “Centuries of proof.” Instead   
he flashed a grin, his bared teeth looked like a warning. 

“She happens to be my wife, and she happens to also be with child, so no, she would not like a drink.” The man removed his finger. 

Faustus brought his hand to rest on Zelda’s shoulder, normally she’d shrug out of some masculine display of power but she enjoyed protective Faustus in this moment. 

“Oh, I apologize.” He was a little at a loss for words, “Pardon me.” And left.

Faustus sat next to Zelda, he was still on edge. She often caught people’s eye when they were out but usually her “go fuck yourself” vibe didn’t lead many to approach. There was a part of Faustus that couldn’t blame the man. She was alluring but she was his. Possessive wasn’t a good quality but he couldn’t help how he felt. Zelda was his, and he was hers.

He took a sip of his drink and looked at Zelda, who looked a little amused at the situation. “I’m a little disappointed you didn’t get into fisticuffs.” She smiled, and took a drink of her water.

Faustus shrugged, “It wouldn’t have been fair. I would have destroyed him.” Zelda places her hand high on Faustus’s thigh as she leans over and presses a kiss to his neck. He tries to concentrate on Zelda but his mind is elsewhere, still furious about even picturing Zelda with anyone else. He knows it’s absurd, but he sees the man from across the room looking at the two of them. 

Zelda follows his eyeline and sees the man. She huffs a little. “Let’s leave,” she whispers in his ear, hand still on thigh. 

“We only just got here,” Faustus is determined to not let it ruin the rest of the evening. 

“I’ve been here a thousand times,” and she stands to leave, and Faustus follows and catches up with her. She’s holding his hand and leans into him as he bends down to kiss her. She opens her mouth, and his tongue slips in and caresses hers. He pulls away slightly and hits the elevator button. As soon as the doors open Faustus pulls her into it. As it rises to their penthouse he holds her to the wall, “You’re mine,” he growls into her neck. She nods her head and he bites lightly. Zelda presses her body as close to his as she can. Her hands grip his back, clawing slightly at him. 

He lifts Zelda up, pins her between himself and the wall, as she wraps her legs around his waist. His large hands grip her ass and she moans into his neck. “Look at me,” he commands.

Zelda pulls her mouth away, she sees a path of lipstick smeared somewhat on his neck as her eyes rise to meet his. His eyes are dark, he looks devilish, he removes the grip of his hands as he brings them to Zelda’s breasts. He’s heavily petting her through her layers of clothes. “Yours,” she whispers. 

Her eyes are glassy, he can feel her nipples through the fabric and he teases them with his fingers. She’s like a rag doll in his arms, fully giving him autonomy over her body. He knows what she wants, needs, and likes. She’s moaning and trying to rub herself against him for relief, and Faustus knows he can’t give it to her. He flicks his hand and the elevator continues its ascent. Zelda face looks at the numbers climb and smiles, she had not even noticed he paused it. She takes Faustus’s face in her hands and whispers, “Tomorrow,” before she kisses him again. He pulls away, smiles at her whispered promise, grips her waist to let her down gently. Her heels click on the floor of the elevator as the doors open to their suite.

—————


	26. Chapter 26

—————

Zelda woke Saturday morning and looked out at the skyline, New York was still lit up. These early morning hours were New York at its quietest. Soon everyone would be waking and rushing around for the weekend. 

Faustus was still sleeping. His face free from a smirk, or a smile. She didn’t want to disturb him but touching his face won out. She brought her hand ever so gently to caress his cheek, and she trailed his face with the tips of her fingers. She had looked into his face so many times but rarely when he was unaware of her gaze. She wondered where he had been all those years away, why Edward even bothered to bring him back. In the end they had found one another again. She thinks back to what Faustus had said about it. They might have been separated for all of those years but really it had been for the best. As if it was supposed to happen. The years away crystallized their feelings for one another, heightened them. To be away from him was hard but she had distractions, and upon seeing him again her feelings resurged. Time away did not dampen anything. She loved him, and she smiled looking at his face as she continued to brush his cheek with the back of her hand. Perhaps he was right, all would be well. 

Faustus’s voice broke her reverie, “I’ll start sleeping in if this is how I’m awoken — with loving caresses upon my person.” 

He opened his eyes to see Zelda smiling through some unshed tears. Her thoughts had awoken him, not her caresses. He suddenly heard her voice in his head, and her strength of emotions for him was overwhelming in the best way. He reached a hand, slid it through her rose gold hair, and rested his hand on the back of her head, “Zelda, I don’t have enough words to convey how much I love you.” His other hand caressed along her neck and shoulder. Her eyes fluttered closed as she whispered, “Then show me.”

Faustus pulled her down to him and kissed her. Her mouth was hot and insistent against his. She leaned over Faustus, her hair brushing his bare chest. Zelda’s hand gripped his shoulder and she broke the kiss as she moved to straddle him. 

Faustus opened his eyes to see Zelda atop him and the sight took his breath away. It had been dark when they returned to their room and they readied for bed in the dark with only the faint glow of city lights. Had he seen what Zelda wore to bed neither of them would have slept. Her chemise was completely see-through save for some gold embroidery and it set off her hair and skin. She wore nothing beneath whatsoever. She looked ethereal. He could not have dreamed someone more beautiful. Her twirled a finger in a curl of her hair. “Satan, Zelda…”

Zelda remained silent watching Faustus, who seemed at a loss for words. His pupils dilated and his hands stilled. He looked up at her and smirked, “Sit on my face, dearest.”

Zelda rocked against Faustus at his words, unable to help herself. It had been a long week. Faustus could feel her hot center wet against his bare body, and he dug into her thighs. She moved her arms to the headboard and pulled herself up Faustus’s body. Her knees on each side of his head, and she could feel his breath on her. He placed kisses at her entrance, and opened his mouth to finally taste her. It had been torture to go this long without. 

“Yes,” she said breathlessly as Faustus’s tongue moved inside her and his mouth sucking at her. She pressed herself down on his face for more friction, and she moaned. Faustus’s hands were gripping into her ass and rocking her back and forth across his face. She felt her head spinning, and her arms thrown over the headboard clenched harder. 

“Faustus…Faustus…” she felt her orgasm building and Faustus continued to lick, suck, and rock her. She was panting above him, her body shuddered and her mind went blank as her orgasm hit her. She continued to cling to the headboard as she rode out the waves of pleasure. Faustus slowed his movements and pressed small kisses to her inner thighs. Zelda continued to catch her breath and Faustus pulled himself from underneath her. He kneeled behind her, placed his arms around her waist and pressed a kiss to her back as he lowered the straps of her nightgown. It slid off her body and he moved an arm to brush her hair aside so he could continue to press kisses to her. Zelda leaned back as Faustus brought his mouth to her neck, her back resting on his chest. 

Faustus caressed his hands to Zelda’s front, cherishing her soft skin. She turned her head and caught Faustus’s lips in a kiss. As the kiss deepened she turned her body fully so she could touch Faustus. His body hard beneath her hands, her caresses turning sharper, her nails digging into his ass. His mouth still hot on hers, tongues meeting and every so often a moan pulled from one of their bodies. He brings his arms around her back as he lays them down, her beneath him. 

He presses his body as close to her as he can get, wanting to feel her all over him. If they live for another two hundred years, he’ll never tire of her. She was addictive. Zelda brings her legs to Faustus’s waist, and Faustus pushes into her. Her eyes close momentarily at the feeling, trying to only focus on the feeling of him inside of her. She lets out a breath, and opens her eyes to see Faustus looking down at her. His hand caresses her cheek and she turns her face a bit to bring one of his fingers into her mouth. She sucks at his finger and nips at it with her sharp white teeth. Faustus smiles at her, a spark in his eyes. He pulls his finger from her and grips her waist, nails digging.

“Don’t be gentle with me, Faustus. I won’t break.” She smirks up at him. She may have been on bed rest but she’s not made of glass. There were times for slow and gentle she had learned but this was not one of them. 

He’s not moved between her legs since entering her, unsure due to recent circumstances. But she was the midwife after all and if she wanted all of him then that’s what she would get. 

He pulls out and pushes back into her. He snakes his arms behind her back to hold her. One hand at the back of her head and the other at her waist. He grips her hair in his hand and pulls a little. Zelda’s mouth is at his neck, placing open mouthed kisses. He’s thrusting into her, his hips snapping. She’s moaning at his neck. He pulls back to look at her, she’s giving off a faint glow of white. There’s a sheen of sweat on her body and she’s meeting him thrust for thrust. Her body moving with each movement from him. 

He moves his head to her breasts, his tongue licks at a nipple and he closes his lips around it. Zelda arches her back, he moves to the other. “Yes,” she whispers. Faustus pulls her hair harder. Pleasure and pain always for the both of them. 

Zelda’s hands find their way to his hair and she holds him at her breast to keep him there. His mouth takes a bite at the flesh of her breast, she bucks her hips into him. His mouth moves to her other breast and his lips capture a nipple. He toys with it with his tongue as he sucks at her. His hand still on her hair pulling and the other hand digging into her waist. Suddenly she feels like he’s everywhere, exactly what she wanted, and it’s then when she feels her orgasm building. “Satan, yes, yes…”

Faustus whips his hips against Zelda’s, faster and harder. “Zelda,” he breathes against her chest as he comes. She shudders, her orgasm hitting her as she smiles when Faustus says her name. She’s breathless and exhausted. He stays inside her, too tired to move. He rests his head on her chest, listening to her breathe. She runs her hands through his hair. After awhile he moves to lay beside her. She’s quiet, resting her eyes every so often and they swiftly fall asleep once more. 

Faustus awakes first this time, his hands want to reach out to touch her but he knows she needs all the sleep she can get. She turns her head and opens her eyes, a green flash. She smiles at him. “Breakfast?”

Faustus smiles back at her and makes a quick order for room service. “What do you want to do today?”

“Walk around, maybe the Met.” Faustus nods. A relaxing day ahead of them. Breakfast arrived, and as they ate in bed they shared more stories of New York. Their favorite parts, old haunts that no longer existed, people who came and went, and how nice but a little jarring it was to be back after so long away.

—————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long delay! I figured a little chapter was preferable than going more days without. Hope to update again very soon! Hope you’re enjoying.
> 
> Also, there’s some very real D R A M A coming up, who knows how far down the road it will be but I’ve been planning it out, and I can’t wait for you to read it. 
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me! Xx
> 
> SpellwoodManor on Tumblr.


	27. Chapter 27

—————

Days passed, then weeks, and finally another Monday morning rolled around, and Zelda found herself standing next to a proud Faustus in front of all of their students. They had agreed over the weekend to tell the students about the baby. She doubted she would have any other incidents but it was best if they all knew. More importantly, Faustus was elated to share the news. Zelda looked at Faustus addressing the students, and he was beaming. It was hard not to match his happiness at the news, and as the students heard it, they all broke out into fervent applause and some whoops every so often. It matched the scene when he told them they were marrying. Frankly, she was happy it went well and mainly, that it was over. There would be no guessing now amongst the students as to her ever-changing figure for the next nine months. It was hard to believe she was four months in, and had managed to hide it — that was coming to an end. But it did encourage her to wear some of her raciest lingerie that morning. She smiled at the thought.

She figured the students and the coven would talk anyway as to timing but she found she didn’t care. Not now that they were bound. The retaliation from Faustus, if not Zelda herself, would be such punishment. 

Nick stood next to Prudence and Sabrina, “About time, jeeez.” Sabrina turned her head, “What? What are you talking about?”

“Those two. I mean, I’ve accidentally seen and heard them a couple of times and from what I’ve seen it was bound to happen.”

Prudence rolled her eyes and Sabrina held her hands over her ears like she was four. “Okay, we gotta go.”

“What? I’m just saying...we all know.” 

Prudence laughed a bit, “We do know, but still.”

The students left for classes, and Zelda retreated to hers after Faustus kissed her goodbye. The glint in his eye made her smile, and wish she didn’t have a class in the first hour. 

Choir had been easy thankfully, she wishes Sabrina and Prudence shared more classes, no one dared to cross them /and/ Zelda. Russian followed and then Mythology. She glared at the two students in the back chatting away. Mary Brewster and Martha Ladd. Not close friends of Ambrose, Sabrina, or Prudence but ones who attend all the parties, she’s sure. They were certainly not the worst students in class but at the moment, the ones paying the least amount of attention. As she wrapped her lecture, she placed graded papers in front of each student, and she paused beside the girls. It was an unfair move really. With Mary, she overhead some deeply inappropriate thoughts of Faustus, mostly in a detention setting. She also heard some terrible thoughts as to herself. Surely the news from this morning had not sat well with her schoolgirl crush and fantasies.

Zelda lingered over Martha, who only had a deep annoyance at Mary, and, in Zelda’s opinion, a healthy amount of fear and respect for Zelda. 

“Excellent work, Martha.” Her nails trailed on her paper, she lowered her head and in a stage whisper, “Maybe you could help edit Mary’s paper next time, not up to par.” Mary shot her a glare for a second, Zelda didn’t miss it, and then arranged her face in a less aggressive way. Zelda smiled sweetly at her. 

“Class dismissed.”

Zelda made her way to Faustus’s office. She opened the door without preamble and Faustus looked up from his book, and closed the cover, “Hello, my dear.”

“Hello. I’ve come to talk about a student, Mary Brewster. It seems she’s quite taken with you, darling.” She stands in front of his desk, her hands playing with the papers there. 

Faustus rolls his eyes, “She’s been after me since her unholy baptism. She’s tried to submit herself for detention too many times to count.”

Zelda smirks at him. “And? No such luck?”

“No. If she has an actual detention she serves it with another member of staff, or she is volunteered for the worst task I can think of.”

“Well, I happened to overhear some little thoughts as to what detention would be like with you. It did sound intriguing.”

“And, pray tell, what might it entail?” Faustus smiled at Zelda, enjoying this little game.

“A lot of spanking, it turns out.”

Faustus leaned back in his chair, enjoying his view of Zelda. He knew she was playing but he felt she was a little mad and possessive too. “And, my dear, are you in need of a good spanking?” 

Zelda closed her eyes a bit at his words, “Yes.” 

Faustus stood and came around to the front of his desk. He drew himself up to his full height and straightened, “Turn around and submit yourself to your punishment.” 

Zelda turned to face his desk and Faustus’s hands came around to her deep red silk blouse and ripped it open, buttons flying. She could feel him behind her, she longed to press herself back against him to get more. He ripped the shirt from her skirt and threw it across the room. He took each side of her skirt at her waist and tore it from her. She moaned, all she wanted was his hands on her. She was thankful her hands balanced her on the desk with the force Faustus used.

Faustus pressed his mouth on Zelda’s back, “Fuck.” His hands caressed her sides and he pulled back to look at her. Her hands were on his desk and her head bowed forward but his eyes were caught on her matching red lace bra, panties, and garter belt. “You just happened to wear this today...” Zelda could hear his voice clouded with lust. 

She turned her head to look back at him, “Lingerie is meant to be worn. I’m ready for my punishment, Headmaster.” 

Faustus wanted nothing more to skip this part and immediately ravish her. She looked too delectable. 

He moved back around to his desk chair and looked at Zelda in front of him, she looked positively wanton, “Miss Spellman, please lay yourself across my lap for your spankings.”

Zelda walked around to Faustus and laid herself across him. 

“Ten? For improper thoughts about your Headmaster.” 

Zelda nodded, too excited to speak. She immediately felt Faustus's hand come down hard on her. “Address me properly, and I won’t have to add more.”

Zelda cleared her throat, “Yes, Headmaster.”

“Start counting.” He brought his hand down on her again. Her creamy white skin now had a pink mark from his hand. 

“One,” Zelda said out loud as she caught her breath. He was not holding back. She pressed her legs tighter together. He landed another blow.

“Two,” she ground out. And as Faustus continued to spank, she continued to count. Her desire grew and she could feel Faustus’s arousal grow beneath her. He alternated cheeks and where he hit. By the end of ten, she was completely on edge.

Faustus looked down at Zelda’s ass, now matching the rest of her red lingerie. His hand hurt a little and he couldn’t imagine the fire her skin felt. He gripped her ass in his hands and massaged as best he could. It was hard to remain focused with Zelda moaning beneath his hands. He knew she needed more. 

“It seems that this punishment was more of an exercise of pleasure for you, Miss Spellman. I can feel how wet you are.” He trailed a finger on the lace of her panties, and Zelda tried to push herself into his fingers. “However, you took your spanking well.” He kissed the cheek of her ass, and lingered, deliberating whether or not to just eat her out then and there. But no, he was a selfish man, he wanted to bury his cock and come inside her. He moved her to straddle him. 

His hands moved to his trousers, unzipped the fly, and pulled his cock out, finally free from constraints. Zelda reached out to touch him, her hand caressed his hard length. Faustus groaned as he watched her talented hand stroked him. She moved her panties to the side and sat up a bit as she guided him into her. This is what he had been missing all day, Zelda’s hot wet cunt enveloping him to the point of wordlessness. 

There had been many times of hot and fast sex in his office and this time was notably different. The air in the office had changed from teasing to a burning need to be close to one another.

Zelda’s pace was slow and steady, her arms wrapped around Faustus’s neck, her hands holding the back of his head as she moved up and down on him. His mouth was at her neck, pressing kisses into her skin and inhaling her intoxicating scent. He was bewitched. The deliberate pace Zelda had set was doing Faustus in. She was clinging to him, and he heard her whisper, “Mine,” as she placed her forehead against his. He moved his head to look at her. Her face was serious, and despite the fun role play from earlier, he knew she had taken the dumb schoolgirl flirtation somewhat to heart. He was hers. Faustus moved his hands to her face and he whispered, “Yours,” as he closed the space between them and kissed her. He rested his forehead against hers again and she continued to rock back and forth atop him. Her tight cunt gripping him with every movement. His hands moved to her waist and he looked to where they were joined. The sight of her riding him was overwhelming. He moved a hand to her waist, his other hand between them. He brushed her clit with the pad of his thumb and Zelda’s breath caught. She could feel heat pooling in her stomach, and she continued her deliberate pace. 

Faustus’s thumb continued to press and move at her, his eyes still fixed between them. His cock disappearing into Zelda over and over. His hand on her waist gripped, his own orgasm was too hard to fend off, with the sight and feel of her. “Darling…” he breathed into the space between them as he came. Zelda followed swiftly with her own. She looked at him and she was pleased, his face in ecstasy, all her doing. He was hers — mind, body, and soul.

As they rocked against one another in slower movement, enjoying the vestiges of their orgasms, Zelda captured Faustus’s lips in a kiss. Tender and comforting. She didn’t like to admit how mad she actually was. It started out humorous but she also knew that she was once herself a schoolgirl with a crush on her professor. And here she was on his lap centuries later with his cock still in her. But she always had been a fastidious and persistent student. She brought her hand up to Faustus’s neck as though she was going to choke him and renewed the kiss with more fervor than before. Her hand gripping his neck, still a little mad.

Faustus could hear her loud thoughts banging around in his mind, he pulled away, “You are the only student I’ve fucked, my dear. You’re also the only one I’ve ever married. Does that make you feel better?” 

Zelda’s grip on his neck tightened further. “No.”

Through gasps Faustus continued, “The only person I’ve ever made love to. The only person I want to share my entire life with. I’ve only ever loved you.”

Her grip loosened, she kissed him and stole the air from his aching lungs. She knew he was right, but like Faustus, she was possessive. He was handsome, of course there were other witches who found him so. Her dark heart still feels slightly vulnerable and she wonders if she will ever stop trying to claim him, when he’s so clearly already hers. She’s certain her hormones are playing a part, her sex drive has been more voracious than normal. 

Faustus moves his hands to her back and then slides into her hair. He brings her back down for another kiss. Zelda moves to take off her bra and flings it from her. She lifts herself slightly and grips Faustus’s cock as it slips out of her. She smiles wickedly as she runs her hands up and down him. They may have just finished, they’re a sticky mess and Faustus has had no recovery time but she doesn’t care in the slightest — she wants more.

Faustus quirks an eyebrow at her, “Vixen.” He’s growing harder in her hand. He moves forward and presses his lips to her breasts. “Unsatisfied, wife?”

She leans her head back, his tongue laves at a nipple. “Never. Just greedy.” 

He speaks, his breath on her wet breast makes her shiver, “Oh really? I always thought of you as more vain than anything.”

She guided his cock back inside her, “Shut up, Faustus, and fuck your wife.”

She emerged from his office sometime later. She hoped she didn’t looked like she felt, she still had some more classes for the day. Faustus tore her clothes from her and they did their best to repair them. She stroked her hair and as she moved to shut the door she saw an unexpectedly sheepish Mary Brewster. Oh for fuck’s sake, Zelda thought. How many times would they be caught? How much did she hear? She shrugged mentally. Good, maybe she would move on.

“Miss Brewster, how may I help you?”

“Umm well actually, I heard you mention that my paper wasn’t up to par…”

Faustus appeared in the doorway, looking every inch of the strict Headmaster he was. “Yes, Miss Brewster, what can we do for you?”

“Well Professor Blackwood said my paper could have been better and I wondered if you agreed with her assessment and if I need to find a tutor.”

“I would agree with whatever assessment Professor Blackwood provided you with. If you need a tutor I would suggest another student in the class, or to simply work harder. Not to bother the Headmaster with such trivial matters. Now please go back to class.”

“Yes, Headmaster.” She turned to leave, and Zelda turned to do the same. Faustus guided her into the wall, and kissed her soundly. Miss Brewster turned back to look at them and whipped her head back around quickly and increased her pace. 

Faustus pulled away, “Have a nice day, my dear.” With that she walked off to her classes, her hips swaying just ever so slightly more as she knew Faustus’s eyes were glued to her. 

—————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I’m so sorry for the delay. I meant to upload this for Valentine’s Day as a little treat for everyone. I promise actual plot in the upcoming chapters...
> 
> Hope you’re still enjoying the story!! Let me know what you think! Xx
> 
> SpellwoodManor on Tumblr.


	28. Chapter 28

—————

Weeks passed and Zelda hit five months. There was no hiding it now and Zelda’s hands rested on her stomach as she finished getting dressed for the day. She had taken to wearing some looser pieces than normal, a far cry from her tightly buttoned-up suits and high necks. Hilda had let out a fair amount of skirts and dresses but she found herself more into some of the new pieces she had acquired. If Audrey Hepburn, Elizabeth Taylor, and Lauren Bacall looked chic while pregnant then no reason why Zelda couldn’t.

Faustus had left that morning to work at the church and she planned on coming by later with lunch and to edit his sermon, and work on the book. It was slowly coming along. They searched libraries and called out for any and all recorded histories passed down from generation to generation. Combing through personal letters and diaries became tedious but every so often they came across funny or heartwarming or heartbreaking stories, and sometimes even a bit of something useful for the marriage bond. 

She looked out of the window, Spring was finally on its way. The robins were out, and some of their magnolia varietals were about to beginning to form buds. Hilda had filled the house with various bulbs blooming indoors because it had been too gloomy of a winter. Zelda knew her fingers and hands itched to be in the ground just like hers did. Zelda wondered if Faustus would be out there with them. For someone with such a strong hold on elemental magic, especially Earth, she didn’t picture him elbow deep in the earth burying bulbs alongside her and Hilda. She laughed out loud a bit as she imagined it. Though she didn’t look to be a gardener either. What a pair. 

Ambrose, Sabrina, and Prudence became closer. They spent most of their time at the Academy but regularly came over for dinner a couple of nights a week. Zelda caught Faustus and Sabrina in companionable silence many Sunday mornings filling out their crossword puzzles. Hilda and Prudence spent more time together too — with midwifery, cooking, and learning potions and herbology. 

The house had settled into a happy and calm place. She worried it would be more fraught especially with Sabrina. She surprised Zelda. She had always been sweet and lovely but like Zelda, she had a temper. Sabrina still had yet to talk to her about her past and Edward. She wondered if Faustus and Hilda had stepped in further but now she was on edge, waiting for any and every encounter to be the one. She tried to put it out of her mind, but maybe she would approach Sabrina. Maybe Sabrina was waiting for her. 

Lost in thought about Sabrina she made her way down the stairs, her heels clicking on the marble stairs. Each click became an echo, and as she looked down the staircase it seemed to have stretched out further in front of her. Her left hand grips the railing and suddenly she feels panicked. This isn’t the same situation, these aren’t the same stairs, this isn’t the same house — this time it’s different. And yet, she can’t bear to take another step. Her right hand rests on her stomach and she feels protective. Her eyes well up with tears. No one will happen to see her here. Faustus is at church, Hilda is off at the bookstore, and all of the kids are at the Academy. She looks at her left hand gripping the staircase and tries to will herself to just take another step. And then another. She scoffs aloud to herself, really she’s being absurd. But it’s just not enough to bring her to try. She’s frozen in place, and her mind is a barrage of emotions. 

Suddenly a crack in the air and Faustus appears at the bottom of the stairs. He runs up to her, his face etched with concern. She looks pale and frozen in place standing on the stairs. “Zelda, what’s wrong? What happened?” His arms wrap around her and she clings to him tightly. 

“Nothing,” she whispers into his neck as she lets more tears fall.

Faustus pulls back a little to look at her, he looks confused. And then he realizes. “The stairs.”

She nods, relieved she didn’t have to explain. He picks her up in his arms and apparates them to their bedroom, avoiding the stairs altogether. 

He sits her down in the sitting area, takes a spot across from her, and puts her legs in his lap. 

“I sensed your anxiety and panic. I don’t think I would have noticed it but I anticipated you arriving soon and was able to check in on you. It’s nice to know that there’s a bit of control.” He removed her heels from her feet and placed them on the ground.

“The stairs had never crossed my mind until that moment. I looked down and it felt daunting. I just didn’t want to wake up at the foot of them.” Her hands are at her stomach and she feels a flutter underneath her hands. She smiles a bit, wondering is this the baby or is she imagining it? But another stronger movement and she’s sure. 

She looks up at Faustus, and grabs his hand, “The baby is moving. Here.” She moves his hand and presses it to her abdomen. The baby kicks again, almost in reaction, a small hello. Faustus smiles as his hands and eyes are glued to Zelda’s stomach. She’s not been this far in a pregnancy and never felt a baby move within her. Her sense of protectiveness has increased with each new day of the baby growing. Faustus’s hands and eyes are still resting on her as he speaks.

“I can apparate downstairs and upstairs with you every day and if I’m not around, we can make sure that someone else is. We can avoid the stairs altogether.”

Zelda feels a little foolish, to be treated like a child who is unable to be trusted alone on the stairs. But mostly, she’s relieved that Faustus has stepped in, and fixed the situation for now. She knows she will eventually confront the situation but it will be on her own terms. 

She leans forward to kiss Faustus’s cheek and he turns quickly to capture her lips in a kiss. He pulls her to his lap, and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. “I know you think you’re being foolish, and that the incident was years and years ago, but it was traumatic. You’ll always remember it, it was devastating. You’re only very recently dealing with closure by talking about it with me, Hilda, and the rest of the family. It makes sense that you felt paralyzed. One day you’ll walk down those steps without thinking whatsoever, and it will be as though this moment today ever happened.” He looked imploringly into her face. Wanting her to understand that despite her recent emotional displays, these were normal feelings, and nothing to be ashamed of. 

“Zelda, you don’t have to hide your feelings all of the time, and when you cry or react normally to a circumstance you don’t have to apologize or feel foolish. You’re allowed to be an emotional being, all ranges, not just rage and anger.” She laughed and nodded. 

“I don’t know when you became so wise, maybe you’ve always been, but thank you.” She touched his cheek and her fingers traced his face. Her nails outlined his lips and he opened his mouth to pull one inside. A flood of desire rushed through her, “Don’t we still have work to do at the church?” 

He brushed his hands through her hair and let her finger go, “It can wait.” And with that he kissed her soundly, the rest of the day and worries melting away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay!! I’m hoping to update more regularly and actually finish before the new season comes out in almost one month’s time exactly. So, get ready. DRAMA is on the horizon.
> 
> I love reading your comments, so please continue. It really helps when I’m in the middle of a chapter that doesn’t want to be finished (like this one...). 
> 
> SpellwoodManor on Tumblr. Xx


	29. Chapter 29

—————

Months passed, Spring arrived and went. Long days spent gardening with the family. Zelda entered her seventh month in the height of summer, and the household fell into a habit of escorting Zelda between floors and to and from the Academy. Mostly she left with Faustus in the mornings but she was often accompanied home by Ambrose, Sabrina, Prudence, or Hilda. The Academy had lost their herbology teacher to a particular beloved and ancient type of Venus flytrap. Poor Professor Plum never saw it coming. Faustus was in the lurch and mulling over his options when Hilda came by to bring him tea. Inspiration hit, and just like that Hilda found a job that actually spoke to a set of her skills. Zelda pretended as though she wasn’t equally pleased that Hilda no longer worked in the bookstore, which she considered far below Hilda’s station. 

Everyone was busy with their work — the Academy for Hilda, Zelda, Faustus, and Ambrose, and Academy schoolwork for Sabrina and Prudence. But they were all incredibly busy with other projects too. Hilda and the girls continued their studies in midwifery and checking in on any of the coven members who were currently pregnant. There had only been a few, and they were behind Zelda, so it seemed she would be Sabrina and Prudence’s first delivery. Zelda and Faustus were still working on their book. 

They had uncovered mind reading with not just one another but with others too. With months of practice it was easier to tap in when they wanted or needed to, though it was preferred not to. Zelda came across a diary of a witch from another coven who believed herself to be barren and yet soon after her bonding ceremony she found herself pregnant. The witch had wondered, in the pages of her diary, if it was part of the magic of the bond. Zelda wondered it too. She had already been with child before her marriage but it was something she wanted to explore. How many other witches had given up marriage, like she initially did, in the face of infertility? She and Faustus had been exploring that avenue in the latest part of their book. 

—————

Faustus, as always, was busy with the Church, the Academy, the book with Zelda, and the translations of incredibly old documents with Ambrose. Ambrose, aside from Zelda and Faustus, were the most talented translators. But as busy as he was, family life clearly suited him. He relished the large family dinners, and how busy the house seemed at times when everyone was home. Unlike Zelda, who had been spoiled for siblings, it had just been him in his family line. The spoiled albeit lonely son of an old noble family. His work ethic had always been strong, and he delved head first into academic pursuits, and well, anything he wanted. Student to him, and sister to Edward, Zelda Spellman had been the one thing he wanted but couldn’t have. 

He had always imagined he would one day claim the title of High Priest, it had been what he worked for all those years. But he didn’t expect to find someone truly perfect for him, he didn’t expect Zelda. His parents were well-suited to one another, from a social standpoint, and they were kind and warm with one another. Faustus had been the beloved son but he had no illusions about the type of arranged marriage they had. It could have been worse, but he also wanted something more. His relationship with Zelda had been passionate and fun but with an underlying seriousness. Neither wanted to admit just how deep their feelings were, and thinking back, Faustus wants to waste no time in telling Zelda everything he loves and admired about her. He wonders what life would have been like if not for Edward. He tries not to dwell on it but after seeing Hilda’s memories and seeing Zelda’s fall and the aftermath, he can’t help it. He had planned on proposing, Zelda clearly wanted to keep the baby, and in short order all of that would have happened and he would have been High Priest. He knows that the household as it is now wouldn’t be the same had that played out, but his anger is directed at never being given the choice. He has everything he’s ever wanted now, and more. With that, he makes his peace. 

As he finishes in the study, Zelda walks in, makes him a drink, brings it to him, and curls up in the chair next to him. The house is quiet after a family dinner and everyone off to their various late night events. 

“I missed you today.” Faustus had been busy and had only seen Zelda a bit during the day, and dinner. He holds out his hand and she smiles as she places her hand in his. He brings it to his lips. 

“I missed you too,” she replies. 

And she did miss him. However, she had purposefully avoided him. Normally they worked side by side but today was different. Prudence brought her upstairs after breakfast, and as Zelda was about to walk to get ready for the day, Prudence has lingered. She looked slightly nervous but Zelda could tell she wanted to speak. Instead she sat in a cozy armchair, taking her normal one, and asked Prudence to sit with her and catch up. She took her father’s place and while still nervous, poured out her heart a little bit to Zelda. It turned out, a small surprise to Zelda, that Prudence had developed feelings for Sabrina. She didn’t know what to do, or if she should say anything but she now knew that it crossed the line from friendship to wanting something more. As she sat, she cried. Worried of what Sabrina would think, if she knew, and worried about the family’s reaction. Zelda couldn’t help but brush the tears from Prudence’s eyes and smile. Another Blackwood drawn to another Spellman. Zelda told her that the family would be nothing but supportive, if there was to be a relationship. All anyone wanted was for everyone to be happy and healthy. However, Zelda did warn Prudence of Sabrina’s somewhat puritanical mortal upbringing, and that she might need time. Prudence nodded, knowingly. Time would tell, and it was up to Prudence to tell Sabrina how she felt, when she wanted to. Prudence noticeably lightened and smiled. Happy to have seemingly gained Zelda’s approval. Prudence didn’t know she had always had it. She pulled Zelda into a fierce hug, whispered a thank you into Zelda’s hair. As Prudence pulled away to leave, Zelda held her and told her that she loved her and she would always be supportive of her. Prudence squeezed her a bit harder, and left.

Zelda didn’t want to betray her trust and tell Faustus. It was unclear, if Prudence had spoken to anyone else or if it was her alone. Hence her avoidance of Faustus, she worried he would read it off of her immediately as it was on her mind constantly. She had hoped she gave what she thought Prudence was looking for — steadfast guidance, love, and acceptance. 

Faustus pressed a kiss to the inside of her wrist and works his way as far as he can get up the sleeve of her silk robe. Her head is leaned back against the chair and her eyes are closed. Her lips are in a slight smile. She’s brought back to the present by his lips. She keeps her eyes closed enjoying his warm flesh heating her skin.

“I heard you spoke with Prudence this morning,” he says and suddenly her eyes are open and staring at him. Wondering how much he knows. 

She begins slowly, “I did…”

“I’ve been wondering when she would come to you. She, of course, had all of my support but I know it didn’t really matter to her if she didn’t have yours as well.”

Zelda was surprised. Surprised a bit that Faustus already knew, and surprised that her approval would be worth more than his. 

“How did you take it?” he asks.

“I already knew, so it was easy. I overheard her thoughts on several occasions, accidentally, of course. You?”

Faustus smiled, “I knew as well. I hope it works out but if it doesn’t, she will find someone meant for her. Who can fault her though? The Spellman women are quite something…”

“That we are,” she says, her mind a little bit lost in thought. Prudence had not said I love you back, and Zelda worried she shouldn’t have said it. But she did love Prudence, just like she loves Sabrina. 

Faustus shook her hand a bit, “Zelda, she loves you too. You’re both so similar — a steely exterior, a heart of gold, too pretty for your own good, terribly determined to get what you want, a devotion to the Dark Lord only outstripped by that to your family. I know it’s not always easy for either of you to say heartfelt things but I’m glad you did. Give her time. Being part of a family is new to her. I just now figured out she even loves me.” He laughed.

Faustus was right, they were incredibly similar, and Zelda had only very recently taken up speaking kind words aloud. She smirked at the thought. Prudence had centuries to catch up. 

Faustus kisses Zelda’s hand once more, “Let’s go upstairs and I can show you how much I love you.”

She rolls her eyes though she secretly likes his playful mood. She laughs as he picks her up in his arms. All anxiety erased. 

—————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! There’s a bit of a jump here, and there will be more interspersed in coming chapters. And, as promised, D R A M A !
> 
> Also, in my mind the Academy still continues in summer months with various breaks. I presume they were not influenced by the American school system with breaks for the Agragrian nature of the calendar. 
> 
> Thank you for all of the lovely comments on this story. Writing is still new to me so I very much appreciate the support. Xx
> 
> SpellwoodManor on Tumblr.


	30. Chapter 30

—————

Zelda walked into the kitchen, still in a long white nightgown and robe. Cotton had been a change of pace but in these hot summer months and into her pregnancy, she would do anything to stay cool. Faustus smiled as he saw her, as beautiful as ever, even upon first waking.

“Where’s Sabrina?” Zelda thought she would be here in the kitchen with Faustus doing the Sunday Times crossword. 

Faustus pointed to the stack of newspapers on the kitchen counter, “She’s getting better. She finished this one in record time. I think she went off to the conservatory.”

Zelda had finally decided to talk with Sabrina about Edward. She waited, wanting it to be on Sabrina’s terms, when she felt ready but she now thought Sabrina waited for her. And really, she was the adult. She had braced herself for the talk and finally wanted to get it over with.

As she opens the door to the great glass room lined with pots and plants she spots Sabrina in corner she considers Faustus’s. As much as Zelda thought he had given up elemental and earth magic, he surprised her with his collection of rare plants and bonsai. Hilda had been thoroughly impressed and considering how much of a green thumb she was, Zelda was impressed too. 

Sabrina had her head level with Zelda’s favorite bonsai, it was a miniature magnolia. Sabrina’s white hair was illuminated by the morning light streaming in through the glass. Zelda remembers when she was just a newborn — red and screaming in her arms. For the first time in her midwifery practice she had been scared to hold a baby, this one had meant so much more to her. And now here was Sabrina, at seventeen, learning and practicing to be Zelda’s midwife. Time could feel fast and slow all at once.

“This one is my favorite as well.” As soon as Zelda spoke, Sabrina jumped a bit in surprise. She had not heard her aunt enter, she was often phantom-like.

Sabrina’s hand glided over the air of the magnolia, not daring to touch it. It looked too special, too delicate to have hands anywhere near it. “It’s beautiful. What is it?”

“It’s a magnolia tree. They don’t naturally grow here, we’re too far north. This is one in miniature form. The art of bonsai takes a lot of dedicated care. Faustus has had this tree for centuries.”

Sabrina turned her head, “But I’ve seen this tree before.” 

Zelda gathered some pots, plants, tools, and soil and brought them to the table where Sabrina was standing.

“Yes, we have some here at the house. They were Faustus’s mother’s favorites.”

“No. I mean, yes, I’ve seen those. But I’ve seen some in the forest.”

Zelda sat at a stool and started repotting plants, her hands deep in the soil, some staining the white sleeves of her nightgown. She turned her head to look at Sabrina, “Faustus and I planted them.”

Sabrina smiled. Zelda didn’t share much with her. She seemed more open these days but Sabrina had tried her best to not pry even though it’s all she wanted. Wanted to know Zelda more, wanted to know everything about the family. It had all been wrapped up in so much secrecy. 

Sabrina stayed quiet, hoping Zelda would continue. Luckily, she did.

“Did you know Faustus was my Elemental Magic Professor?” Sabrina shook her head.

“He had been tutoring Edward for years, so I knew him whenever he would come over to the house.  
Often they would hole up in the library, or go out and practice their work. I would only catch glimpses of him then or at church. I tried many times to graduate early. I had not been allowed so as I continued with my classes, I eventually had to take Elemental Magic with Professor Blackwood.” Zelda’s hands continued to stay busy, she was focused on her task and eventually Sabrina joined in. Grabbing more plants and flowers. 

Zelda continued her story all the way through her final with Faustus and the magnolias they summoned. She left some parts out but mostly, it was the whole story.

Sabrina watched her aunts hands deftly pot plants. This wasn’t a side of her she knew much about or saw. Her aunt’s pristine nails shoved in dirt but she radiated happiness. “Were you always in love with him?” 

Zelda turned to look at Sabrina’s sweet face, “Maybe. He always intrigued me. His veneer was usually in place. He was Edward’s mentor, the soon-to-be High Priest, my professor, and he came from a noble family. But when he did that evening, something sparked within me. It felt like I understood him.” Zelda fell silent. She had not spoken of it before. Their meeting was one thing but the why, hadn’t been spoken. It felt right.

“What did you do? He was your professor.” Sabrina was enthralled.

“I passed my final, and he implored the High Priest to let me graduate early, and so I did.”

“Was he always in love with you?” At that Zelda smiled. She had her fair share of suitors and lovers but with that she didn’t know. 

“I believe there was an attraction and Faustus did his best to keep it at bay for various reasons. When I stopped being a student and showed an interest in him, nothing else mattered. But you’d have to ask him. I don’t think we really spoke of it. It’s a cliché but we just knew.”

“And you hid it from my father because you thought he’d be mad?” Ah here it was, thought Zelda.

“Edward had warned Faustus to keep away from me.” Sabrina rolled her eyes. “It wasn’t just Faustus though, to be fair. I,” coughs a bit, “had somewhat of a reputation and I think Edward didn’t like hearing stories about his sister.”

Sabrina nudged Zelda’s shoulder with hers as they sat side by side, “Auntie Zee!” Zelda refused to be embarrassed, she wasn’t ashamed of her actions or reputation but telling it to her niece was another thing. 

“Anyway, it wasn’t so much as it was kept secret just from him, it’s just that it was generally a secret. Yes, sometimes we were caught. I believe Ambrose, Hilda, and Prudence have caught you up to that fact. But in the beginning it was new and I don’t think either of us wanted to say that it was anything significant. And by doing that, I think we really were saying that it was significant. Because it was.” 

Zelda quiets a bit. They had fooled themselves into thinking it was a fling or purely physical. But it hadn’t. They found themselves spending more time alone together. There were so many excuses just to be near one another. 

Sabrina’s voice caught in her throat. She wanted to know why. This was her opening, this was the moment. She summoned her strength, “Why do you think my father was so mad? Why did he push you?”

Zelda’s hands stilled at her work. She turned on the stool to face Sabrina. “I’ve asked myself that a lot over the years. I don’t believe he meant to push me, but his anger was real. I think he had always been jealous of Faustus. Faustus was his mentor, he was skilled, a hard worker, next in line to be High Priest of our coven. Edward could have gone on to be High Priest of another coven, but I think he wanted that specific position. He wanted to usurp Faustus. As Edward’s power increased I think he thought he might be able to oust Faustus. But upon hearing that his very own sister was with his mentor then he knew there would be no stopping it. He acted rashly, of course, but the feeling was there.”

“Did you ever forgive him? Why did you come back all those years later? Where did you go? Why did you leave Faustus?”

“No, I loved my brother but he wasn’t the same person who pushed me. He was different by then. I see the good side of him every single day in you. My love for my brother belongs to you. I came back for you. He asked me and Hilda to deliver you, and I couldn’t say no.” Zelda touched Sabrina’s cheek, which had now become wet with tears. 

Sabrina closed her eyes, it hurt too much to look at Zelda, who had been nothing but good to her, in spite of her father. In fact, until recent memory, Zelda had never said a single bad word against him. She mostly reserved it for Sabrina’s mother, though really, all mortals had her Auntie’s disdain. “I hate him,” she whispered.

“You didn’t know him like I did. We aren’t all good or all bad. Yes, he did some terrible and unforgivable things. But he did good things too. You’re here because of him. That’s my favorite thing.” Zelda brushed a lock of hair that had been stuck in Sabrina’s tears. 

“I love you, Auntie Zee, I’m sorry.” Zelda pulled Sabrina into a hug. 

“I love you too, Sabrina. Don’t apologize to me, you have nothing to be sorry for.” She rubbed her hands down Sabrina’s back in an effort to calm her. 

Sabrina jumped back from the embrace, and smiled at a questioning Zelda. “I felt the baby kick.” She put her hand to Zelda’s stomach, and the baby kicked yet again.

“I know you said I don’t have anything to be sorry for but I am sorry about Faustus. I was not kind to him, especially in the beginning, and I can see that he didn’t deserve it.” Zelda smiled.

“Well, as much as I love him, he can be an asshole sometimes so I don’t think you should be too sorry.” Sabrina laughed lightly.

“Where did you go when you left Greendale? Why did you leave Faustus, if you loved him so much?”

“Your aunt tended to me after my fall and she believed I would never be able to have children, and I didn’t want to burden Faustus. I knew he wanted to have children. He had been an only child, and he wanted a big family. I didn’t want to him to sacrifice that dream for me.”

“But he loved you.”

“I know. We were also young. As much as we cared for one another, it wasn’t spoken. I thought he could have a life and family with someone else. Someone else, who made him just as happy. So I left. I traveled the world. And so did Faustus. He often speaks about regrets and while we could have had centuries together, I’m glad we had all of that time to learn and explore and grow.”

Sabrina was quiet. She was unsure how to even bring it up. 

Zelda watched her normally chatty niece sit still in a quiet moment unable to let it continue. “What’s wrong, what is it?”

Tears began to fall on Sabrina’s face before she even said a word. “Sabrina, you can tell me anything.”

“I think I like Prudence. Well, not think. I know. And it’s not just like. I don’t know. It’s confusing. We’re friends but also I like her.”

Zelda understood. Understood more than Sabrina knew. “I see. Have you mentioned it to her or spoken about it?”

“No. But we did kiss and I just don’t know what to do.”

Zelda smiled, “Kiss her again.” Sabrina looked at her aunt, somewhat shocked.

Zelda wasn’t sure the best advice here, she had been somewhat of an exhibitionist and a hedonist. She knew Sabrina wasn’t like her in all aspects but Sabrina had been raised with mortal children and their parents — all terribly repressed.

“Auntie Zee…”

“Well, you’re young, you’re having fun. You should be out exploring. You and Prudence kissed and now you think you have feelings for her. Explore it more. Talk to her. If she doesn’t feel the same way, you’ll always be friends and you’ll find someone new to kiss. You shouldn’t be ashamed for your feelings.”

“But what about the family? I mean won’t it be awkward?”

“Honestly darling, everyone in this family wants everyone else to be happy and healthy. I trust that the two of you will figure it out, whether it works or not.” She cupped Sabrina’s cheek and nodded. Sabrina nodded back, her breathing evening out.

“I’m surprised you took it so well.”

“Well honestly, who am I to stand in the way? I had my fair share of girlfriends and lovers, I know Faustus had his own litany. It’s different for witches, we like who we like, we love who we love. No shame in that. I love you, I want you to be happy.” She smiled at Sabrina.

Sabrina felt buoyed. She had been unsure of what to say exactly and then her feelings bubbled up in a well of emotion. Zelda had not always been easy to say things to, Hilda often filled that role. But Zelda always tried her best and lately had been easier to talk to. Her aunt had finally shared with her parts of her life and Sabrina felt glad to her her aunt’s unburdening but also felt sorrow. 

“Hello, dears, we are all set up, if you’re ready.” Sabrina and Zelda turned to face Hilda, faces a bit surprised, clearly both forgetting what she’s talking about.

Hilda blew an exasperated sigh and laughed, “All set up for the baby’s gender. Honestly, did you two forget?”

“No, of course not.” Replied Zelda, when in fact in the moment prior she had. Too caught up with Sabrina. Frankly, Zelda didn’t need to find out, she already knew. She felt it. But she was looking forward to being right, as always. Faustus suddenly pretended that the baby’s gender didn’t matter to him. Though Zelda knew otherwise. Faustus had been the last male heir in his line, and he had always wanted a boy to continue on the line. Though he would readily admit now that he was pleased to have Prudence carrying on the family name now that he made her his heir, and he was happy to even get the chance to have a baby with Zelda.

Sabrina and Zelda followed Hilda out to the backyard, the garden was in full bloom. Faustus, Prudence, and Ambrose were already outside in bare feet waiting for the other three. Over the centuries there had been many spells to reveal the gender of the child. Often, the mother, if she was a powerful witch in tune with her body, would instinctively know. But many spells had been used for the witches who weren’t, and other spells used based on preference. Zelda and Hilda has used various ones in their practice but today Sabrina and Prudence used another. One in which blood relatives performed the spell on the pregnant witch. For obvious reasons, it wasn’t one that Hilda and Zelda often used.

Zelda, still in her nightgown, stood in the middle of the circle surrounded by her family. Hilda stood in front of Zelda with her hands clasped each by Sabrina and Prudence. Sabrina holding Hilda’s and Ambrose’s hand, and Prudence holding Hilda’s and her father’s. 

“Now, everyone can join in, except for Zelda. Remember the incantation we went over earlier.” Hilda looked over to each witch, and they all nodded. Anxious to know and get it right. 

Faustus stared at his wife’s back, eager with anticipation. He knew she already knew the gender, she was too powerful not to. Too in tune with her body to be ignorant of the child she was growing. Their bond had already been strong. 

Zelda glances over to the Forget-Me-Nots at the side of the garden. They’re in full bloom and bright blue under the morning sun. She closes her eyes and hears the ancient incantation spoken carefully aloud by her family. The wind blew, and the calm and quiet morning suddenly turned. Zelda opened her eyes to see everyone struggling against the powerful breeze. The trees bent and the flowers flattened to the ground. A trail of fire encircled them all and at last they had their answer — a boy. 

Zelda had known and smiled at confirmation. Had it been a girl they would have found themselves in a rain storm and vines. Maybe one day, she thought oh so briefly.

Suddenly she was in Faustus’s arms, who was grinning broadly. “You knew, didn’t you?” He smiled down at her.

She brought her hand to his cheek, “Yes,” and closed the space between them as she kissed him every so gently on the lips.

The circle broke, the fire died, and the breeze stopped suddenly. The rest of the family moved to congratulate the couple as Faustus set Zelda on the ground. All were beaming and with tears in their eyes. The scene would have been the exact same had it been a girl. Having more information about who was joining the family would always be met with more happiness. And now, they only had to wait five more months.

—————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I’m hard at work on the next one, especially as we are nearing the end. And, as I’ve been teasing, D R A M A
> 
> Your comments are so lovely to read and thank you so much for taking the time to comment. Xx
> 
> SpellwoodManor on Tumblr.


	31. Chapter 31

—————

Weeks passed and the end of summer was arriving. The long days stretched and a month’s break was upon them before the Academy started again.

Hilda offered to take Sabrina, Prudence, Ambrose, and Luke to Europe on a grand adventure. They had all worked hard over the school year and summer on their work and various projects. 

Zelda was concerned Hilda would have her hands full of teen witches and suggested that Hilda take another chaperone. Zelda knew Hilda had been eyeing the new Astronomy Professor. In fact, Zelda remembers Hilda laughing with him when he was a guest at their wedding. It took no time to convince Faustus, who needed little convincing, to hire him. Russell Hawthorne was the brother of the High Priest who married them, and had been anxious to find a teaching position that suited him. In Zelda’s brief first moment with Russell she flipped through his head, hoping to find an interest in Hilda. It came to the forefront immediately as Hilda walked into view. Zelda smiled. This would do nicely. 

Zelda had always harbored a secret guilt of leaving Hilda, barely seventeen, in a house with Edward. She had been in the middle of schooling, in no way ready to up and leave like Zelda had. And frankly Zelda had no plan and no patience to have dealt with her. At night, she would sometimes project into Hilda’s room, which had once been hers, to check on her. She flipped through her papers, snuck glances at her journal, searching for signs Hilda was well. She also couldn’t help herself and make some small corrections to her essays and translations. Zelda had left behind her home and family, but she still was Hilda’s older sister — duty she found she took far more seriously once she left. And now it remains, centuries later. Zelda had found her happiness and while Hilda never let on that she was lonely, Zelda knew better. Her romance novels said otherwise.

Russell Hawthorne was more than happy to chaperone a European tour and his affable and eccentric nature charmed them all. His penchant for bow ties and terrible puns were a perfect little match to Hilda’s easy nature. As he arrived on their doorstep to collect them all for the trip, Zelda noticed he adjusted his bow tie nervously. Hilda was even more so chatty and scattered than normal, and Russell ran up the stairs to help her with her luggage. Faustus shared a look with Zelda and smiled. He too had hoped this match would work out. Despite their lack of history, Faustus came to regard Hilda as the sister he never had. Her unswayed loyalty and love for Zelda matched his own, and he felt fond of her. 

Everyone said goodbye and disappeared out in the garden in a quick gust of air. Zelda knew she she and Faustus would miss them but soon the Academy would start again and come winter, the baby would arrive. All of them needed a break, and a bit of fun. 

Faustus had suggested his family’s house in Newport for just the two of them. He had not been back to stay for any length of time, just a quick check on the house. His mother had died in the house, her windows open to the ocean, and the last day he ever spent there was by her side. It was time to move on, and fill it with happy memories once again. He remembers the house lit up with people coming and going. He remembers chasing Zelda down a hall, and down to the beach where she slipped out of her dress and waded into the ocean without a stitch of clothing. He wants more of those memories.

They made their way to the house, not too long of a drive from Greendale. Zelda was resplendent in a white summer dress. White had been a change for her in summer months, she usually buttoned up in jewel tones and black. But the white reminds Faustus of their wedding day and thus he harbors a love of it. Though, he loves Zelda in anything, and nothing. 

As he pulls up to the house, Zelda covers his hand with hers. She knows it’s complicated and full of memories, not all happy. She leans across and pulls his face in for a kiss. What was meant to be brief and comforting quickly turns heated and passionate. Faustus wants to push aside everything else, and to focus solely on Zelda. She pulls back, “Come with me.” 

They get out of the car, and Faustus catches a glimpse of Zelda’s rose gold hair as she laughs and runs towards the beach instead of the house. It was a warm and breezy day on the coast. The waves crashed against the rocks on the side of the house, and Zelda finds the quiet slip of sandy beach that she missed so much. Faustus runs after her, laughing too. She didn’t always know what to say, but she certainly always knew what to do, and how to comfort. 

As she ran she stripped off her clothes and left a little trail on the sandy beach made up of her shoes and clothes. She walked naked into the ocean, happy to feel the cold water gliding against her skin. 

Faustus ran after her removing his clothes in a hurry as well. Anxious to swim with Zelda, she looked like a mermaid with her wet hair shining in the setting sun. 

As he glided in the water, he swam out to her, and pulled her into his arms. She wraps her legs and arms around him, getting as close as she can, though it’s harder now with her stomach. In response to her stomach being pressed against Faustus’s, she felt the baby kick. Faustus blinked water out of his face and smiled broadly. Zelda smiled too, “He’s saying hello the best way he knows how, with violence.”

“Clearly he takes after the both of us.” Faustus brings Zelda in for a kiss, his hand on the back of her head. She sighs into his mouth, relieved now that they’re naked and she has her hands on him.

The car ride had been hellish with his hands between her legs, never providing release — a wicked grin on his face as he continued to keep his eyes on the road. 

Zelda let go of Faustus and swam towards shore, Faustus quickly behind her. As she stepped on the beach once more, Faustus pulled her down. Not wanting to wait to have her. She broke out in a laugh. Being with Faustus made her feel young again, like the days they spent together in their youth. 

Zelda pushed Faustus down as she moved to straddle him. Now he was at her mercy. She smiled as she pushes herself down on his hard cock and they both sigh in relief. This is what she’d been aching for hours. 

Faustus brings his hands to her breasts and teases them as she rides him. The sun crests on the ocean and it lights Zelda’s aflame with its golden rays on her skin and hair. She looks like she has a golden halo around her — Faustus knew better to view her in a saintly role but she looked otherworldly, exquisite. The waves of the ocean crashes against them, but their focus is solely on one another. 

Zelda’s breathing is loud, desperate to get air to her lungs as she continues to rock her body against Faustus’s. She leans her hips and body forward, her breasts brushing Faustus's chest. Faustus gathers her hair in his hand, pulling it and bringing her mouth down to his for a kiss. His tongue glides along hers, and her nails at his shoulders dig in — she’s close. Faustus pulls away to let out a strangled cry of “Zelda,” a warning that he too is close. Zelda whispers a yes against his lips as her orgasm hits her, Faustus follows soon with a moan and a bite at her neck.

She pulls away, trying to catch her breath. The sheer amount of blood coursing through her veins has now doubled. Any physical exertion makes her pause to catch her breath, the baby is now growing so much that he’s made it more difficult for her to breathe. But she doesn’t complain. 

Faustus stands and holds a hand out to Zelda, she takes it. They walk into the ocean once more, and swim as the sun finally sets.

They walk inside, hand in hand. Zelda’s mind flickered back to hundreds of years ago, walking in the door hand in hand. Faustus had invited her to a party at his parent’s house and simply forgotten to say it was in Newport. The house was lit from within and glowing, the ocean seemed angry crashing along the cliffs, and everyone was dressed to the nines in tuxedos, ball gowns, and jewels. Now years later they walked in side by side naked, crumpled clothing in hand, and the house empty and barren. 

Faustus teleported them to the master suite, quickly conjured a fire in the fireplace, and turned on the taps in the bathtub. The bedroom had been unused for ages, cloths covered every item in the room. Zelda stepped into the tub as Faustus dressed quickly and left to open the house. He walked through each room to open all the windows with a flick of his hand, sheets of fabric disappeared from the furniture, fires burned in the fireplace to give a heat to the rooms while the sea breeze sailed through infusing the house with sun and sea. 

It was a large house and stood impressively on a cliff. Many mortals had wondered why no one ever built on the pristine land jutting into the sea, mortals couldn’t see the house and as such it remained a haven to his family. Especially during the witch hunts of the olden days. The family house was smaller then, less grand. But during the Gilded Age, Faustus’s parents had built a house to rival all homes along the shore, including the famed Breakers. He knew they didn’t need that large of a house for the three of them but his familial line were all ambassadors and they hosted and welcomed witches from all over the world. Hid them from persecution and brought them in to show them the strides they made in America. Faustus felt proud of his family, and suddenly the house. It seemed less sad to him as he thought of bringing the family here, or even opening the house to students at the Academy for workshops. He sat at the piano and tinkered with keys.

Zelda smiled when she heard the piano somewhere in the depths of the house. She stepped out of the water and grabbed her black robe from the chair. At some point Faustus magicked their luggage upstairs and Zelda was right at home in her robe. She found him in the ballroom, the piano in the corner and the large doors open to the balcony. He was now settled and playing a tune she couldn’t place, normally she had a good ear for that sort of thing. She sat next to him, her arm around his waist, and leaned her head on his shoulder. “What are you playing?”

“Just a little made up tune.” It hardly was. Far more grand, and layered than simple tune. 

“Your mother would be happy that you still play.” His hands stilled above the keys as she said it. He turned, and she brought her head off his shoulder. 

“I don’t play near enough anymore. She wrote this song but never quite finished.”

She looked at the papers on the piano and saw small cramped writing. “You should finish it.”

Faustus remained quiet and watched Zelda flipping through his mother’s papers. She had liked Zelda. His parents, though friends, had not married for love. He brought Zelda to a party here at the house, there were enough people for it to seem like nothing but a party. But really, only child Faustus, didn’t want to scare Zelda away and wanted his parents to meet her. 

Zelda smiled as she flipped through the papers, trying to decipher Faustus’s mother’s writing. Lady Blackwood had been sharp, funny, and charming. Zelda met her only twice, once briefly with Faustus and one alone. Zelda looked up at Faustus who had been watching her.

“Your mother and I spoke alone once.” Zelda smiled, it had been a very long time since she remembered it.

“I woke up early the night after the party, and I slipped in the library to read for a bit, hoping I’d be able to find something to put me back to sleep. Instead your mother was there and beckoned me in. I apologized for the intrusion — she was still in her nightclothes and I was too. The fire was burning and she had me sit across from her. She poured us tea, and was quiet for a long time. She was so elegant and beautiful.”

That she was. She could have married anyone but her parents gave her hand in marriage to an old family friend, one with a lordship. She was pale, with bright blue eyes, and had pitch black hair that matched the night. 

Faustus smiled, “Mother and her long silences. She was always good at reading people.”

Zelda laughed. “Too good. She asked how long I had I loved you. I don’t think that I knew it then, or admitted it to myself, she just read it off of me. She seemed pleased and told me to make sure to only marry for love. She was serious and somewhat sad. She eventually excused herself and went to bed. Told myself to make myself at home. And left with a wink.”

“I eventually got it right in the end but I failed her advice the first time around. She was right. Is that why you never married? I imagine everyone proposed to you.”

“For many reasons. It was one of them.” She picked at the lace of her robe. 

Faustus’s hand wrapped around her side, and his other came to rest on her stomach. “She liked you. As charming as she was she had terribly high standards for me, and only spoke well of you. It was reserved for you alone. Before I left for Europe with my father, she told me to go find a ring worthy of you. ‘Marry her,’ she said.” He smiled. 

Zelda looked at her ring. It held even more meaning now. Felicity Penelope Blackwood was a beloved and talented witch, and like Faustus, Zelda was a little bereft that she didn’t see her son marry and get the chance know her grandchild. 

Zelda touched his face, a couple of tears left unshed. “Me too,” she whispered.

“Let’s walk around the rest of the house.” Faustus showed her other rooms she had not been in. Eventually they settled in, had lunch, and took a walk on the beach. Zelda found one of her shoes she had missed.

The days in Newport stretched into weeks, Zelda and Faustus had fallen into a routine. The sunrises and sunsets had been too beautiful to miss and they rose and went to bed with it. Zelda’s lily white skin took on a somewhat golden hue. Her days were spent laying out on the beach, swimming in the ocean, and her hands in the garden. Faustus normally at her side. He turned even more golden brown in the sun and it was liberating to see him care-free in the absence of work. They took calls from everyone abroad. Everyone seemed happy, busy, and tired. Things seemed to have progressed with everyone. Sabrina and Prudence seemed a couple according to Hilda and Ambrose; and Sabrina, Prudence, and Ambrose reported that Hilda and Russell were as well. Ambrose had been cheeky about it all —new couples mixed with Europe were quite something. He and Luke had now seemed like an old married couple. 

—————

On their last night, Faustus stood with Zelda on the balcony from their bedroom, having officially taken it over for themselves. The wind had started to turn — these were the final days of summer. Autumn would arrive soon. Zelda’s face was illuminated in gold with the setting sun, and she looked resplendent in her black silk slip smiling into the light. 

The ocean and outdoors were a balm to her. She had never been more relaxed. She and Faustus promised to return regularly, and use the house it its fullest extent. She turned and looked at Faustus, he too was smiling. She grabbed the collar of his oxford and pressed a kiss and bite to his neck. His throat let loose a moan and Zelda bit and sucked further. 

“It’s going to be hard to leave, I can’t believe it’s our last night,” she said against his neck. She pulled away and looked into his face. Her cheek smeared with his blood.

“We will have to make this night count then,” he smiled and brought his hand to her cheek. He swiped the blood from it with a finger and brought it to his mouth. She grinned and winked at him, “Race you to the beach.” 

—————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the lateness of this chapter! The next chapter is the D R A M A ! I warned you about. I still hope to wrap this up or mostly wrap it up before season two debuts. I’m so looking forward to it!
> 
> Thank you so much for sticking with the story, reading it, re-reading it, leaving kudos and comments. You’ve all been terribly wonderful. Xx
> 
> SpellwoodManor on Tumblr.


	32. Chapter 32

The early, crisp days of September were upon them. The air had turned, mornings and evenings were cool and foggy. No leaves crunched underfoot just yet and the family enjoyed their final days before returning to the Academy. The long sunsets stretched out against the gardens they had worked so long on during Spring and Summer. Transforming the land from cold and barren to a lush landscape. Zelda sometimes lingered near the Forget-Me-Nots at the side of the yard, the only bright blue amongst the greens, whites, and pinks of the garden. 

After their separate trips away they all had found a certain rhythm. Hilda, always ebullient, was now even more so in the company of Russell Hawthorne. He was now a frequent and welcome visitor. His eccentric and good-hearted nature sat well in the family, a good match for Hilda. Sabrina and Prudence were more tight-lipped about their status but Zelda and Faustus knew the exchanged looks. As another Blackwood and Spellman couple they knew them well, they invented them. Luke and Ambrose were now a settled couple, Zelda liked to tease Ambrose that he was basically part of an old married couple now — no longer the new relationship on the block. Which was fine by Ambrose, the pretense of everyone going their separate ways in Europe for a “museum” had been a bit much. Only Prudence had been unembarrassed about what she and Sabrina were actually doing — though sometimes it had been in a museum, she smiled as she recounted to Ambrose.

Zelda still met with Hilda, Sabrina and Prudence for her monthly check-ups. She was now in her ninth month of pregnancy and was progressing well. Soon she’d be into her fourth trimester and that much closer to meeting their much-awaited baby. She still avoided the stairs — unsure if it was now habit or if she was actually still nervous about them. She vowed to figure it out soon, before the baby’s arrival. Though everyone in the family had been nothing more than understanding. Frequently Sabrina sought her out so as Zelda would never have to ask. A thoughtful child. Sabrina showed a particular interest and talent for midwifery, working with Hilda overtime. While Prudence also split her time with Faustus, trying to shadow him as much as possible, in hopes to one day become a High Priestess of The Church of Night. Faustus had a hard time wiping a grin off his face whenever Prudence excelled — and she always excelled. 

Faustus and Zelda, with input and help from the rest of the family, organized the Back to School evening. Which was a far more formal affair than the mortal version, this was a fancy dress party and a chic one at that. The entire school and their families were invited to dinner and a dance — all while having the opportunity to meet professors, explore the Academy, and to catch up with other students before the return of classes. Hilda had suggested it be an outdoor affair, anxious to show off some of her flowers and plants, and Russell planned to set the night sky aflame with shooting stars for all the spectators.

The house was in a rush getting ready for the evening, the family would be the first to arrive to the Academy to greet everyone. Hilda and Russell were now openly courting, and entertained other Academy professors outside of the school. This evening, however, would mark the first debut of Sabrina and Prudence as a couple. Zelda was unsure of who was more nervous, Sabrina or Prudence. There would be many broken hearts left in the wake of the news, she smiled. Both women were such a catch — too good for anyone else at the Academy. 

Faustus looked up at her as he pulled up the suspenders of his tuxedo, “Once a snob, always a snob.” Zelda rolled her eyes.

“Please, as though anyone else would be good enough for Prudence?” She winked, and finished a bright red swipe of lipstick along her mouth and held her diamond bracelet out to Faustus to attach.

“We’re lucky they found one another.” He clasped her bracelet and moved to her necklace to do the same. He stood behind her, looking at the two of them in the mirror, less focused on the necklace. They belonged together, and they looked a pair. He couldn’t take his eyes off of Zelda, who looked again as if she was glowing. It was impossible to tell if it was her magic and beauty alone, their bond with the happiness and contentment it brought them, or the baby — or all of them. Regardless, he was enchanted. She stood in front of him in the mirror, staring back at him. Her hand came up to cover his that had been resting on her shoulder. Zelda in a surprising move wore a light blue silk dress that showed off her figure and it illuminated her completely. Faustus moved his hands to cradle Zelda’s stomach, at this point quite a focal point in her ninth month. She moved her hands once again to cover his. She would never stop her urge to touch him at all times. She laid her head back against his chest and smiled at their reflection. If there had been a moment to freeze, it would be this one. Things were happy and settled in their life — with a baby on the way. 

Faustus turned to glance at the sun — they were due at the Academy soon. He laid a kiss in Zelda’s hair and moved to grab his jacket. Zelda grabbed her shoes and held them out to Faustus, no longer ashamed of needing help with her shoes. It had been too cumbersome with her stomach and Faustus was happy to oblige. 

He took the shoes from her and sat at the bench at the end of their bed. He patted the seat beside him for Zelda to place her foot. She brushed her dress to the side and slid a leg through the fabric.  
Faustus grinned and glided his hands over her leg, uninterested in simply stopping for a shoe. He continued his path up her thigh, and trailed a finger oh so gently outside of her silken panties. Zelda closed her eyes and sighed. This would be a long evening with little relief as they had to host; and host well. He looked so dashing in his tuxedo, as always — it reminded her of their wedding. She couldn’t help but bring her hand to his hair and rake her nails through it. 

He continued to brush his fingers up against her, and using all the strength she had, she pulled back slightly, “We’ll be late, let’s continue this later.” Faustus grinned, picturing her in a random classroom moaning his name. He took the shoe and placed it on her foot, and she balanced a hand on his shoulder as she switched feet. He took the other and placed a kiss at her ankle and as far as he could go without delaying them further. He pressed a finger to her thigh and ran his nail across it, hard enough to leave a scrape, “I’m marking my place, I’ll pick up here later tonight.” 

Zelda smiled down at him, his lust for her evident and hard to keep in check. He held her hands as she stood on two feet once more and they righted themselves. Zelda moved to the mirror near the bedroom door and gave herself a once over, she smiled at seeing the earrings Faustus had given her, and him smirking in the background of the mirror. And as swiftly as it could, her heart clenched and she let out a groan. Her hand splayed across the mirror to hold herself upright as she doubled over in pain. Faustus tried to move to her as best he could but he too was in agony. He placed a hand at Zelda’s back. “What is it?” he groaned out.

“It’s him,” she said. She pulled herself to stand and looked outside of the window. A man was walking up the path in their garden. Zelda righted herself faster than Faustus had a chance to, and before he could pull her back. She rushed out of their bedroom in a cloud, her voice let out a pained, “Sabrina,” and Faustus heard Zelda’s heels running down the stairs.

He ran after her, only a trail of her dress in sight — there was no pause on the stairway but Faustus heart and body clenched further. Worried of the danger they were so clearly in but unbeknownst as to the details.

Nor Hilda, Sabrina, Ambrose, or Prudence was in sight as he caught Zelda in the hallway. Her face etched in pain and anger. She looked wild and ferocious. As she was about to open the door, Faustus put his hand over hers to stop it, “It’s who?”

Zelda had tears in her eyes as she looked at Faustus, “It’s Edward.”

“Allow me,” and Faustus opened the door. Unsure of what lay ahead for them, but sure that there was no way out but through. They needed closure, and he needed vengeance. He once thought he didn’t, but too much had happened. He had too many details — seeing Zelda lifeless at the bottom of the stairs in Hilda’s memories, and the ever-present bright bloom of blue Forget-Me-Nots in their garden, with Zelda often nearby. No, they would not hide like cowards.

Faustus reached for Zelda’s hand and clasped it in his, she held it tightly. They would face him together.

Edward had not made it far into their garden, he moved slowly, as if he were simply on a stroll and not showing up at their home almost seventeen years after he died. As if it were nothing that he was here in the middle of the garden in his high priest robes.

Zelda and Faustus stood at the threshold of the drive, at the end of the garden path, not moving. The pain was still present, clenching their insides but their magic, love, anger, and confusion was coursing through them — far overwhelming any other sensation. 

Edward grinned as he saw them, and plucked at a gardenia. “Are these still your favorite, Zelda?”

No word of greeting, and no hint of recognition of her brother. This was Edward, but not the Edward she grew up with, not the brother she loved. This was the Edward who slapped her. Who caused her fall. Who caused her heart to break in a million pieces. The look on his face was victory, but for what she didn’t know. She said nothing.

Edward picked at the gardenia he had plucked out of the garden, “Well, I suppose congratulations are in order. You two look like a picture. You finally have everything you ever wanted.”

Faustus’s hand gripped Zelda’s further. Just then they heard the front door open, and Sabrina’s voice rang out, “Auntie, Uncle, let’s go, we’ll be late.” Neither turned to look at her, but Edward’s attention was completely captured by Sabrina.

Zelda didn’t move, “Sabrina, go inside.” Her voice was stern. More heels on the porch. Edward moved past them and they turned, unsure to block him completely, or how this should go. Surely with the entire family this would somehow be okay.

Hilda, Ambrose, Prudence, and Sabrina stood at the end of the steps, all dressed to the nines, in a line, and ready for the ball. All were in various stages of shocked, and some in stages of murderous rage. 

“Father,” Sabrina let out. Edward moved towards her, in hopes to greet his daughter. Zelda knew Sabrina’s tone better. It was an admonishment. The word was flung from her mouth as an insult.

“Sabrina, don’t move,” Hilda grabbed Sabrina’s arm, which looked like it itched to hit. This was not a warm and welcome family reunion. 

Edward, caught in the middle between the two groups, and off to the side, grinned even more, “Is that any way for you to greet your father? I can see your aunties have yet to teach you manners.”

Sabrina’s face twisted in a rage, “Don’t talk about them.”

Faustus spoke up, “Edward, explain. We don’t have time for your theatrics and tricks. Why are you here as clear and corporeal as day seventeen years after your death, as though no time has passed?”

The family was tense in their formal attire, waiting for the answer as Edward let out a laugh. “Well, you see, Faustus, I’ve spent a lot of time in Hell and gathering so much information about what’s happening here. At first I enjoyed hearing the news of my daughter, who like me, grew more powerful each year, but then I started hearing some disturbing news.” He turned to look at Zelda.

“I heard that my dear daughter failed to sign The Book of the Beast, which means that my dear sister Zelda failed me too. My other sister, my dear Hilda,” he turns to look at her, “conspired against me to have her baptized in the Catholic faith, of all things,” he spits out. 

He turns to Sabrina, “And your loyalty has been to your family and friends, and not to our Dark Lord. Not what I expected when I took leave of this earth.” Edward brushes his hair back, and continues, “And so, our Dark Lord sought me out. To see if I can talk some sense into you, as your father. Clearly this needs a man’s touch, and shouldn’t have been left to your aunts.”

Edward holds his hand out to Sabrina, “Come on, Sabrina, come with me.”

Sabrina, bless her heart, thinks Zelda, laughs. Laughs in Edward’s face. She looks at him as though he were the most repulsive being on the planet.

“What makes you think I’ll go with you? You’re not my father. Everyone may have forgiven you, or held their tongue for my sake and sanity, but I know better. I’ll never go with you anywhere.” Sabrina spits her words at him, she’s red, and in a rage. 

Edward’s laughter rings cold through the garden. “What makes me think you’ll go? We have a meeting with the Dark Lord, you are required in Hell, I promised him your loyalty and duty.”

Ambrose and Prudence stood close, quietly, and watched the scene playing out.

Zelda knew this was not her fight, Sabrina could speak for herself but she steeled herself for one anyway. Her hand was still gripped with Faustus’s and her heart as well. They may have more at stake but Sabrina was not leaving. Faustus nodded in understanding, having heard her thoughts off of her. She looked at the others and they too felt it. Hilda’s eyes flickered to Zelda’s. Zelda was unsure if she’s ever seen Hilda look so enraged herself. 

“Well, you promised incorrectly, Father. I’m no one’s.”

“Let me put it this way, Sabrina, if you go with me, I’ll let your Aunt Zelda keep her baby.”

No breath left anyone’s body, too stunned to react.

Faustus moved forward, letting go of Zelda’s hand, his hands in fists, “What did you just say?”

Edward moved closer to Faustus, “If Sabrina comes with me, then I also won’t take the baby.”

“You’ve already taken a baby from us, and I won’t let you do it again.” Faustus tries to hold back his anger, tries to hold back his magic. Because once he starts, it’s all out war and there’s no way in Hell that Satan had him visit without stacked odds.

Sabrina looks across to Zelda, both with tears in their eyes. Zelda shakes her head. No, this can’t be happening. Giving up Sabrina for the baby is only giving up another one of her children. Sabrina is more than her niece, she and Hilda more than her aunts and guardians. Zelda’s heart clenches even tighter.

Sabrina takes a step further, “I’ll go.”

“No!” Zelda cries out. “It’s a trick, you can’t go.” She squares herself and moves by Faustus.

“I can take care of myself, Auntie. Let me do this.” 

Hilda moved forward and stood by Sabrina, and looked at Edward with a piercing gaze, “Why do you hate us all so much?”

Edward looked at Hilda and Zelda saw there was a particular loathing Edward had for their sister. She’d not seen it before. “It’s not that I hate you, in particular, Hildegard, it’s that you, specifically, aren’t useful to me. Well maybe you were, at one point, but no longer. My hatred it reserved for my old mentor, Faustus.”

Faustus turned to glance at Zelda. She once again reclaimed his hand. She felt better holding it, and holding in her rage. 

“Me? Why? I taught you everything you knew.”

“Yes, Faustus, you. I deserved to be High Priest, to skip you even though you were my mentor, I was more dedicated, and I worked harder than you. Everything came so easily for you. And then I learn that not just being High Priest was enough for you. I found out you were fucking my sister too. But it wasn’t just that, she told me she was pregnant, and she loved you. It’s when I knew there would be know usurping you. Who would be a more dedicated wife to a High Priest than Zelda? Who was more committed to our Dark Lord than her? How would I stand a chance against the two of you? I certainly didn’t intend her to fall but it did work out well in my favor.”

“You’re disgusting and a disgrace.” Hilda spat at him. 

“And then I hear Sabrina’s news, and then that the two of you are back together yet again. The High Priest, his wife, and a baby on the way.” He gave Zelda and Faustus a disgusted glance.

Sabrina, I had high hopes for you and I still do. I’ll keep my promise, your aunt can keep this baby, but you must come with me. Take my arm.”

Faustus moved to block Sabrina’s step forward. The girl’s bravery was only matched by Zelda’s. She reminded him of Zelda in her impetuous youth. “She will not go with you. You would never have been High Priest on your own, your quest for the office was only about power. You don’t care about the position, you care what it did for you. You sold out your own child to gain favor with the Dark Lord. Why even bring me back if you hated me so?”

“Because the the devil himself requested it. And unlike you, too dedicated to your family for your own good, I work for Him. I see it was His plan all along.” Edward smiled still.

“What do you get in return?” Faustus’s body tightened, Zelda’s hand gripped his more, too anxious to hear the answer.

“Well, I get to return to this realm, no longer confined to Hell, and,” he breaks to smile at Faustus, “I get to be High Priest again.”

“But what happens to Faustus?” Sabrina naively asks.

“Well, darling daughter, we didn’t make a bargain for Faustus. Just for the baby.” 

Time feels as though it stood still. Still only for the family, time moved for Edward. He moved swiftly, and from out of a pocket, he pulled a knife and buried it deep in Faustus’s chest. Faustus sinks to his knees and falls over.

“No!” Zelda screams.

Suddenly time speeds up as though it caught up from the moment it stood still. Zelda isn’t sure it actually stood still, or if it felt like it did, all she knows is she’s in incredible pain and kneeling over Faustus. 

His eyes are open and he’s looking at her. She rests a hand on his chest, careful of the knife still buried deep in his heart. She feels his breath leaving his body, and moves her hand to his face. She presses her hand to his cheek, she barely makes out an, “I love you,” from Faustus’s lips over her sobbing. She leans over him more, as close as she can, “I love you.” He smiles a weak smile. She looks into his eyes and one moment he’s there, and then the next — gone.

The pain within her has only grown — exponentially. As her eyes close, finally succumbing with Faustus, as they intended, just not as soon as this, and with the baby — she sees a blue flash. And then darkness. 

—————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, here this chapter is. Please let me know what you think. 
> 
> SpellwoodManor on Tumblr. Xx


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thought I’d share some various songs for this piece, I’m surprised I didn’t share them before —
> 
> Origins by Tennis  
> Family Tree by TV on the Radio  
> This Woman’s Work by Kate Bush  
> Heartbeats by José González   
> Someone Great by LCD Soundsystem  
> Mystery of Love by Sufjan Stevens   
> oh baby by LCD Soundsystem  
> Into My Arms by Nick Cave & the Bad Seeds  
> Lover’s Spit by Broken Social Scene

Zelda awoke with a start, unsure of where she was or what happened. Her hands move to her stomach and is relieved to feel the baby kicking within her. It’s then she notices the blood, that it’s not all been a hellish nightmare. Her once pale blue gown is now soaked with blood, it’s still wet so she’s not been out for long. A hand holds her, it’s Hilda’s — strong, warm, and steady. Hilda is sitting in the chair next to her bedside. Night has fallen, the bedroom is dark save candles flickering, the room and house are quiet. The normally ever present barred owl that hoots during the evening is quiet. Roses from their garden were still on their bedside — Ambrose had now taken to floral arrangements and made sure everyone had flowers at their bedside. 

Panic floods over Zelda, she knew somewhere deep within her that this was coming. Even before she ran down the stairs. Life had been too happy, too perfect recently. This is how it happened centuries ago. Her ebullient happiness has overflowed so much that she drowned, and here she was again. Hilda brushes Zelda’s bloody hand with hers, and remains quiet. What is there to say to comfort her sister? She already thought she had lost her, and now they both know Zelda has limited time.

Zelda sits up, and only then notices that Faustus is in bed next to her. His tuxedo jacket is off and his once white shirt is dark with blood. His chest is bare, the knife that was once buried within him, is now on his bedside table. Next to their wedding photo, and the autographed photo of Zelda dancing in her youth. 

It’s then that Hilda finds her voice, “You’ve not been out long — an hour maybe, we thought we lost you too. Ambrose brought Faustus in here, but there’s nothing to be done, I’m afraid. He’s gone.”

Zelda steeled herself — only for the baby. Her heart was shattered, she wanted nothing more than to hold Faustus close for as long as she could, but the baby — maybe she could save.

She looked at Hilda with fear and love in her eyes, “I want to hear details but I’m afraid I don’t have much time. I have less every second. I can feel it. Is Edward dead?” 

“Yes, and Sabrina and everyone else is fine.” Hilda looks at her sister somberly. Everyone else — not Zelda and Faustus.

Zelda grabbed Hilda’s hand, “You have to save the baby.” 

Hilda’s tears spilled over, and her voice broke as she spoke, “What?”

“It’s early, but it’s his only chance. You have to perform a caesarean. Either he dies with me, or he dies out in the world. At least he has a chance with you.” She’s surprised she was able to say it. It had to be done. She would give her child any possible chance at life. 

“Zelda, I…” Hilda was at a loss for words.

Zelda places Hilda’s hand on her stomach, against her blood-stained silk dress, and the baby kicked against it, “Please Hilda, this is the only way. I’m sorry to ask this of you. I wouldn’t if I didn’t have to. You’ve been the best sister anyone can ask for, I love you. Please do this for me.”

Hilda looked at her sister and knew there was nothing within her to say no. Of course she would do this, but the actual doing part would prove difficult. She, Sabrina, and Prudence had been over this recently, just to be prepared. Ambrose had provided several bodies to practice on, and while it seemed gruesome, it had been necessary it seemed. Normally Hilda had done these with Zelda at her side, but to perform it on Zelda, who would either be dead or dying, to save her nephew was higher stakes. But she wasn’t seventeen anymore, and beneath her prim demeanor was a spine as steely as her older sister’s. 

“Of course, Zelds. Of course, I’ll do everything in my power.” She held Zelda’s face in her hand, “I love you too, Sister.” They stared into each other’s eyes for a minute, their minds racing with things they could say to one another but time was running. Hilda let Zelda in, and Zelda did the same. A rush of emotions washed over them — and Zelda blinked away tears. Hilda ended the connection — Zelda looked more pale than usual, her cheek had been somewhat chilly in her hand. She had little time.

“I’ll try to stay as long as I can.” Zelda’s hand fisted on Hilda’s arm. There was pause before Zelda spoke again, “Will you bury us under the magnolia trees in the woods?” Hilda could do nothing but nod, and she turned to leave to gather the girls and supplies.

Zelda finally turned to Faustus, and curled into his side. This was how they slept, and she thinks that this seems fitting somehow. This is how Hilda will find her, she knows she doesn’t have much time. The room is quiet as her head floods with thoughts, and things that never will be. She won’t see or hear the baby, she won’t hold him in her arms. She trusts Hilda’s abilities but doubts herself to stay alive to see the baby through this realm. 

And suddenly she’s crying, crying into Faustus’s side. She’s clinging to him for comfort, even though he’s not there the presence of his body is somewhat of a balm. His hard strong body against her soft one provides comfort as she nuzzles into his neck and cries. Her hand is splayed on his chest, both still red with his blood. He’s cold, it’s incredible how warm and alive he was with her just hours ago. She wishes she could have it back. 

This shouldn’t be their fate, if Faustus were here he would tell her so. She needed him to tell her that the baby would be fine, because all she can think of is that she’s failed yet another one of their children. “Faustus, please come back to me.” She speaks to him but knows it’s in vain. She raises up a bit and looks into his face, he looks like he’s simply sleeping. It belies the horror in which he died. Zelda feels a surge of anger wash over her — Edward has killed or tried to kill everything she’s ever loved.

Zelda places her hands over Faustus’s chest, no spells or incantations whispered over him. Her mind is only filled with the love she has for him, it’s overwhelming. She feels close to passing out, spending the last moments of her life and energy concentrating on the pureness of heart she has for him. She smiles through her tears as she remembers a phrase Hilda mentioned to her, “It’s a terrible thing, a divine thing, to be a woman and so much in love.” Her heart, her past, her future had been ripped from her. Her husband laying under her hands should be very different than this moment in their marital bed. “I love you, my darling. I’ll see you soon.” She presses a kiss to his lips and collapses on his chest as tears trickle from her eyes. She’s so tired, her eyelids close, and the world goes black once more.

—————

But what she doesn’t feel, is Faustus’s chest rise with a breath. Followed by another, and another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. More to come.
> 
> Also, this season of Sabrina went from 0-100 fast. I’m glad I get to re-write some Spellwood. The beginning was nice, and then it changed in a flash. 
> 
> SpellwoodManor on Tumblr, though now it’s all the newest season gifs and photos.
> 
> I’ll reblog my inspiration to be up at the top again.


	34. Chapter 34

Faustus awakes slowly, the scene is familiar. It’s evening in their bedroom, it smells like roses, the candles burning down and flickering, and Zelda at his side. And yet, the air is different. He looks at Zelda atop his chest and all he can see is her rose gold hair. Her face is buried in his neck and her hand is over his heart. He remembers.

He lifts her hand and there’s no sign of anything amiss. Though he knows better, he remembers the sharp steel blade burying itself under his skin, killing him. He died, he knows he did. There was no living through it and yet here he was. Not a scratch on him. Zelda’s hand is caked with dried blood and she doesn’t stir when he moves. In the moment that he died, did she? The baby? Suddenly he turns her and hovers over her on the bed. Her gown is partially silky blue still and the other part is rusty and stiff. Is this all his blood? Is any of it hers? He looks at her, and she looks peaceful. And it’s then that he sees her chest rose and fall with a breath. He places his hands on her stomach and the baby kicks hard against him. He whispers a prayer of thanks, and swallows the lump that had formed in his throat. He can’t imagine what Zelda did to save him.

He rises off of the bed and gathers supplies and a nightgown. He can’t stand to see her smeared with his blood. He kneels beside her on the bed and removes the shoes he placed upon her feet only hours earlier. He lifts her up and unfastens her dress, the garments beneath as enticing as the dress itself. In another universe he’d see this and enjoy it but all he can focus on is the blood and smiling at every breath she takes. She lays bare before him and he cleans the blood from her skin. If she healed him, she spent a large amount of her magic. It shouldn’t have worked. Healing spells don’t bring Witches and warlocks back from the dead but Zelda was no ordinary witch.

He slips a white nightgown over her, and lays her against the pillows. She’s deathly white but breathing. He moves behind her and holds her in his arms. He buries his face into her gardenia-scented hair and murmurs a spell. The heartbeat of their baby fills the room, he’s determined to let it play until she wakes up. “Zelda,” he sighs into her. It’s partially a plea and partially relief. They should all be dead, it’s inexplicable that they’re alive. 

The door to their room opens and in walks Hilda, who promptly drops every single item in her hand in shock. “Faustus!” The girls and Ambrose follow after her and they all rush over to their bedside. The baby’s heartbeat is still echoing in the room.

“What happened?” Hilda asked as she looked over Zelda, who appeared to be fine but passed out.

“I don’t know, I woke up with not a scratch on me. I had a several marks from Zelda,” he smiles, “and now they’re gone. It’s not just the knife.”

He shifts Zelda in his arms and lays her back against the pillows. Ambrose, Prudence and Sabrina hover over Zelda, touching her as if to make themselves feel better that she’s alive. They had all been called from their sobbing states to help deliver the too-early baby. Hilda righted them with a little incantation to pepper them up but now as they saw their aunt and stepmother once more, tears of relief flooded over them. 

Hilda ghosted her hand along Faustus's chest, her face in disbelief as he looks pristine. “How do you feel?” 

“That’s the thing, I’ve never felt better. But I worry that Zelda gave too much of herself to me. I think she wore down her magic to bring me back. Which doesn’t make sense, that’s not something we can do.”

Hilda cups Faustus’s face, it’s etched with worry, “If she hadn’t done it, love, all three of you would probably be dead right now. Our magic regenerates, she will be fine. She’s probably just tired. There’s more to be thankful for than the worry.”

Sabrina stood up after a placing a kiss to Zelda’s cheek, and moved over to Faustus, as did Ambrose and Prudence. They ambushed him with hugs, and Sabrina felt finally how much she actually liked him. Seeing him defend her in front of her father had been incredible. She could fight for herself but seeing him as protective of her as her aunts, well, it shifted her heart even more. Sabrina moved back and her expression turned serious, “So what are we going to do now?”

“What do you mean, my love?” Hilda looked at her quizzically.

“Well, we certainly aren’t going to let the Dark Lord continue to use us like this. He deserves to die.” Sabrina looked as serious as could be, as if she didn’t just suggest they murder Satan.

“I don’t fully remember what happened. Is Edward still alive?” Everyone turned to Hilda.

“No. He’s dead.” Faustus looked at Hilda, her tone was light, as if a cloud had been lifted.

“Despite everything, it was actually very incredible.” Ambrose couldn’t help himself. “She killed him with hellfire. It happened in a flash.”

Faustus smiled, “Never underestimate a Spellman.” 

“So? Should we murder this bastard or what?” Prudence piped up. She felt a new rage within her, she finally had her life in a row, everything she ever wanted, and in a matter of moments it had been ripped from her. She knew how Sabrina felt, how helpless they all did. But now, maybe something could be done. The Devil had made too many deals that slighted them. No more.

“What do you propose?” Faustus asked. Surprised he found himself on board. The group circled around his bedside and they plotted. Zelda slumbered next to them, as the baby’s heartbeat continued to play aloud.

Hours later, satisfied, and too amped up Ambrose, Sabrina, and Prudence left. With Lilith, who had been summoned by Faustus. The identity of Miss Wardwell has been met with some shock, but mostly welcomed, who else to lead them in the battle?

Faustus and Hilda stayed behind, despite their protests. They had all decided that they couldn’t risk losing Faustus, and therefore, Zelda and the baby yet again. Hilda would remain, and be on call, to heal and save anyone injured. 

She and Faustus stood at the window and watched the four depart. She knew it was half-naked to let two teens, a centuries old warlock, and a demon out to kill the Dark Lord, and yet she wanted vengeance too. Faustus put a hand at Hilda’s back, “They’ll be fine. No one is more angry or powerful than them right now. Save maybe you.”

Hilda turned to look at Faustus smiling at her, “You’re worried too. Admit it.” She smiled a bit.

“Yes, of course. What a wild plan and with little to no supervision but either we helped them plan, or they’d do it anyway.” He looked out the window and watched them disappear into the black night.

He turned to Hilda, “Are you okay?”

“Yes, of course,” she answered somewhat quickly.

“You can talk to me, you know.” Faustus placed his hand on Hilda’s arm, and then pulled her in for a hug. She cried as he held on to her, and eventually she let him go. They sat in the side by side chairs in his and Zelda’s room. 

“It just happened all so suddenly. I thought we lost you both, or rather all three. Truthfully though, I feel better. Edward deserved to die, he didn’t deserve to live. He didn’t deserve this family.”

Hilda continued to unburden herself to Faustus, feeling freer than she had in a long time. He had been surprisingly easy to talk to. They moved to lighter topics, she brought dinner up for them, made a call to Russell, and they sat together and occupied the time waiting for Zelda to wake up or hear news of the Dark Lord being overthrown — whichever would happen first. The candles had burned down, and the sky was lightening from pitch to the deep blue of the ocean.

Hilda leaned over to Faustus, “You’re a good man, Faustus. Despite appearances.” She chuckled and took a sip of her tea.

“Is the the nails? Eyebrows?” He laughed back at her.

“Yeah, both, I’d say.” They laughed once more. 

And as the laughter died down, they listened for sounds of Zelda, or the kids. I had been hours and hours, and now conversation would do nothing to quell the nervousness of the waiting. 

They sat, and eventually Hilda drifted off in her chair by the fire. The sun was rising even more, and Faustus moved to stand by the window. Hoping to see a sign of anyone at all.

He turned to look at Zelda, who was still asleep, and wondered how long she’d be out. Days? Weeks? He couldn’t bring himself to think of another day without looking into her eyes, and speaking to her. She was too lively and fiery to be kept down. Her moved to her bedside, and brushed his hand against her cheek. “I love you, my dear. Please wake up soon.”

And then the door behind him suddenly opened and as he turned, he saw all three — Sabrina, Prudence, and Ambrose, rush in. Hilda was on her feet in an instance as if she hadn’t just been fast asleep.

They looked a mess, whatever happened was messy, bloody, sweaty, and apparently, by the wide smiles, a good outcome. Hilda hovered over them all to try to heal whatever she could but they shrugged her off as they all spoke over one another about what happened. Ms. Wardwell was absent and apparently the new ruler of Hell. The Dark Lord was no more. The kids were well. These were the only facts that truly mattered. But looking at the bunch of them, pleased as punch, was a sight to behold. All beaming from their efforts, a much-needed win at the end of a brutal day.

Hilda disappeared off with them all to wash up and make breakfast. Faustus moved to the bathroom and stood under the scalding shower. He rested his forearms on the cool marble of the wall, his forehead rested against it too. The past twenty-four hours had been a blur with highs and lows. He and Zelda has been in this very shower together not long ago, before dressing for the evening at the Academy. And now her blood stained dress is laying in their closet. 

He feels a hand brush his back, and a soft voice, “Miss me?”

He turns to see Zelda, naked stepping into the shower with him. He smiles broadly, unsure if it’s actually her, or just a memory. She had just been unconscious in bed. But her touch is solid at his shoulder, and she smiles a tired smile at him. He pulls her into his arms and holds her as tightly as he can.

“You have no idea,” he murmurs into her hair. 

She pulls back a bit to look at him, “I do though.” She looks tired, and a little sad. She holds his face in her hands, and caresses his lips with her thumbs. Seeing him awake, breathing, living was a unimaginable. She had been minutes away from dying herself, and an unplanned caesarean with their too early baby. A tear spilled over, followed by another and another. Faustus held her as she cried, and he whispered words of comfort as they continued to stand under the hot shower spray.

Her sobs subsided and she looked at Faustus in a serious tone, “But how? You were dead. I know it. I could feel it.”

He turned off the faucet and stepped out of the shower and held his hand out for her to take it, “I think I know, come with me.”

They dressed silently in nightclothes, morning had broken, but there would be nothing other than rest today and tomorrow and perhaps even the next considering.

Faustus turned to Zelda, and made a move towards her chest in a lower cut nightgown, “If I may?” She nodded and he pressed his hand to her bare chest, just over her heart. She stood silently, waiting to feel or see what would happen. Faustus closed his eyes, and his brows knit in concentration. 

Immediately she felt a rush through her system, it was hard to describe, but she felt better than ever. More alive, more awake, more alert. She felt like she’d been sleepwalking through everything since the moment Faustus collapsed to the ground. She was too stunned to say much, so instead she smiled. 

“I think we can heal one another but not the way we normally heal; I think we can share our magic. You gave me whatever left you had of your magic as you lay dying, but you gave me enough to bring me back completely. You passed out from the exertion, probably due to the fact that you’re also sharing your magic with our son. So I shared some back with you. When I woke I felt and looked brand new. Not a scratch on me, no wounds. Not even the ones you left the other evening,” he smiled as he said the last words. “How do you feel?”

She smiled, “Exquisite,” and moved forward to capture Faustus’s lips with hers. He pinned her against the vanity with his body, and caressed her hair, her neck, her shoulders, and down to her hands. She linked her hands with his and he broke the kiss to move to her neck, placing open mouthed kisses across her chest. Her head fell back to give him better access and he moved his hands to lift her up to sit on the vanity. Her legs fell open and he stood between them. He pressed his mouth once more against hers, and he tried to pour all of the love he had for her into it. 

These months of his life had been his happiest but there had been several moments that had been his darkest. He refused to let the darkness take over — everything was fine now. Better than fine, especially now that he had Zelda back in his arms. 

He pulled away from her lips to catch a breath, and she let out a sigh. “I imagine I’ll be prescribed bed rest yet again.” She rolled her eyes.

He smiled, “Let’s have them check you over, just to be sure, but I imagine that you’re feeling as well as I do — brand new and shiny.” He pulled her into his arms and carried her to the bed. “Breakfast?”

“Yes, I’m famished.” She brushed her hair out of her face. He moved to leave, “Everyone will want to see you. There’s a lot of news I haven’t caught you up on.” And with that he left.

She laid back against the pillows and picked up her notebook, scratching notes on the creamy white pages. She pauses as she wonders what Sabrina has done now. She had been asleep for hours, which clearly was plenty of time for Sabrina to get into trouble. 

Soon the whole family burst through the room, everyone laden with a tray of food and tea, and they all laid out amongst the chairs, tables, and bed to make a picnic near Zelda’s bedside. Everyone buzzed around her and Faustus. The high from whatever happened had not worn off and Zelda thinks she’s not seen the family happier than they are now. Hours after near tragedy. Punch drunk in the face of misery. She feels the same and can’t help but smile at the tableau before her.

Until she’s told the story of all that’s happened in her unconscious state. “You did what?!” She looked at Ambrose, Prudence and Sabrina. “And you let them?” As she made a glare to Hilda and Faustus.

“But it’s fine, Auntie! Really! It all worked out. It’s almost a blessing that you passed out because you would have never let us go.”

Zelda crossed her arms, face still stern, “Well you’re absolutely right, Sabrina. I certainly would not have let you walk into Hell and overthrow the Dark Lord. Regardless, you’re grounded. All of you.”

“Aaaaaaaaand she’s back,” Ambrose grinned at her. 

“Good, things were getting too chummy.” She couldn’t help but grin, even though she was still furious. 

—————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are nearing the end, my dears! I hope you’ve enjoyed the story so far. I don’t know how many chapters are left, as that’s not how I write. So we will see but the end is nigh. I wrote another story, just a small one shot, and I might continue to add to that collection from time to time. Let me know if there’s anything you’d like to see there, or here in this story for that matter. Xx
> 
> Thank you to all who have read, left kudos, and commented. It feels so nice to hear you like it, it helps with the writing bit too.
> 
> SpellwoodManor on Tumblr.


	35. Chapter 35

Zelda’s awoken by a noise. The bedroom is dark, save for spare moonlight through the window. The candles have been blown out, and she turns to see Faustus moving in bed. He’s tangled in the sheets, and he murmurs her name. She can feel his mood and his thoughts. It’s clear it’s a nightmare. She moves her body to rest beside him and places her hand at his bare chest. He quiets, but doesn’t wake up. She can feel his mind is still worried, so she nuzzles her face into his neck, “Faustus.” She brushes a hand over his face, and slowly he opens his eyes.

His blue eyes meet her emerald ones, and he breathes a sigh of relief. He brushes his hand through her hair, “Thank you.” He remembers his nightmare vividly and looking at Zelda here in there bed has finally calmed the fast beating of his heart. Almost losing her time and again, in real life, and now in nightmare form was enough to send his heart racing.

Zelda lifts a hand and a candle on Faustus's bedside glows warmly, illuminating them in bed with a soft hue. “Nightmare?” she asks. He nods. 

“Come with me.” She stands and slips on a robe. She makes her way down the stairs, her feet at the steps no longer pause in fear. Faustus trails after her, she’s quick to the kitchen. She smiles at Faustus as she pulls various items out of the cupboards and pantry. Faustus sits and smiles at her, a little in awe as he thought she didn’t know her way around the kitchen. Not with all of the good cooks and bakers in the family.

She’s set a small cauldron on the stove, and has dashed in a litany of items that Faustus can’t keep up with. The pot boils, and gives off steam, and Zelda is busy running around the kitchen still gathering more items. She glances at him every so often and smiles. The kitchen is dark, save the fire under the cauldron, the moon shining through the picture window, and the candlestick that Faustus brought with him — old habits die hard.

He’s smiling watching her steady hand chopping herbs and other potion ingredients. She’s terribly graceful even in her pregnant state. But of course she is.

He takes in her skilled hands, the contrast of the black silk robe and slip against her pale skin, and then suddenly she’s placed a teacup in front of him. She moves to sit by him at the counter, and there’s a teacup in front of her as well. It smells incredible, and he’s at a loss for words at the scene before him. She rolls her eyes, “Oh please, just because I can’t cook doesn’t mean I can’t make anything. You forget my potions grades were impeccable.” 

He smiles, “I would never forget, everything about you is impeccable.” And he takes a sip. Hot cocoa. She’s forever a surprise.

“A cauldron of hot cocoa?” he inquires.

“And a little potion to ward off nightmares. The hot cocoa masks the potion. Sabrina used to have night terrors as a child, and over the years I modified it. It ends them completely.” She smiles and takes a sip of her own cup.

“Mine’s just the hot cocoa. Yours has both.” She brushes her hand to his cheek. “I’m sorry about your nightmare, do you want to talk about it?”

“Not particularly,” he’s still a little too tender. 

She nods, “I understand. I saw it when I touched you. You won’t ever have another nightmare again. I’m alive, the baby is, all of us are. We are fine.” 

He nods, finishes his cup, and covers his hand with hers. His fingers play on her wedding ring, and his mood brightens suddenly.

He looks up at her and she’s smiling. “Do you feel better?”

“Yes, incredibly so.” He looks stunned. She pats his cheek.

“The potion does no good if it doesn’t erase what you’ve seen, or else you’ll brood about it endlessly.”

He’s smiling back at her. This witch, this woman, who happens to be his wife. How extraordinarily lucky he is.

She smiles as she feels his thoughts and feelings radiate off of him. It’s too strong to ignore. She leans forward to kiss him, and his mouth opens under her. He tastes like chocolate and cinnamon, and his already intoxicating kisses become even more so. 

She flicks her hand, thinking of the tasks to be accomplished, and without anything feeling taxing, it all completes itself. They’ve become more powerful. She wonders whether it’s the bond, Lilith, or both.

Faustus lifts her in his arms, his lips never breaking contact with hers, and sets her on the counter. She leans back, and her robe slips from her shoulders and falls against her wrists. Faustus stands between her legs, and slowly glides his hands up her thighs. The back of his hand brushes over her underwear ever so slightly. His touch is as soft as can be, which makes Zelda only want to push into him more to get more contact. He pushes her slip up her thighs and he brings his mouth to her underwear. She’s wearing all black silk and he’s not sure which is softer, the fabric or her skin. He presses a kiss to her inner thighs and finally, and blissfully, brings his mouth to where Zelda wants him. He’s breathing heavily into the silk of her panties and Zelda huffs, slightly annoyed by the fabric barrier. His tongue licks at the silk, and dampens it. He replaces his mouth with his fingers. They’re dancing on the fabric in an up and down motion. Zelda leans her head back, as his fingers continue to tease. “Please, Faustus.” She can’t help herself, she wants more.

His fingers push aside the fabric and his thumb brushes her clit ever so slightly as he pushes two fingers into her. She sits up more to remove her robe and she pushes the straps of her slip down. His attention turns entirely at his wife bare before him, taking in the sight of her. Satan, she’s stunning. She grins and her hand grips the back of Faustus’s head and she guides him to her breast. He opens his mouth and licks at her nipple, his hand moves to her other breast. He brushes his thumb against it. Zelda leans back once more, her hand holding him as he sucks at her. The whimpers she’s making underneath him is magic to his ears. She’s a demanding lover, one he’s well-versed in, and hearing Zelda Spellman moan is a gift.

He lifts his head and his greedy wife looks at him angrily, that he dared moved from his spot. He loves her like this, he grins, and teleports them to their bed. “You’re getting more powerful,” she says against his neck.

“We both are,” he breathes against her lips as he kisses her again.

She’s leaned against their headboard, and her eyes look up to see him inching down the bed. His face between her thighs. Her legs are completely splayed open, ready for his mouth on her. He teases her entrance with a quick flick of his tongue and she bucks into him. It’s all the encouragement he needs as he mounts a full assault on her with his mouth. Suddenly the bedroom is too hot, her eyes close, trying to focus on whatever Faustus is doing to her. It’s overwhelming. His tongue, his fingers. She feels like she’s going to pass out from the sheer pleasure running through her. She moves her hand and the windows open and a breeze rolls in. She feels Faustus smile into her. More powerful by the second. He continues his motions and her orgasm rises up suddenly and she’s crying out his name. She opens her eyes to see his head between her legs, and he never lets up as she rides out her orgasm. 

His movements slow and he makes his way up her body, kissing each inch of flesh. If this is what worship feels like, she’ll take it. 

He stands, and pulls her legs to the edge of the bed. Her legs fall around him, and his cock pushes into her hot heat. He’s enveloped in sights and sounds of Zelda, even her taste on his lips. His hands grip her ass as he pushes into her and sinks himself as far as he can into her. He tentatively pulls himself out, going slow, to memorize each inch of her. The way her eyes burn into his as he retreats, and flash as he pushes back into her. She’s hell on earth.

Her legs hook at his waist and dig in, a sign from her that she needs him and now. There’s a time and a place for slow sex but this isn’t it. One orgasm wouldn’t sate her this evening, she wants another. And now. She’s forever impatient.

He slams his cock into her, repeatedly; his thumb strokes at her clit. Her body is clenching around him, “The greediest witch I know,” he says as he continues to move against her.

Her voice is huskier than normal, when she opens her mouth, “Aside from yourself, you mean,” she smiles at him, as she rolls her hips against his. She’s always been incredibly flirtatious, and he’s happy to see that side of her return after days of dark. 

She moves in motion with him, and takes each thrust as her orgasm builds again, quickly, so soon after the first. Faustus grins at Zelda as he grips her ass and pulls her body in time with his movements. “Come with me, my dear,” he’s right on the edge with the view of Zelda’s undulating body, and the soft sounds she’s making. 

His hips hit into her harder, and her hands reach for the back of his thighs as she comes underneath him. Her hands grip him and hold him in place within her, as her body clenches around him. Her whimpers below him prove his undoing, forever in love at the sight of her riding out her orgasm. His movements still, and he moves them once more to the center of the bed. He covers them with a sheet, and an almost asleep Zelda lies on his chest. He caresses her back, and swiftly falls asleep as well. With no nightmares to bother him anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLUFF! I had to. More substance soon. Xx
> 
> As always, thank you for you reading, leaving kudos, commenting, and even reading my other story. It’s so nice to write when I know someone is enjoying it. Much love to all of you. 
> 
> SpellwoodManor on Tumblr.


	36. Chapter 36

As Zelda walked down the stairs early in the morning, with Faustus sleeping in, she found the whole household awake and eating breakfast with Hilda and Prudence baking. Zelda said her good mornings as she sat next to Sabrina and poured herself a cup of tea. 

“Did you make Faustus your hot cocoa?” Zelda sets down her teacup, and nods. 

“How did you know?” She takes another sip.

“It still smelled like chocolate when I walked into the kitchen today, and normally Faustus is the first one down here in the morning.” 

Which is true, Faustus was always late to bed and also an early riser. Forever burning the candle at both ends. She spies the Sunday Times and knows he’d be down here with breakfast already prepared and sitting next to Sabrina filling out their very own crosswords. 

“He had trouble sleeping,” she remarked. 

Ambrose came to sit next to her, and grinned. She knew his line of thought and normally he wouldn’t have been wrong. 

Zelda rolled her eyes. “Nightmares, Ambrose, before you get any ideas.”

Hilda brings over another pot of tea, Prudence follows with oatmeal and toast. The picture window looked out on a grey and foggy autumn day and Zelda was happy to be nestled inside for a slow morning. Though her intentions were to return the favor, and bring Faustus breakfast in bed for once.

Everyone busies themselves with breakfast and slowly Hilda speaks up, “I think maybe I could do with some of that hot cocoa, if you wouldn’t mind, sister.”

“Of course I wouldn’t mind.” The rest of the table perks up and suddenly everyone is looking a little serious.

“Nightmares, all of you?” They nod. The only lasting effects of Edward’s visit and whatever happened in Hell with Satan were these nightmares. 

“Well, we can’t have that.” She moves to stand, squeezes Ambrose’s shoulder lightly, and gets to work. 

Prudence looks at them all a little confused, “Hot cocoa?”

Zelda smiles, “A recipe of my own, it cures nightmares. Or at least for a decade or so, judging by Sabrina.”

She feels the comfort of caring for the family in a way that she imagines Hilda always has, and now Faustus and Prudence do too. Naturally she leaves it to them, but she’s pleased she can help by doing this.

The breakfast table is back to chatting and laughing as Zelda is busy with another pot full of her dream sleep. Arms move around her and she leans back into Faustus’s chest and turns her head up for a kiss. 

“Good morning,” he says, “you couldn’t sleep?”

“You slept in, and it did not go unnoticed. I’m making more hot cocoa for everyone.”

His hands are gripping her arms and he sets his chin on her head, taking in the group chatting away. “Well, we’re lucky to have a potions mistress in the house. And if last night was any indication then I can say that this is swiftly solved.” 

He places a kiss on her head, and leaves her to it, and sits with the rest of the family. Sabrina beams a little, happy to have her crossword competitor next to her again. They immediately take up pens, professionals now, and get to work.

Zelda drops by the table and sets a mug in front of everyone, regular hot cocoa for her and Faustus, and her potion added one for the rest. The table is silent and instantly calm as they all drink. 

Zelda snaps her fingers and her newspaper from upstairs is now in front of her. She’s caught up in reading as the table picks up their happy mood and gets to chatting again. They had all been through so much, so much fighting and anguish that she can’t imagine what the dreams contained for each of them. If Faustus’s were any indication, it had been horrific.

Now they could go back to their version of normal. The Academy was back in full swing, Sabrina’s birthday was on the horizon, followed by either hers or the baby’s. 

In the meantime, Zelda and Faustus planned to finish their book, as gently and as basic as they could. They had come to the conclusion that no one had written a book on the bond because those who explored it to their fullest extent would omit and continue to omit the most important part of all — immortality. 

They had been able to trade magic and share their life with one another. Their lives were tied in that if one died, so would the other one. But, if one was near death and your partner was near, they could save you. It explained the aching and longing within her and Faustus when they had been separated for too long. And yet they were rarely apart. The bond worked for any witch or wizard wishing to marry under the old rites, but it took the true power of partnership and love to benefit completely from it. Writing about it would only give those who desired power to take spouses in an effort to gain immortality, it wouldn’t work. But Faustus believed love potions and other forms of magic would try to work around the true purpose of the bond. And this belief would hold more people prisoner in relationships for centuries rather than all of them continuing their lives, as they were, with this knowledge unbeknownst to them.

Faustus and Zelda were the only pair they knew of currently living with this knowledge. If there were other bound witches and wizards living out their days of immortality together, then it had been their choice to keep it a secret. They were not going to be the ones who broke the unsaid tradition.

Years, decades, and centuries stretched out before them. They could choose to live on forever, or choose not to. Their power, unlike others, was the choice. 

Peace had washed over Zelda, who now realizes she had operated under fear regularly. Fear to want, fear to live out her life, fear to live for herself. She had always put her family ahead of herself, and now only realized that her actions had affected them all along. Her attention turns back to the table, the faces around it happy, and she hides a smile behind her teacup. 

The fog is starting to lift outside, and Zelda rather feels like working in the garden. She places her hand to the window pane and the fog clears completely, the sun breaks through, and it’s a crisp and pleasant autumn day. The pumpkins in the yard are begging for jack-o-lantern faces, and the apples are ready for picking.

Faustus sets down his pen, beating his niece at their crossword, as he always does, and wraps his arm around Zelda. He looks out at her work from the window, enjoying the day stretching before them. “Beautiful work,” he smirks at her. 

She smiles, forever enjoying his praise. He would know Good elemental magic when he sees it, since he’s the one who taught it to her in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the lightest chapter in the whole story but I’m not quite done with all of them. A quick wrap up would be a disservice to the terribly long story that this already is. I do hope you’re enjoying it, this fluffiest of fluff and all. I am coming to a conclusion and trying to tie any loose ends. 
> 
> Thank you for all of the kudos, bookmarks, and comments. They’re so lovely to see/read. Xx
> 
> SpellwoodManor on Tumblr.


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter of Another Year.

Faustus had slept well after Zelda’s potion and every night since. No nightmares disturbed him, and the house fell into a regular routine despite all that had happened. Zelda had seen to it. Her recent brush with his death, then hers and the baby had left her open, warm, and more emotionally available, more so than recent months. Faustus saw her laughing openly with every member of the household. She would stop by to catch up with them, they all were moving in a million different directions and she made it her duty to keep up with their daily lives. She had expected the worse to happen, it had happened to her once, and the fear of it happening again left her injured. Injured in a way she couldn’t fully recover from. And then it happened again, something worse this time but this time with actual closure. 

Hilda had been the one to spark hellfire on Edward. Faustus himself had maybe never felt more proud. Once more Hilda sat with him, and now Zelda too, to open her memories and mind to the two of them to see what Hilda thought would be their final moments. Zelda rushing to Faustus, a knife in his chest, her sobbing over him, blood everywhere, her blacking out and her body resting beside his in the garden. And suddenly, blue fury, the likes of which Faustus had not seen since Zelda’s final exam all those centuries ago. The Spellwood women were not to be underestimated. From that moment on the relationship between Zelda and Hilda, which was already strong, somehow grew stronger. Hilda had always been there for her sister, and Zelda made it her duty to try to do the same. Faustus could not have been more pleased to see it unfold. 

Everyone in the family had breathed a sigh of relief and the house was jovial, and light. Lilith visited them even, and made it clear that she would not serve as the Dark Lord had previously. She would not hold the Spellmans, or any other witch or warlock, to her debt. She had lifetimes of understanding what that felt like and refused to do the same. She was somehow a benevolent leader.

The days stretched, as did the weeks, and then months.

—————

And then, Faustus awoke suddenly in the night. Rather he awoke to Zelda standing beside his bed, a candlestick in hand, and a mix between a smile and a small grimace, “It’s time.” He smiled widely at her, her face lit up by candlelight. She managed to make him as calm as she looked, her face full of stillness and calm. She had delivered hundreds of children, and yet here she was, delivering her first child, as if this was just more of the same. She was so sure. The air in the room was electrified with magic, it radiated off of the walls, and it sent waves of calm through Faustus. It felt like Zelda. 

“Do you want me to get Hilda?” He tentatively asks, unsure of how much she wants to alert the household. 

She smiles, “She already knows. She’ll come when I ask her to.” Zelda and Faustus both had now taken to communicating with others by telepathy, when the moment required it. Many shared glances between all of the family at the Academy, or at a function, had been a revelation and they cherished their close bond. 

“Bath?” Faustus proposed and Zelda nodded. He turned on the tap, and looked out through the frosted windows overlooking the gardens. A fire roared in the corner of the bathroom. Zelda stepped into the tub with Faustus’s help and he followed in behind her. His placed his hands on Zelda’s hands, hers on her stomach. She was quiet, focusing on deep breathing. 

He pressed a kiss to the back of her neck, “It was almost a year ago that you told me about the baby, and we bathed together here...and when you told me about the other baby.” He moved his hands to her shoulders and rubbed them. Enjoying the creamy white skin of his wife, and her craning her neck for more of his touches, even if she remained silent. 

She turned her head, “And when you proposed.” He smiled, and nodded. His birthday was next week, and so much had changed within the span of a year. 

Faustus leaned back against the tub and Zelda leaned back into him. Her hands are on her stomach, trying to connect, keep calm, and to keep breathing. She now knows what it was like telling her patients to breathe through a contraction, it was harder than it seemed. 

“What can I do for you?” Faustus asked tentatively. Unsure of just what his role would be. He would be present, if she wanted him to be, but he didn’t want to be in the way. Zelda turned slightly and pressed a kiss to Faustus, “Just be here.” He was glad his presence was welcome, he had hoped he would be a comfort to Zelda, but he also knew she had three witches waiting in the wings with far more expertise than him. 

She turned, lurched forward and released a breath loudly out of her mouth. Faustus saw her hands white knuckled on the side of the tub, her wedding ring clacking on the porcelain of the bathtub. He stepped out, and with a wave was dried and dressed, and kneeling beside the tub. It was hard watching her, he could tap into her feelings and thoughts if he wanted to but to do so would be an intrusion. This was between his wife and his son. She had reminded Prudence and Sabrina of this regularly, when they would stop by to examine or talk to her about delivery. She had always preached that a witch’s body knew what to do, everyone else was there for support, strength, and magical intervention, if need be. Zelda breathed a sigh of relief that her delivery came to her, and she didn’t have to chase it or induce, like she had to for so many clients. A small blessing.

But now she was in the bathtub, quiet, and trying to remember everything she ever told her patients as the contractions roared through her body. Faustus had kneeled beside her and she heard him whisper a prayer over them. They may no longer pray to the Dark Lord but they had Lilith, and he still was a High Priest. She smiled through her wave of pain, and kneeled in the tub. Her hands still clenched to the side of the tub. The tightness in her abdomen only became stronger and it was harder and harder to remember what she told patients. She knew that they were closer than ever before meeting their child but it was time for Hilda. She needed to borrow some of her sister’s stillness and peacefulness.

And not a minute later did Hilda herself come through the door in the bedroom. Surely waiting in the hallway with bated breath, waiting for Zelda’s mind to call to hers. Hilda rushes in and moved to the opposite side of the bath from Faustus. He moves to rise, and Hilda’s hand lands on top of his, her other hand on Zelda’s, it effectively pins him in place. 

“Contractions?” Hilda looks at Zelda. 

“More than four minutes apart,” Zelda says, and Hilda nods. 

“Good, we have time. Do you want to stay in the bath?” 

Zelda nods, and smiles at Hilda. “Thank you.”

“Of course, I’ll pop down, grab some things, tell the girls, and have them come up when we are ready.”

She left and Faustus continued kneeling with Zelda. She seemed relieved to have Hilda there, with a new wave of calm over her once more. It was helpful knowing that she had Hilda who had as much, if not more, experience than her. 

“I forgot what day it was when you woke me,” Faustus smiled at her, “Happy Birthday, my dear.” 

Zelda let out a light laugh, “I didn’t either, given the situation. Thank you.”

He stood and walked over to his side of the vanity, and pulled out a small box. He brought it over to Zelda, in the midst of another contraction, she breathed through. “The promise of a present helped.”

“I should have bought hundreds then.” He handed her the box and she opened it. Slightly fumbling given the situation. As she opened it, her mouth dropped open. A stunning emerald ring was set in the box. She moved to kiss Faustus and he took the ring from the box and slipped it on her right ring finger. 

She stood, “Help me step out,” and he reached a hand forward as she stepped out on the mat. She snapped her fingers, and was dressed in a long white nightgown once more. She pressed her face towards Faustus again, and captured his lips in a kiss. Faustus couldn’t help but comply even though his wife was in labor. He pulled away after a minute, just as her hands clenched his arms. He held her arms to hold her in her place as she breathed through it. As her breathing returned to normal once more, “Thank you, darling. For all of it.” He held her close to him. “I love you, Zelda.”

He brushed a strand of her hair to the side, “I love you too, Faustus.” Her eyes were bright and awake, ready for the next steps. 

The door opened and Hilda had returned, now at an early hour in the morning with a pot of tea, and toast. Zelda and Faustus turned to walk into their sitting room, Faustus trailing after Zelda, picking up the jewelry box off the floor, and to grab the other gift, for later.

Zelda stilled ahead of him, her back to him, her hands gripping the doorway to their bedroom. “I think my water just broke.” There was a rush of liquid running down her legs. Hilda moved towards her, as did Faustus. Hilda grabbed towels and dried Zelda off, as Faustus moved around in front of her and held her hands in case she needed a hand. Hilda laughed, “This is good news, everything will speed up now.” Hilda had always been the cheery midwife to Zelda’s formidable strength, and Zelda didn’t appreciate it enough until this very moment. Her water breaking was a surprise. Of course this would happen but she had seen it so many times — not felt it. 

Faustus now too had taken on Hilda’s cheery disposition, looking forward to each step and knowing that Zelda would be fine. 

Sabrina, Prudence, and Ambrose arrived a little later with a birthday cake and they all sang Happy Birthday to Zelda, and said they would sing when the baby arrived. Zelda had never been one to celebrate her birthday. She went out of her way for Sabrina’s birthdays, and in the years she was with Faustus on his, she did as well. But for hers, it was a quiet affair with little acknowledgement except by Hilda, would would make her a favorite dinner, and leave a small gift on her vanity. Things like a new pair of gloves, a hat, a scarf.

The family gathered in the sitting room of their master bedroom around the fireplace roaring, heating the room against the cold January outside. The black night broke to a navy velvet sky and soon sun, as all gave their little gifts to Zelda, and sat around drinking tea. Zelda stood regularly and walked around, the company made laboring easier when the mood was light. 

As the sun rose, and time had passed the contractions had become harder and longer and the party packed up and the room transformed from breakfast party to midwives. Ambrose left to brew more tea, and very secretly place yet another protection spell on the house, just in case. Old habits die hard.

Time passed in a blur, had it been hours?, and Zelda finally felt the urge to push, and looked to Hilda for confirmation. And suddenly it was time, magic swirled about the room. All magical beings in the room felt the air change yet again, and Faustus could feel that it was Zelda’s magic surrounding her to make this moment easier for her, and protective for the baby. 

Their power had only magnified as time passed, and it had felt as though there was a recognition by Zelda and Faustus’s magics. Zelda and Faustus both knew that she and the baby would be fine. They knew it deep within them because they knew they had the power to heal one another. Forever.

The knowledge of that had healed Zelda’s heart completely. She and her family would be safe. It was through these thoughts and the encouragement of the room around her that made pushing easier. There was nothing to fear. 

Faustus smiled at Zelda with tears in his eyes, watching her bring their long-awaited child into the world. He wonders how many lifetimes they will have together. He’s holding her hand, she’s gripping him as tightly as possible, her hand white in his, as she bears down. She cries out, and soon her cries are deafened by that of their son.

He stays by her side, and brushes her hair out of her face, wanting to savor the moment of meeting their son together. Hilda brings the baby to them, “A perfectly healthy baby,” she beams at Zelda, tears in her eyes. She places the baby on Zelda’s chest, and as soon as Zelda sees him, she cries. An overwhelming flow of emotions work through her, and all of these years later, she’s here with her son, and Faustus by her side. She smiles down at the baby, who has dark hair just like Faustus, and green eyes like her. “Hello, darling,” she smiles at the baby, who looks up to her. Faustus moves to his side of their bed, and lays against the pillows with Zelda to take in the sight of their son.

Hilda and the girls continue to work on Zelda, and like all of her patients before her, she notices none of it. She’s too enraptured with the baby in her arms. Zelda doesn’t think she could be any happier in this moment. Hilda, Sabrina, and Prudence move around the room tidying and picking up, and with one last look before they leave they see Faustus and Zelda in bed with the baby, and a soft white glow around them.

They leave with no acknowledgement by either Faustus or Zelda, too caught up. Faustus brushes the baby’s cheek with his finger, and presses a kiss to Zelda’s cheek. “How do you feel?” 

She’s quick with an answer despite the long day of laboring and pushing, “Wonderful,” and she turns to kiss Faustus, as the baby nurses at her chest.

“We never picked out a name,” he whispers. 

Zelda smiles enigmatically at him, and is quiet as she brushes her finger over the baby’s cheek. 

Eventually the baby drifts off, and Faustus holds him in his arms while Zelda falls asleep as well.

—————

When Zelda wakes she sees Faustus rocking the baby, and she smiles. He’s hungry, she knows. And Faustus hands the baby to her.

As she fixes him to her chest, she looks up at Faustus, “I thought we would name him Felix. For luck, and after your mother.” 

She had not spoken with Faustus about it but she knew, and had always known, that his mother was regularly on his mind, centuries later. Felicity Blackwood, even in the brief moment she spoke to her, had that effect. 

Faustus grinned widely at her suggestion, and they decided on William, after Zelda’s father, and Balthazar, Faustus’s middle name, as middle names. 

She looked down at her son, smiling, as Faustus walked over and put his hands on both of their heads. What luck indeed.

“Happy birthday, you two.” And placed a kiss on both of their heads.

The baby fell asleep and Faustus moved him to his bassinet. He brought Zelda yet another gift, a matching emerald necklace to her ring. He did love to spoil her, and she did look good in green.

She placed a kiss to Faustus’s lips, and curled into his side as she fell asleep once more. 

As Faustus looked down at his wife, and at their baby sleeping in his bassinet he couldn’t imagine a better life. He owed everything to Zelda. His whole world was built within the span of one year. He could not imagine what life would look like in yet another year. What other magic would take place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to thank every single person for reading, leaving kudos, and commenting. You’re the reason the story went forward. This was supposed to be a one-shot! Imagine. 
> 
> Many, many, many thanks! Much love to you all. Xx ♥️

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been a long-time fan fiction reader and have never written a thing until now. Please be kind. Xx


End file.
